We could be immortals
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Trois ans après la Grande Guerre, le monde se refait une vie. Chacun étudie pour trouver sa voie. Et si une lettre leur permettait de se retrouver alors que leurs chemins, déjà bien différents, se croisaient à nouveau ?
1. Prologue

Et voilà ma nouvelle histoire ! C'est ma première vraie fic sur Harry Potter et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimé, c'est mon petit trésor. Ça me permet aussi de faire une pause dans mes révisions, même si entre nous, je passe ma vie sur FF et je n'ai pas beaucoup ouvert mes cours ^^

Dans mon histoire, Fred et Colin Crivey sont toujours vivants parce que je les aime bien.

Je fais un clin d'œil à ceux et celles qui regardent les Jeux Européens, je trouve que c'est chouette !

Je vous laisse découvrir, on se retrouve en bas :)

Les extraits et le titre sont de la chanson " _Wind of change"_ de Scorpions.

 _Merci à SmillingSparow_

* * *

 **Prologue : Wind of change**

The world is closing in

Did you ever think

That we could be so close, like brothers

The future's in the air

I can feel it everywhere

Blowing with the wind of change

Le soleil brillant au-dessus des champs dorés, l'air était frais et il faisait une température très agréable. Tout était calme et paisible. Les gens vivaient leur vie, on pouvait imaginer des enfants des enfants jouer et rire dans des parcs, des amoureux nouvellement unis se promettre milles merveilles, et pourtant, il ne s'était écoulé que trois ans.

Trois ans n'avaient pas suffi pour oublier, mais tout le monde était allé de l'avant après la fin de la Guerre. Tous les élèves de dernière année qui l'avaient souhaités avaient pu refaire leur septième année à Poudlard pour avoir leurs ASPICS et une grande majorité d'entre eux avait pris cette décision.

Ainsi, leurs examens en poche, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient chacun commencé deux années d'étude pour leur choix de métier. La brunette avait choisi la complexité en faisant un double cursus en Médicomagie et en Littérature et Société Sorcière, Harry avait opté pour une formation d'Auror et Ron l'avait suivi, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa vie.

A ce jour, ils étaient tous les trois au Terrier, assis sur la pelouse et profitant du soleil d'été. Ils pouvaient faire une rupture avec leur travail qui leur demandait beaucoup de force tant physique qu'intellectuelle.

Hermione s'était prise un appartement dans Londres pour avoir plus de tranquillité qu'au Terrier tandis que Harry avait accepté de rester dans la maison familiale des Weasley pour la durée de ses études communes avec Ron. Il s'était surtout fait forcer la main par Molly, mais ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant puisqu'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec Ginny.

Tous trois étaient entrain de discuter de tout et de rien quand Mrs. Weasley les appela pour le dîner. Le repas fut très agité, les jumeaux étant particulièrement en forme, les blagues et les rigolades jasaient autour de la tablée. Ce soir, la famille Weasley était presque au complet avec Harry, et Hermione avait décidé de passer quelques semaines au Terrier, pour s'éloigner de ses livres et de ses cours.

Après avoir mangé, les jumeau, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à jouer dans les champs voisinant la maison sous la lumière de la lune. Le principe était très intelligent, c'était un trappe-trappe version « quand j'ai pas envie de courir je me jette par terre dans les hautes herbes ». La course se finit en bataille de chatouille générale où tout le monde se jetait sur tout le monde.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Fred, George et leur cadet firent une partie de bataille explosive, Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent à l'étage et Hermione prit un livre pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, la brune passait du bon temps avec ses amis et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, aucun membre de la petite troupe ne s'attendait à ce qui arriva. Alors que les garçons étaient déjà en bas, en train de commencer à déjeuner et que Hermione et Ginny finissaient de s'habiller et de se préparer, quatre hiboux majestueux arrivèrent avant ceux du courrier quotidien. Les deux premiers se posèrent près de Ron et Harry et les deux suivants montèrent jusqu'aux filles, à l'étage.

Hermione détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du volatile et défit le cachet. Elle parcourut la lettre des yeux et avant même que Ginny ne sorte de la salle de bain, elle dévala les escaliers, une serviette sur la tête, en haut de pyjama et en jean, et avec une unique chaussette.

« -Vous avez vu ? s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant en trombe dans la salle à manger.

Toute la tablée la regarda longuement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole à son tour.

« -Oh mon dieu... murmura-t-il. C'est... c'est... Putain mec, mais ouvre ta lettre ! s'écria-t-il en direction de Ron qui la tenait encore dans ses mains, fermée.

Ce fut alors le tour de Ginny de débouler dans la cuisine et de faire part de son enthousiasme au reste de la famille qui était toujours ignorant quant-au contenu de la missive.

« Vous avez vu, je peux venir aussi même si j'ai un an de moins, c'est génial, on sera ensemble ! »

« Quelqu'un peut nous faire part de votre joie ? demanda Fred.

« En fait, commença Hermione, c'est une lettre de Poudlard identique à celle qui nous admet en première année sauf que celle-ci nous propose de revenir passer une année de plus là-bas en faisant nos cours supérieurs par correspondance. Je pense que ça a été proposé aux sixième et septième années d'il y a deux ans. C'est vraiment géniale, c'est comme retomber en enfance, on a même des places pour le Poudlard Express ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant son billet.»

« T'as vu, intervint Ron qui avait apparemment consenti à lire sa lettre, ils disent « il faut répondre dans un délai d'une semaine pour que la direction puisse contacter les établissements supérieurs et nous faire parvenir les cours avant la fin du mois d'août ».

Ils étaient à la mi-juillet et ils n'en revenaient pas : à la rentrée de septembre, ils iraient à King's Cross comme pendant les sept dernières années de leur vie.

Ils finirent donc de déjeuner tous ensemble dans une excitation palpable et quand ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent dans le salon où les quatre heureux élus répondirent immédiatement à leur missive. Alors qu'ils avaient tous presque fini, Fred et George se lancèrent un regard entendu et ce dernier saisit du papier à lettre ainsi qu'une plume et rédigea une demande pour que son frère et lui puissent venir passer du temps à Poudlard quand ils ne travaillaient pas.

Les cinq hiboux s'envolèrent peu après et la journée continua. Les discussions viraient quelques-fois vers l'école de sorcellerie et vers les personnes qui auraient répondu positivement à l'invitation.

Le soir venu, peu avant le dîner, Hermione décida d'envoyer une lettre à Luna pour savoir ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire. Sa réponse arriva au même instant que l'appel de Molly pour le repas et la brune descendit l'enveloppe à la main. Elle l'ouvrit alors que tout le monde était à table.

« -Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? l'interrogea Ron.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Luna pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire à la rentrée, répondit distraitement Hermione tandis qu'elle lisait les lignes noires. Ah ! Elle vient, et Neville aussi apparemment, s'exclama-t-elle en finissant sa lecture puis rangea le papier dans sa poche arrière.

-Attention, chaud devant ! prévint soudain Mrs Weasley »

L'attention se porta donc vers le plat fumant qui lévitait pour venir se poser sur la table. Le repas fut, comme chaque fois, convivial et animé et tout le monde laissa finalement une assiette finie et un ventre plein.

Les quatre plus jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des filles et les discussions s'entamèrent jovialement. Ils arrivaient toujours à savoir quoi dire, entre eux il n'existait pas de silences pesants et remplis de gêne. Hermione ne participait pas aussi activement que Ginny dans les dialogues des garçons et ses idées vagabondaient parfois à des kilomètres de là. En ce moment, elle pensait à son chat, Chausson, qu'elle avait laissé dans son appartement. Et puis elle pensa à Pattenrond qu'elle avait perdu l'hiver dernier.

 _Il vivait au Terrier depuis le début des études supérieures de sa maîtresse. Un jour, alors que le Trio faisait une bataille de boule de neige, il était sorti avec eux et s'était mis à pourchasser un malheureux lièvre. Les deux bêtes s'était éloignées et il avait commencé à neigé fortement._

 _Hermione avait été inconsolable quand Fred était venu la chercher sous la neige alors qu'elle attendait depuis des heures et lui avait dit qu'avec le temps et la température il était trop tard et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Son chat qui l'avait suivie durant ses années à Poudlard et à qui elle avait raconté tous ses tourments, c'était comme si une partie de sa vie s'était évanouie sous les gros flocons. Et en effet, il n'était jamais revenu._

 _Elle avait dû faire son deuil et plusieurs mois après, elle avait demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner dans une animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. La brune avait voulu acheter un autre chat et c'est là qu'elles avaient craqué sur un en particulier. C'était un chat blanc comme la neige avec le bout des pattes noir. Hermione l'avait acheté et l'avait confié à Ginny pour qu'elle le ramène au Terrier pendant qu'elle allait acheter quelques livres pour ses cours._

 _Tandis qu'elle marchait dans la rue, elle avait croisée Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ils l'avaient regardé, simplement, et s'étaient éloignés en même temps qu'elle._

 _De retour chez les Weasley, elle avait été invitée par Molly à rester manger et elle était rentrée chez elle plus tard dans la soirée avec Chausson - baptisé par les garçons. Elle s'était couchée en laissant sa porte ouverte. Le chat était alors rentré dans la pièce seulement éclairé par la lumière de la Lune et Hermione l'avait vu. Du chat, on ne voyait que la partie blanche, comme si ses pattes avaient disparu et qu'il lévitait au-dessus du sol, comme un unique flocon de neige._

 _Il avait sauté sur le lit de la brune et elle s'était mise à pleurer, les souvenirs de Pattenrond refaisant surface._

« -Mione ?

-...

-Mione !

Ce fut Ginny qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle papillonna des yeux et s'excusa.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs...

-On l'a bien vu que t'étais partie, s'exclama Ron, on était en train de parler des gens qui seraient là ou pas à la rentrée.

-Ah, et alors vous avez pensé à qui ? fit-elle pour entrer dans la discussion, bien qu'elle n'écouta pas la suite. »

Elle s'était déjà fait une petite idée quand elle avait parlé à Luna et elle se demandait à présent quels Serpentards y seraient. Elle se demandait précisément si Drago, Blaise et Théodore seraient présents, et si il y aurait ces insupportables miss-je-me-la-pète qui les collaient tout le temps. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas les avoir croisées dans la rue en même temps que les garçons. Elles devaient avoir mieux à faire et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Les trois verts et argents trottaient dans sa tête et elle hésitait à parler d'eux à ses amis de peur qu'ils ne se braquent, mais elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir longtemps.

« -Vous pensez qu'il y aura des Serpentards ? s'enquit Harry, sur un ton plus neutre que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, ils ont mieux à faire ces satanés Sang-Pur ! s'écria Ron.

-Je te signale que tu es Sang-Pur toi aussi et je croyais que les préjugés de sang s'étaient éteints avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Pour nous oui, mais pour eux je n'en suis pas si sûre ! s'énerva le roux dont les oreilles commençaient à virer rouge.

-Et pourquoi ils n'auraient pas eu le droit de changer ? attaqua la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, tu les défends maintenant ? Mais tu es de quel côté Hermione ? répondit Ron, qui s'était levé.

-Je ne les défends pas, je dis simplement que tu juges trop alors que tu ne les connais pas tant que ça, dit la brune qui s'était également levé.

-Je les connais suffisamment. »

Puis le rouquin quitta la pièce, lançant un vague « je vais me coucher ». Harry finit par se lever quelques minutes plus tard pour le rejoindre, embrassant Ginny et souhaitant bonne nuit à sa sœur de cœur.

Quand Ginny et cette dernière se couchèrent enfin, trottaient dans la tête de la brune le roux et les trois Serpentards. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron, qui datait déjà de plus de deux ans, leurs querelles se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et la plus part du temps elles débutaient avec des broutilles.

Elle avait quitté Ron à l'arrivée des ASPICS et il ne l'avait pas très bien pris. Alors qu'elle défendait le simple fait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle le voyait bien plus comme un meilleur ami que comme un petit-copain, il s'était persuadé qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il avait finalement compris que c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais avait réussi à rendre leur amitié plus que fragile.

Hermione tenta de s'endormir tant bien que mal, mais ses réflexions quittèrent son ami pour monopoliser son esprit et divaguèrent vers l'immense bâtisse au bord du lac qui l'attendait à la rentrée prochaine.

Environ deux semaine après l'envoie de leur réponses à Poudlard, les habitant du Terrier reçurent des lettres de leurs établissements respectifs, leur indiquant le déroulement de la transmission de leurs dossiers de cours. Pour Ron, Harry et Ginny, ils leur seraient transmis par courrier, mais Hermine devait passer à son école pour les récupérer.

Fred et George étaient heureux, ils avaient eu une réponse positive quant à leur demande et seraient autorisés à venir passer leur temps libre dans l'enceinte du château. Ils avaient finalement réussi à acquérir une boutique à Prés-au-lard et attendaient avec impatience les sorties des élèves.

Le mois d'août débutait et Hermione avait décidé de rentrer vivre un peu seule avec son chat, pour prendre le temps de s'organiser et pour récupérer ses cours. Elle retournerait au Terrier quelques jours avant leur départ pour prendre le train avec ses amis, comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle fit donc ses affaires, libérant la chambre de Ginny, et descendit au salon pour saluer tout le monde. Elle embrassa ses amis, Molly lui recommanda de manger à sa faim et s'occuper d'elle et elle sortit dans le jardin pour transplaner, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle.

La brune arriva devant son immeuble, situé dans un quartier sorcier relativement calme et elle entra dans le bâtiment. Elle monta les trois étages et quand, enfin, elle poussa la porte de son appartement, elle se sentit chez elle, et n'avait plus envie de bouger. Elle devait aller chercher ses documents, mais choisit finalement de procrastiner, comme rarement dans sa vie.

.

.

« -Hey, salut les mecs ! s'exclama Blaise en entrant dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy.

-Salut, lui répondirent Drago et Théodore.

-Vous avez vu ? Vous avez eu la lettre ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, on était justement en train d'en parler, Drago ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, quant à moi, je pars pendant septembre et octobre à l'étranger donc si j'y vais ce sera après ça, expliqua Théodore.

-Allez Drago, ça va être fun, t'imagines on est majeurs donc on fait ce qu'on veut, on pourra aller où on veut, quand on veut et on vivra là-bas sans avoir à suivre les cours des professeurs !

-Ouais, peut-être. Tu penses qu'il y aura qui ? demanda le blond pour pas que Blaise lui prenne la tête.

-Je sais qu'Astoria ne vient pas, elle a pas envie je crois ou c'est qu'elle est trop prétentieuse, sa sœur vient par contre. Je suppose que Pansy viendra et moi j'y vais, ça va être cool. Et Théo vient après octobre, du coup. Il manque plus que toi.

-Non, mais je voulais dire, tu crois qu'il y aura qui, d'anciens dans les autres maisons ? renchérit le blond.

-J'en sais rien, je ne fréquentais pas grand monde en dehors des Serpentard, rétorqua le métis

-Y aura la bande de Potter, c'est obligé qu'ils aient été invités et ils ne refuseront pas, proposa Théodore.

-Ah ouais... et sûrement leurs amis Gryffondor, lança Drago. »

Après avoir discuté un peu plus, les deux garçons quittèrent Drago qui se retrouva seul. Sa mère était partie visiter Lucius à Azkaban qui avait encore une année à tirer dans ce trou à rats. La famille Malfoy s'était relevée tant bien que mal et ils pouvaient vivre relativement tranquillement. Drago était parti dans des études commerciales en potions et communication dans le monde magique et il s'en sortait avec d'excellents résultats.

Le concerné était d'ailleurs assis dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Après la guerre, le Manoir Malfoy avait été réaménagé et était beaucoup plus accueillant et plus lumineux, les cachots avaient été condamnés ainsi que certaines pièces.

Le blond était en train de peser le pour et le contre de retourner dans son école. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule, mais d'un autre côté, l'atmosphère du Manoir, bien que changé, laissait à désirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons d'y retourner et s'il le faisait ce serait avant tout pour ne pas avoir Blaise sur le dos. Et puis, peut-être qu'un peu de nostalgie ne lui ferai pas de mal, il pourrait montrer au monde qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le gamin arrogant et sans cœur qu'il était avant.

.

.

Hermione passa le reste de sa journée à ne rien faire de particulier à part ranger sa chambre et ajouter les livres qu'elle avait acheté sur Le Chemin de Traverse à sa bibliothèque. Le lendemain matin, elle déjeuna rapidement et sortie, elle avait décidé d'aller à pied chercher ses dossiers de cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta à un café. Elle s'installa dans un coin, dos à la baie-vitrée de la terrasse. Hermione commanda un diabolo citron-vert et sortie du papier à lettre et de quoi écrire. Elle voulait faire une lettre pour Ron, lui expliquant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle y écrivit qu'elle était désolée qu'ils se disputent constamment, mais qu'il n'avait pas à porter de jugement si dur envers les anciens Serpentard. Bien qu'ils aient eu leurs différends durant leurs années Poudlard, elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient changé.

Elle finit son verre, régla ce qu'elle devait et cacheta la lettre qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Ce n'est que quand elle sortit qu'elle s'aperçut que Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bullstrode étaient assises sur la terrasse, juste à côté de la place qu'elle venait de quitter. La brune rajusta sa veste et se détourna, laissant derrière elle une Pansy à l'esprit travaillé par ce qu'elle avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorow dream away

In the wind of change

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis consciente que l'idée du retour à Poudlard est un peu bateau, mais dans mon histoire, je veux vraiment vous faire partager les aventures des personnages et leur retour au château passe en second plan.

J'espère que je vais réussir à vous faire parvenir mes ressentis dans chaque chapitres, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, un petit mot pour dire que vous avez lu et si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !

En espérant vous revoir par la suite,

Je vous embrasse ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'action chez nos sorciers préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant.

Je vous raconte une petite anecdote, comme ça :) C'est bientôt les soldes d'été et je repense à l'année dernière quand je suis aller faire les magasins avec ma mère et ma sœur. Cette dernière passe devant une robe bleue à pois blanc et elle la décroche. "Elle est jolie, je vais l'essayer, vous en pensez quoi ?" et moi, d'un ton tout à fait naturel, je répond "Non, elle te va pas, j'aime pas les pois." Ma mère elle me regarde et elle se met à rire alors que ma sœur tourne la tête vers moi d'un air "je me fou de ce que tu pense, être inférieur".

Je crois que je vais en rire toute ma vie.

Breffouille, c'était une petite parenthèse, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos anecdotes si vous en avez. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, passez un agréable moment :)

Les extraits et le titre sont de la chanson _"Restless Night"_ de Scorpions.

 **Merci à Arrion**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Restless Night**

 _Elle finit son verre, régla ce qu'elle devait et cacheta la lettre qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Ce n'est que quand elle sortie qu'elle s'aperçut que Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bullstrode étaient assises sur la terrasse, juste à côté de la place qu'elle venait de quitter. La brune rajusta sa veste et se détourna, laissant derrière elle une Pansy à l'esprit travaillé par ce qu'elle avait lu par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione._

 _._

 **Here I go**

 **To take the one and only road I know**

 **In my life** _  
_

 **.**

Hermione marcha jusqu'à son appartement où elle retrouva son chat et sa tranquillité. Elle vida son sac et rangea ses cours dans son étagère, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'allait pas commencer à les lire avant le début de l'année scolaire. Elle tomba ensuite sur sa lettre pour Ron et la regarda longuement avant de la poser sur un coin de table basse.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'envoyer maintenant et décida plutôt de finir sa journée en rangeant ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire la veille et en lisant un livre avant de se coucher. Son sommeil s'installa alors qu'elle repensait à la jeune fille qu'elle avait découverte assise derrière elle. Des trois, c'était celle qui lui avait accordé le regard le plus indéchiffrable.

La brune s'éveilla tard dans la matinée, elle avait fait un de ces cauchemars qui s'étaient fait nombreux à la fin de la Guerre et malgré le temps, ils refaisaient surface de temps en temps, l'empêchant de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, elle alla s'étaler dans son lit, en compagnie de son chat et ouvrit un livre d'une épaisseur démesurée.

Quand elle l'eut finit, il était presque midi et elle se fit à manger tranquillement. L'odeur due plaire à Thief qui vint se frotter à ses jambes, réclamant silencieusement sa part.

Après avoir finit son repas, Hermione s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire trois lettres. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec certaines personnes durant ces dernières années et elle voulait leur dire qu'elle ne reprendrait pas les cours dans son école, mais par simple correspondance. Cependant, elle leur promit de les voir pendant ses vacances.

La première lettre était destinée à Céliane, une fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans son cursus de médicomagie et qui n'avait pas été pénible quant à la célébrité de la jeune fille. La seconde enveloppe était au nom de Lucas, un étudiant français qui avait choisi le même double cursus qu'elle et avec qui elle partageait la quasi totalité de ses cours. La troisième était pour un certain Matt, qu'elle avait rencontré à la bibliothèque, mais qui ne partageait aucun de ses cours avec elle. Elle s'était pourtant lié avec lui et ils étaient devenus bon amis.

Hermione passa le reste du mois d'août seule. Elle avait décidé qu'elle allait déménager sa chambre dans la chambre d'amis qui avait un plafond plus haut et qui était plus lumineuse. Grâce à la Guerre, elle avait réussi à trouver un appartement assez grand et avec un loyer peu cher. Son changement lui prit deux jours, enfin, une matinée pour déplacer les meubles et un peu plus d'un jour pour ranger les livres.

.

.

Blaise avait invité Pansy, Drago et Daphné à dîner chez lui. En le voyant, le blond avait toute de suite su que son meilleur ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, sa suspicion se confirma.

« -Il faut que je vous parle, dit tranquillement le métis, une touche de malice dans les yeux.

Il reprit quand il eut enfin l'attention de tout le monde.

-Théo part pour ses études la veille de la rentrée, il va... dans-un-pays-froid.

-La Norvège soit dit en passant, ajouta Drago.

-Ouais, c'est ça, il va continuer sa formation de Droit dans une université étrangère. Bref, j'ai pensé que se serait cool qu'on fasse un peu la fête. Il part deux mois alors il va nous manquer, je crois.

-On a qu'à aller dans le bar de mon anniversaire, c'était bien là-bas. On peut y aller la veille de son départ, proposa Daphné.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, en plus la piste de danse est super grande !

-Je suppose que j'approuve, ajouta Drago.

-Okay, alors c'est réglé.

Autour de la table, le dîner se déroula joyeusement, comme toujours entre ces amis là.

.

.

La dernière semaine du mois approchait et Hermione dû faire ses valises. Elle devait prendre ses affaires pour le Terrier, mais aussi pour Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui avait poussé Mcgonagall à les inviter à revenir, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

Le 24 août au matin, la brune finit de faire ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Elle transplana directement chez les Weasley et grimaça en entendant la pile de livre rangée dans son sac à main s'écrouler au fond. Molly l'accueillit jovialement, suivit par Arthur. Il était tôt et ils étaient les seuls levés. Hermione décida donc de faire la coquine et monta les escalier à pas de loup. Elle déposa ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, la réveilla doucement, et elles entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre des garçons.

La rouquine referma lentement la porte derrière elle et jeta un regard entendu à Hermione. Soudain, elles hurlèrent en se jetant sur les lits des garçons. Les deux victimes se réveillèrent en sursaut et Harry s'exclama « Ron ! C'est la guerre ! ». Les deux jeunes femmes partirent alors dans une hilarité déconcertante et après quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes les y rejoignirent.

Quand ils se calmèrent, non sans mal, Hermione les salua et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle était contente de les retrouver et elle avait ramené Thief qui semblait tout aussi content qu'elle. Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans accros et le 30 au soir, les quatre amis avait décidé d'aller au restaurant. Ginny avait proposé d'y aller le lendemain, mais Harry et Ron devait passer à leur formation la veille de leur départ pour le confirmer.

Ils se préparèrent joyeusement et transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rouquine portait une robe bleu nuit qui s'accordait très bien avec ses cheveux et la brunette portait une robe également, verte émeraude bouffante qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets et s'ouvrait sur sa jambe droite presque à hauteur de sa hanche, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela fasse vulgaire. Les deux garçons eux, portaient des costumes élégants et simples.

Le restaurant où ils allèrent était assez chic et il faisait parti des plus réputés. Ils avaient une table pour eux dans la mezzanine où il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Ils s'installèrent et le repas commença chaleureusement. Aucun d'eux n'aurait sut dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Hermione et Ron commencèrent à se disputer . Il fallut que Harry intervienne pour les empêcher de déraper.

Les visages étaient légèrement tendus, mais la soirée continua tranquillement. Hermione exprimait sa hâte de prendre le Poudlard Express, Harry et Ginny se faisaient les yeux doux, la brune soupçonnait qu'il se passait des choses sous la table, et Ron questionnait la tablée sur le déroulement de leur année prochaine.

Il restait deux ans à Hermione pour arriver à son concours et passer son diplôme de L.S.S * et une de plus pour celui de médicomagie. Ginny, qui avait une année de moins, s'était lancée dans des études de Droit Sorciers et Ron et Harry avaient encore deux années pour finir leur formation d'Auror et passer les épreuves finales.

La discussion s'agita soudainement au dessert entre les éternels querelleurs, elle avait tourné on ne savait comment autour du sujet de la lâcheté et les voix s'élevaient dangereusement alors que le dialogue houleux s'orientait vers la dernière année de la Grande Guerre. Ginny allait intervenir quand Hermine s'écria :

« -Ne me parle pas de lâcheté Ronald, quand c'est toi qui a quitté la tente, un soir d'hiver en me laissant anéantie derrière toi !

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer à la fin, je me suis excusé des milliers de fois ! se défendit le concerné.

-Alors ne relance pas le sujet. Et tu sais très bien que des excuses ne sont rien par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu ! répondit la brune en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et puis je ne serais jamais parti si tu avais été plus intelligente et que tu avais trouvé une solution plus tôt pour trouver les Horcrux !

Mauvaise réponse.

A ses mots, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Harry et Ginny avait l'habitude maintenant de leurs disputes à ce sujet, mais jamais elles n'étaient arrivées aussi loin. Le sujet de la recherche des Horcrux ressortait souvent et ils avaient tous les deux le même discours, mais là, chacun était tendu et à cran et cela avait dépassé les bornes.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et une demie seconde plus tard, sa main s'abattait sur la jour du roux.

-Tu gâches toujours tout, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Les bouches du couple spectateur se décrochèrent simultanément et la brune quitta la salle, jetant un regard noir derrière elle, rageuse.

Ses talons claquaient sur le pavé du Chemin de Traverse et les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la rue avait toutes raisons de croire que Hermione Granger était énervée. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, sa main droite chauffait. Ils avaient eu cette dispute plusieurs fois déjà, mais le sujet n'était pas encore abordable sans que le dialogue dégénère. Elle s'emportait peut-être un peu vite, mais Ron était trop borné et stupide.

La brune massa sa main. Elle ne l'avait jamais frappé avant, d'une telle violence et un soupçon de remord tenta une remonté dans ses émotions, mais il fut vite enseveli par la colère. Depuis leur rupture, ils s'étaient tellement éloignés qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu l'aimer. D'accord, elle n'était peut-être pas commode, mais lui était invivable.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle percuta malencontreusement un passant. Elle s'excusa rapidement et continua sa route. Derrière elle, Théodore Nott se retourna, cigarette en main et sourcils froncés. Elle se retrouva finalement dans un petit parc qui avait été construit récemment. Des larmes de rage s'écoulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et elle voulu sortir un mouchoir de son sac à main quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait oublié dans son départ précipité.

Elle s'énerva d'autant plus car elle n'avait même pas sa baguette et qu'elle se sentait nue sans elle. Son malheureux poing droit s'abattit sur le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait devant elle. La douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le bras et se fut comme si sa main toute entière explosait. Elle tomba à genoux et les larmes silencieuses de rage se fondirent dans celles de douleur.

Théodore Nott marchait en direction du parc. Il cherchait la jeune femme qui avait l'air très énervé et qui l'avait bousculé. Au loin, il la vit, dans un élan de colère donner un furieux coup de poing dans un arbre, puis s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol. Il s'approcha, ignorant à qui il avait affaire et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il l'aida à se relever et elle s'assit sur le banc juste à côté. Quand elle releva la tête, le brun fronça d'autant plus les sourcil, mélange de contrariété et de curiosité.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à se retrouver en face de Théodore Nott. Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes et essaya de parler, mais seul un sanglot réussi à sortir de sa bouche. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et elle s'essuya les yeux avec, le tachant de son maquillage ruiné. Elle balbutia un « merci » et tenta de se lever pour transplaner, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et l'homme à côté dû la rattraper et la rasseoir. Le brun toucha sa main par inadvertance, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

L'ancien Serpentard s'excusa poliment et sorti sa baguette. Les lésions externe disparurent, mais il ne pu rien faire pour les fractures, il faisait nuit et il avait peur de faire une bêtise.

Un silence pesant s'installa. L'un était curieux de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, l'autre trouvait la situation très étrange. Finalement, le brun prit la parole, au soulagement de la jeune femme.

« -Eh bien Granger, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je... je me suis encore disputé... Ron est stupide ! s'écria-t-elle rageusement.

-Ok. Bon, tu veux sûrement rentrer chez toi alors si tu te sens capable de transplaner, je vais te laisser, je suis censé être ailleurs.

-Oui... ça va aller. Merci je suppose. »

Puis elle retenta de se lever et cette fois-ci, elle réussi à faire quelques pas. Derrière elle, l'ancien Serpentard la regarda de haut en bas.

Son chignon, qui avait du être impeccable, laissait dépasser quelques mèches dues à la tempête de la soirée, son maquillage ruiné entourait ses yeux et lui donnait un air encore plus triste tandis que son visage sillonné des chemins des larmes sèches inspirait la pitié. Sa magnifique robe n'avait pas souffert, sauf un peu de saleté au niveau des genoux et il se surprit même à remontrer le long de sa jambe découverte par l'ouverture dans le tissu.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle avait été incapable de parler et qu'elle voulait tout transmettre dans son regard. Et comme si cela avait fonctionné, le brun cligna des yeux et lui prit le bras. « Je t'amène où ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement. La Gryffondor lui indiqua l'adresse de son appartement et ils transplanèrent en silence.

Elle remercia le jeune homme qui s'assura qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, puis elle rentra chez elle. Au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'aurait su définir, Harry toqua à sa porte. Il passa quelques minutes avec elle et la raccompagna finalement au Terrier. Hermione n'avait envie de croiser les Weasley, mais quand ils arrivèrent, tous le monde était dans le salon.

Ginny serrait entre ses mains le petit sac à main en perle que la brune avait oublié et quand celle-ci entra dans la pièce, la rouquine lui sauta au cou. Sans un mot, Hermione la repoussa gentiment de sa main valide, attrapa son sac et commença à monter les escalier péniblement.

Au bout de quarte marches, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba en se rattrapant à la rampe. Cela arracha un cris de stupeur aux personnes présente et Ron se reçu un regard noir en amorçant un pas vers elle. La brune se releva tant bien que mal et réussi à atteindre sa chambre. Après quelques instants, Ginny la rejoignit malgré tout et les deux jeune femmes discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

.

Théodore Nott marchait rapidement dans la rue, les sourcils froncés. Il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise, Drago, Pansy et Daphné dans un bar pour faire la fête avant son départ pour ses études en Norvège. Quand il arriva à destination, il avait encore la tête occupée par l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'il venait de croiser.

Il salua ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Ils s'étaient juste installés à une table quand les deux jeunes femme décidèrent d'aller danser, laissant les garçons entre eux. La soirée allait bon train, ils passaient tous du bon temps. Les filles allaient et venaient entre la piste de danse et leur table.

« -A quoi tu penses ? demanda Blaise à Théo.

-J'ai croisé Granger en venant, répondit ce dernier.

-Où ça ? interrogea Drago.

-Un peu après Fleury et Bott, jusqu'au Parc Neuf.

-Jusque ? Tu l'as suivi ? reprit le métis.

-Oui, en fait...

Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée avant son arrivé au bar.

-Je vous jure, de loin, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait exploser sa main. Je ne l'avait jamais vu taper aussi fort sur quelque chose avec son poing.

-Moi si... répondit amèrement Drago.

-Ahah ! Oui ! Je me souviens quand tu t'es ramené avec le nez pété en troisième année ! s'exclama Blaise en riant, il se stoppa cependant en récoltant un regard noir du blond, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et alors tu l'as maté ? demanda Drago, incompréhensif.

-Non, je dis juste que je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe à part en quatrième année, et que cette robe là verte lui allait bien et que ses jambes ne sont pas mal.

-Ouais, en gros tu l'as maté, conclut Blaise, un sourire toujours vissé au visage. »

Pansy revint à ce moment, essoufflée.

« -Daphné est aux toilettes, vous parliez de quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Apparemment, Granger a des problèmes de couple, répondit Drago.

-Ah oui ? Avec qui ?

-Weasley.

-Non.

-Non ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théo qui était sûr que l'ancienne Gryffondor lui avait dit « Ron ».

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en couple avec Weasley, plus maintenant en tout cas. Je l'ai vu lui écrire une lettre où elle lui reproche ce qu'il pense et regrette qu'ils se disputent constamment. En tout cas, ça ne va pas fort entre eux, ça c'est sûr. »

Daphné revint à son tour, et comme si elles étaient inépuisables, elles traînèrent les trois garçons sur la piste de danse.

Finalement, la soirée se déroula tranquillement et quand ils furent trop fatigués, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Après tout, vu que Drago avait accepté de venir à Poudlard avec eux, ils avaient de quoi être occupé le lendemain pour leurs préparatifs. Théodore les rejoindrai dans deux mois, il leur manquait déjà.

.

 **Here I go**

 **Another place to bare my heart and soul**

 **Restless nights**

.

* * *

*Hermione va passer son concours de Littérature et Société Sorcière.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Je sais pas vous, mais chez moi il fait abomiffreusement chaud. En gros, on tourne autours des 36°C à l'ombre. Le bonheur !

Brefouille, cet après-midi, je vais m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire, et oui, c'est pas mal de se faire plaisir quelques fois :D

Bon, assez parlé de moi, allons retrouver nos deux sorciers préférés, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Le titre et les passages sont tirés de la chanson " _Borderline"_ de Scorpions.

 **Un grand merci à Arrion !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Borderline**

 _Au bout de quarte marches, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba en se rattrapant à la rampe. Cela arracha un cris de stupeur aux personnes présente et Ron se reçu un regard noir en amorçant un pas vers elle. La brune se releva tant bien que mal et réussi à atteindre sa chambre. Après quelques instants, Ginny la rejoignit malgré tout et les deux jeune femmes discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé jusque tard dans la nuit._

Another day around the corner

There is sunshine after rain

This journey is going an forever _  
_

La veille de leur départ fut plus que tendue pour tout le monde. Ron faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser Hermione et cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver.

Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas où se mettre, alors la plupart du temps le brun restait avec son meilleur ami et la rousse restait avec Hermione. Les jumeaux essayaient de faire rire leur invitée, mais ils récoltaient à chaque fois des regards de reproche de leur cadet. En bref, toute la maisonnée était mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Harry et Ron se rendirent à leur formation comme prévu et tout le monde pu respirer, Hermione avant tout. Les deux garçons étaient d'ailleurs restés manger dehors et ils ne rentrèrent que le soir. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles avaient finit de préparer leurs affaires, la brune avait commencé à soigner son poignet, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour ne pas se faire plus de mal que de bien avec les sorts qu'elle utilisait.

La nuit venue, Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil. L'excitation du lendemain l'avait prise, et en même temps, elle redoutait de passer tout le voyage dans le même compartiment que Ron, ainsi que l'année complète qui l'attendait. Elle espérait franchement se réconcilier avec lui, mais il fallait qu'il y mette du sien de son côté, et vu ce qu'il se passait à chacun de leur désaccord, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne parviendraient pas à s'entendre comme avant.

Depuis qu'elle avait désiré rompre avec lui, elle avait su qu'elle avait cassé quelque chose à jamais entre eux. Elle l'avait aimé tellement longtemps pendant sa scolarité, mais quand qu'il l'avait remarqué , elle n'arrivait pas rester avec lui dans une relation amoureuse.

Ainsi, Hermione ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, et un fort découragement la saisit quand elle vit les rayons du soleil faire leur entrée à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Après le repas du midi, tout le monde se tint près à partir. Fred et Georges avaient décidé de faire le trajet jusqu'à Prés-au-lard, ils voulaient aller finir d'aménager leur boutique là-bas. Molly et Arthur dirent au revoir à tout le monde et la pauvre femme percuta sans le vouloir la main de Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« -Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée ma chérie ! s'écria Ms Weasley.

-Ce n'est rien Molly, répondit Hermione en ravalant ses larmes.

-Tu devrais te le soigner ma chérie, tu souffres trop.

-C'est en train de guérir, mais ça prend du temps, répondit la brune. »

Leurs valises en poche, les six jeunes gens quittèrent le Terrier en transplanant.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Hermione était émerveillé. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle était plus qu'heureuse. Elle en avait même oublié Ron, qui était pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle. Le Poudlard Express était déjà arrivé et ils se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils monteraient tout de suite pour ne pas être dérangés.

Ils remarquèrent qu'un wagon avait été rajouté au début du train, réservé aux « anciens ». Ainsi, ils avaient donc le choix entre neuf compartiments. Ils faisaient pour la première fois de toute leur vie le trajet tous les six, remplissant ainsi tous les sièges.

Quelques têtes connues passèrent devant leur fenêtre, Dean Thomas, accompagné de Seamus Finnigan, Neville et Luna qui se tenaient la main – ils étaient ensemble depuis la Bataille Finale et leur couple semblait inébranlable.

Le train s'ébranla lentement, et parti enfin. Tous les six étaient joyeux et les rires jaillissaient. Tout le wagon, où tous les anciens étaient réunis, embaumait la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après une bonne heure, la machine filait à toute allure et chacun discutait tranquillement avec son voisin. Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le sac avec ses cours dans sa poche et voulu le mettre dans le porte bagage en face que lui. Il lança donc l'objet et -voulant lui rendre sa tailler normale – lui jeta le sort adéquat. Malheureusement pour lui, le jet de lumière percuta sa cible une demie seconde trop tard, celle-ci avait déjà passé les mailles du filet du porte bagage, et sa taille augmenta pendant sa chute.

A ce moment, se fut comme si le temps c'était figé. Tout le monde arrêta de parler, laissant place à des exclamations de stupeur et les yeux de Ron furent traversés en même temps par de la terreur, de la surprise et de la désolation.

Hermione, qui se trouvait assise sous l'endroit où aurait du atterrir le sac, se couvrit la tête de ses deux bras pour se protéger. Sous l'horreur générale, le sac s'écrasa sur elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Toute la scène qui se passa en quelques secondes et fut suivit par un geste habile de Fred qui retira rapidement l'objet de la tête de Hermione, Ron qui se prit une gifle de la part de sa sœur et la pauvre brune qui se leva d'un bond pour sortir précipitamment du compartiment.

.

.

Comme toujours, les quatre anciens Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés tout à l'avant du wagon. Ils discutaient gaiement depuis le début du voyage et échangeaient leurs envies sur ce qu'il y aurait à Poudlard.

« -J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour dans le reste du wagon, qui vient ? proposa Blaise.

Daphné baissa les yeux, Pansy lui jeta un désolé, Drago le regarda du coin de l'œil et fit non de la tête.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. A tout à l'heure alors, lança le métis en sortant. »

Il s'engagea dans le couloir, et jetait des coup d'œil dans les compartiments qu'il dépassait pour savoir qui était là.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il vit à environ deux compartiments de là où il était Hermione Granger sortir d'un bond dans le couloir. Elle commença à progresser vers lui la tête baissée et c'est seulement quand elle arriva à lui qu'elle la releva. Quand elle le vit, elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Le métis pu voir dans ses yeux pleins de larmes un éclair de terreur.

« -Hey, t'inquiète Granger, je ne vais rien te faire ! s'exclama Blaise en souriant.

-Je... je suis désolée, excuse-moi, répondit-elle dans un sanglot. »

La brune le dépassa et parti en direction des toilettes, à l'avant du train.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et continua sa progression dans le wagon. Arrivé au compartiment d'où était sorti la brune, il aperçut derrière la porte Ginny Weasley entrain de remonter les bretelles à son frère. « A chaque fois, il faut que tu la blesses et que tu gâches tout ! » entendit-il de la bouche de la rouquine. Il continua malgré tout jusqu'à la fin du wagon.

.

.

Blaise était sorti depuis quelques minutes quand Daphné se leva à son tour et sortit pour aller aux toilettes. Il y en avait à l'avant et à l'arrière du wagon donc elle n'avait pas à faire beaucoup de marche pour s'y trouver. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Granger qui regardait sa main.

Elle avait retiré le bandage et l'ancienne Serpentard ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant un hématome noir-violet recouvrant la totalité du poing de la brune. Quand celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes et de refaire son bandage.

« -Hey, tu devrais le soigner, Théo nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est pas beau à voir. affirma la jeune femme.

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec la magie, je dois attendre quelques jours. Ça doit guérir avec le temps, répondit la brune.

-Écoute, reprit Daphné, je sais que c'est à cause de Weasley, que vous vous êtes disputés, mais je pense que tu n'as pas à souffrir plus que ça. Tu sais, enchaîna-t-elle alors que que l'ancienne Gryffondor allait protester, Pansy m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait lu la lettre, au café, et je trouve que si Weasley n'est pas capable de nous voir comme toi, tu ne dois pas te contraindre à te disputer tout le temps avec lui pour ce que tu penses. J'apprécie la manière dont tu nous vois maintenant, mais nous somme capable ne nous défendre seul et Weasley n'est pas le seul à penser comme il le fait.

-Qui d'autre sait ce que je pense ? demanda la brune.

-Pansy n'a tout dit qu'à moi. Blaise, Théo et Drago savent juste que tu as écris une lettre à Weasley où tu dis que vous vous disputez tout le temps, répondit-elle. Bon, si ça te dérange pas, j'ai envie d'utiliser les toilettes, ajouta-t-elle en riant. »

Après que la jeune femme eut disparu derrière la porte des toilettes, la brune se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main. Elle se dit qu'elle devait retenter les sorts qu'elle connaissait. L'entorse datait à présent de deux jours et il y avait eu une légère amélioration.

Le jet de lumière était censé effacer l'hématome. Le second sort qui sorti de sa baguette guérit une bonne partie des os cassés et Hermione préféra laisser le reste comme cela. Elle remit son bandage et décida de finir le soir, la douleur avait quasiment disparut.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce et alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment de Seamus et Dean. Elle les salua tous les deux, leur expliqua rapidement qu'elle s'était fâchée avec Ron et Seamus se proposa gentiment d'aller chercher les affaire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière accepta volontiers et il sortit.

Quand le jeune homme entra dans le compartiment, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il salua tous le monde et expliqua qu'il venait chercher les affaires de Hermione. Ginny lui demanda comment allait la jeune fille, Harry donna à Seamus ce qu'il cherchait et Ron lança à ce dernier un regard noir.

De retour, le jeune homme donna ses affaire à Hermione et le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement. Le chariot de friandises passa deux fois, la brune se dit en riant qu'ils étaient bien vus, et Ginny passa la voir pour s'assurer de sa santé.

.

.

A leur arrivée à Prés-au-lard, Hermione décida de retrouver ses amis pour se rendre au château. Elle aperçut Harry au loin et lui fit signe de l'attendre. Une fois avec les autres, Fred et Georges dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partir rejoindre leur boutique au centre du village. De faire le trajet avec le Poudlard Express avait été comme retomber en enfance, et puis, malgré les incidents, ils avaient passé un bon moment.

Finalement, les quatre jeunes gens montèrent ensemble dans une diligence en direction de Poudlard. Malgré les froids du trajet, ils étaient tous surexcités et avaient commencé à se raconter leurs souvenirs communs, amenant des rires sincères.

Ils arrivèrent et descendirent tous. Hermione regarda le Sombral qui tirait leur diligence et Ginny s'approcha d'elle. « On les voit tous maintenant, c'est dur de s'en rendre compte alors que tout est fini. » dit lentement la rouquine. La brune acquiesça et elle s'avancèrent ensemble à la suite des deux garçons.

Tous ceux qui revenaient avait été les premiers à rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid leur avait dit de se séparer des autres et d'entrer d'abord. Rien n'avait changé à part la présence d'une table supplémentaire, parallèle à la table des professeurs.

Tout comme Hermione, les autres élèves semblaient aux anges, leurs regards débordaient de bonheur et ils avaient le dons de donner le sourire à ceux qui avaient la chance de les voir – c'est-à-dire les adultes déjà assis à leur places.

Le professeur Flitwick leur fit signe de s'asseoir à la table prévue à cet effet et l'instinct incita tout le monde à se retrouver avec ses camarades de maison. La seule chose qui put paraître bizarre à quiconque les voyant était les anciens Gryffondor et Serpentard assis côte à côte.

Quelques instants après qu'ils se soient installés, tous les autres élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur places. Hermione les regardaient défiler et elle pensa avec nostalgie qu'elle avait été à leur place quelques années plus tôt. Elle se pencha sur sa droite et dit à Harry :

« -Tu te rend compte que quand nous y étions, nous savions que notre année allait être agitée par des Mangemorts et un vilain méchant, lui dit-elle en riant.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et accessoirement se battre contre un serpent, sauver un hippogriffe, participer à un tournoi auquel on est pas invité, monter un groupe de défense et j'en passe, répondit le brun en riant à son tour.

-Vous avez vu, il y a vraiment moins de monde, intervint Ron

-Oh oui, je n'avait pas remarqué avant, s'exclama Hermione quand les premières années entrèrent derrière Mcgonagall. »

La répartition débuta et les applaudissements se faisaient entendre à chaque admission dans les maisons. Hermione se permettait de sourire franchement comme elle ne l'avait plus fait dans ce même lieux quelques année plus tôt.

La directrice fit un bref discourt de bienvenue et le dîner débuta. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et joyeuse. Alors que la brune scrutait la tablée autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à Blaise et Drago et qui étaient là depuis le début.

Elle dû les fixer pendant un moment car elle reçu un regard interrogatif du métis. Elle sourit timidement et secoua la tête pour dire que ce n'était rien. La soirée se termina gaiement et tout le monde était heureux quand le professeur Flitwick vint leur indiquer de rester à leur place pour que Mcgonagall vienne les voir.

Ainsi, dans un mouvement commun, tous les élèves se levèrent, les Préfets prenant en charges les premières années ou leurs années assignées. Enfin, quand ils furent tous partis, les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la pièce.

C'est alors que la directrice s'approcha. Ses traits étaient marqués par le temps, par la guerre. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais un sourire chaleureux illuminait son visage. Elle accorda un regard joyeux à chaque personne assise et prit la parole.

« -Bonsoir à tous, débuta-t-elle, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Certains d'entre vous qui ont répondus à l'invitation par l'affirmative ne sont pas encore ici, mais à l'étranger pour la plupart et je sais que quelques-uns d'entre vous devrons s'absenter durant l'année, mais ce ne sera pas un problème.

Ce que je vais vous dire est très important, reprit-elle avec un air plus sérieux. Vous êtes ici pour deux raisons. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir une année de plus ici, où vous avez grandi, mais c'est également pour prouver au monde sorcier que nous nous somme relevés. Vous, la génération de la Grande Guerre, avez un avenir et une vie reconstruite. Je sais que vous avez tous perdu des êtres chers, certains ont même tout perdu, c'est pourquoi nous devons montrer que vous réussissez vos études, que votre vie n'est pas que tristesse. Poudlard peut vous y aider.

Comme vous devez le savoir, nous avons un effectif réduit depuis la Bataille, les gens n'ont toujours pas, ils préfèrent leur donner des cours eux-même et nous devons rétablir cela. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous l'avez décidé, c'est que cela vous fait plaisir, alors passez une bonne année, heureuse et réussie.

Nous avons fait quelques aménagements pour votre arrivée. Vous trouverez une seconde porte à côté de l'entrée de vos anciennes maisons qui vous mènera dans une salle réservée aux anciens élèves si vous souhaitez rester entre maisons, sinon, vous avez un salon et des chambres pour vous tous à côté de la bibliothèque.

Vos bagages ont été menée dans vos chambres de maisons pour une meilleure organisation, mais si vous souhaitez vivre dans la Salle Commune, vous pouvez les y déplacer. Pour les repas, comme vous avez pu le constater, une table dans la Grande Salle a été rajoutée en bas de l'estrade pour pouvoir vous accueillir. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir manger, une des portes de votre Salle Commune mène aux cuisines, n'en abusez pas cependant, les elfes ont assez de travail.

Je pense que les conflits qui se sont tissés durant vos années ici sont dépassés et j'estime que vous pouvez tous faire preuve de tolérance. Aussi, j'espère que votre année vous sera agréable, vous êtes comme chez vous et vous êtes responsable de vos actes. Allez vous installer maintenant, bon retour parmi nous, à Poudlard ! »

Ils se levèrent tous et commencèrent à partir.

« -Une dernière chose, reprit Mcgonagall, les mots de passe de votre Salle Commune et des portes de vos maisons sont des énigmes, nous avons décidé de garder les mêmes, sauf cas d'infraction des élèves. Aussi, le couvre-feu des élèves ne vous est pas assigné, cependant, si vous déambulez dans les couloirs, soyez discrets. Bonne nuit ! »

Il partirent alors vers la porte de leurs maisons respectives. Hermione se disait qu'elle irait peut-être dormir dans les dortoirs communs, elle pourrait discuter avec Luna, elle ne l'avait même pas saluée. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte quand soudain, un élève qu'elle estima de troisième année sorti de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fit demi-tour. La jeune femme demanda l'énigme pour rentrer quand Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent. La question était simple, elle trouva la réponse facilement. C'est alors que l'élève ressortit de la salle avec dix autres élèves, toute année confondue qui pouffèrent des cris de surprise : « Oh, mais c'est Harry Potter ! », « Y a Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley ! », « Ron, Ron, je peux avoir un autographe ? ».

Hermione ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'engouffra dedans, suivie des trois autres. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes : les sœurs Patil, Dean, Seamus et Neville qui venait chercher ses affaires et qui s'apprêtait à ressortir.

« -J'attendrais si j'étais toi, y a une dizaine de fou furieux dehors, indiqua Ron.

-Ah, d'accord, répondit Neville. »

Finalement, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il tenta un pied dehors. Les élèves avaient du être renvoyé dans leur dortoirs et il put partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione décida d'en faire de même et ramassa ses affaires. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la soirée et avait tout ce qu'elle voulait dire en tête, alors avant de sortir à son tour, elle se retourna.

« -Ron, j'aimerais te parler, ce soir ou demain matin. Je serai soit à la Salle Commune soit, après petit-déjeuner, à la bibliothèque.

-D'accord. »

La soirée se termina ainsi, chacun allant dormir là où bon lui semblait. Avant de se coucher, Hermione finit de soigner son poignet et retira enfin son bandage. Elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ron, qui d'ailleurs avait décidé de venir le lendemain.

Home is where my heart is

And I'm always on my way

I don't look back now

We don't look back now

* * *

Et voilà, nos chers sorciers de retour à Poudlard, bientôt le début des aventures sérieuses ! Je crois que j'ai autant hâte que vous de publier mes chapitres !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, il ne suffit pas de follow ou de favoriter, un petit mot c'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait plaisir.

A bientôt, je vous aime !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjours à tous ! Je suis navrée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais le plus important c'est qu'il soit là :)

Il y a une petit référence dans le texte _,_ à qui la trouvera !

Le titre et les extraits sont de la chanson _"Locking up the sun"_ de Poets of the fall qui est un excellent groupe de rock !

Je vous laisse à la lecture des premiers temps de nos sorciers préférés de retour à Poudlard :D

 **Merci à Arrion**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Locking up the sun**

 **Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day**

 **Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time**

 **Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away**

 **Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime**

Drago avait passé la nuit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il fut réveillé par un Blaise un peu trop excité à son goût. Le métis avait ouvert son baldaquin en chantant et en riant. Ainsi, le blond s'était retrouvé debout à sept heure trente du matin.

Il était alors parti se promener en attendant de pouvoir déjeuner. Il avait croisé une Poufsouffle qui devait être dans la même situation que lui. Drago avait erré jusque dans la partie des cachots où se trouvait la salle de Potions.

Dans la guerre, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas voir périr c'était bien son parrain. Severus avait toujours été là pour lui durant sa scolarité, même en sixième année qui était pour lui la pire, il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Sa tante, il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle lui avait pourri la vie jusque dans sa maison et il trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait bien d'être morte au lieu de souffrir sans fin à Azkaban.

Cet élan de nostalgie le poussa à quitter les lieux. Il voulait penser à autre chose et ses pas le menèrent à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'aller s'enfermer dans un livre alors il préféra chercher la porte de leur Salle Commune.

Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver, elle était à quelques mètres de la porte de la bibliothèque et était assez simple. Ce qui attira les yeux du garçon était la gargouille assise sur un piédestal, au dessus de l'ouverture. Elle s'anima lorsque le garçon s'approcha.

« -Toute chose il dévore. Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres , fleurs. Ronge le fer, mord l'acier, réduit en poudre les rochers. »

Drago réfléchis un court instant puis releva la tête.

-Le temps, répondit-il en même temps qu'une voix derrière lui. »

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il se retourna. En face de lui, se tenait Hermione Granger, le visage couvert d'un masque de gène.

 _« Tu n'est plus arrogant et stupide, lui dit un voix dans sa tête »_

« -J'avais trouvé, dit-il simplement, mais avec suffisance.

-Je sais, désolée, répondit la brune en baissant les yeux. »

 _« Allez, fais un effort ! »_

« -Bon, après toi, lança-t-il en essayant de cacher ce que lui demandait cette phrase.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'une personne avait prit possession de son corps. Elle dut finir par se rendre compte de son insistance puisqu'elle balbutia :

-Je... euh... Merci. »

Et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Drago se retourna vers le couloir et souffla intensément. Il savait qu'il allait recevoir des remarques des élèves haineux, c'est pourquoi il devait faire le plus possible pour leur donner tort. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de faire revenait à essayer d'effacer des douleurs qui avaient durées sept ans en une minute.

Le blond entra à son tour et fut frappé par la taille de la salle. Elle devait faire au moins deux fois la taille d'un Salle Commune typique et était vraiment bien aménagée. Un petit salon avait été installé avec des canapés et fauteuils disposés autour d'une cheminée où un bon feu brûlait.

A quelques mètres sur le mur était placé une porte au-dessus de laquelle était écrit en lettres dorées « Bibliothèque » et sur le mur d'en face, une même ouverture où il était écrit « Cuisine ». A proximité de cette porte-ci étaient installée une table et des chaises. La pièce était dans des couleurs chaudes, mais on pouvait parfaitement distinguer des touches par-ci par-là de vert ou encore de bleu.

Les tapisseries et tableaux aux murs, ainsi que le grand tapis dans les tons ocres qui s'étirait au milieu de la pièce rendaient l'espace chaleureux. Drago s'approcha du salon et aperçut trois escaliers. Celui de gauche menait au dortoir des filles, celui du milieu semblait fermé et celui de droite menait au dortoir des garçons.

L'escalier du milieu intrigua le blond qui s'en approcha. Il se rendit compte qu'un écriteau y était placardé et commença à le lire.

 _« Chers anciens élèves. Conformément au règlement, il y a ici un dortoir pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Cependant, vous êtes tous majeurs. Ainsi, les dortoirs ne sont pas condamnés au sexe opposé - je pense que vous êtes assez grand et j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de pouvoir avoir ce droit. Cet escalier devant vous vous mènera à des chambres individuelles si vous ne souhaitez pas dormir dans les dortoirs._

 _Cordialement, Mcgonagall. »_

Drago sourit en pensant à Pansy qui se plaignait toujours lors de leurs années ici parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même dortoir que ses amis. Soudain, il vit descendre Neville Londubat, à moitié réveillé, suivit d'une Luna Lovegood enjouée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à supporter les vagues d'amour permanentes des couples présents.

Finalement, la curiosité guida ses pas dans l'escalier de droite. Il avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le dortoir des garçons, et puis il était persuadé qu'au bout de quelques temps, Blaise allait le traîner dans cette Salle Commune pour dormir là.

Le dortoir dans lequel il entra était grand également. Il y avait plusieurs pièces séparées, chacune contenant cinq lits. Le plus frappant était la blancheur des baldaquins et des draps des lits.

Il comprit, en passant dans la pièce suivante, que ce n'était pas définitif. En effet, il y avait deux lits déjà colorés avec des nuances de bleu. Aussi, il savait exactement à quoi ressemblerai son lit et celui de ses amis.

Il finit par sortir quand son ventre manifesta sa présence et lui rappela l'heure qu'il était. Mais il lui restait encore quelques minutes pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis avant l'ouverture de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il était à quelques mètres de la porte quand un groupe de six personnes qu'il estima de sixième et septième année sortit de la Salle des Serpentard. La plupart d'entre eux le dévisagèrent, certains baissèrent les yeux et celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande le méprisa du regard, mais s'abstint de toute réplique.

Le blond passa son chemin pour entrer. Blaise était assis dans le canapé et discutait avec Daphné. Il allait s'asseoir avec eux quand Pansy débarqua les incitant à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

.

.

Les premiers jours furent plutôt tranquilles pour tout le monde. Les élèves suivaient leurs cours, les autres travaillaient pour eux. Drago eut une petite explication plus prononcée avec une bande de faux joueurs et il avait finit par se faire comprendre de tous ceux qui avaient eu l'idée d'être désagréable avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 11 septembre. Hermione pensa à ses parents qui lui avaient envoyé une lettre ce même jour l'année précédente. L'attentat de New-York avait suscité beaucoup de choses. Le Ministre moldu avait même demandé à rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie et ne l'avait quitté que quand celui-ci lui avait assuré que le monde magique était totalement hors de cause.

Les parents de la brune allaient sûrement commémorer le drame et elle lu dans la Gazette un petit article qui portait une pensée envers les familles des victimes. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que depuis la Guerre, certaines choses qui touchaient le monde moldu touchaient également le monde sorcier.

La sorcière fut sortie de ses pensées par Ginny s'asseyant à côté d'elle à la table. Il était encore relativement tôt et il y avait peu d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. La rouquine commença à manger tout en engageant la conversation avec son amie. Les deux amies ne se voyaient que pendant les repas et quelquefois dans la journée, mais pas plus.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés dans un chambre individuelle donc elles ne pouvaient pas discuter tard le soir et Hermione passait une bonne partie de sa journée dans la bibliothèque ou dans une salle libre quelconque pour travailler.

Elles échangeaient donc beaucoup à l'heure des repas, mais ce matin, la brune avait autre chose en tête. Elle devait parler à Ron qui ne s'était pas montré quand elle lui avait indiqué sa volonté et malgré le fait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle appréhendait quelque peu le moment où elle le forcerait à l'écouter. Le rouquin se levait assez tard et elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans la Grande Salle.

Finalement, elle quitta la table et partit s'installer dans le petit salon de la Salle commune. Elle devait écrire un parchemin de soixante centimètre sur les répercutions de la littérature du XVIIe siècle sur la société sorcière actuelle.

Bien qu'elle ait une semaine pour l'écrire, elle voulait le finir dans deux jours maximum. La brune avait également un devoir assez long en médicomagie mais elle trouvait que l'année commençait relativement calmement.

Ginny, qui avait aussi beaucoup de travail, n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle s'épuisait à faire ses devoirs en avance, mais son double cursus ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se reposer. Elle avait décidé de faire ces études là parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir entre les deux filières et elle savait très bien dans quoi elle s'engageait en s'inscrivant.

Ron arriva enfin après être passé prendre son petit-déjeuner et elle se leva à son entrée dans la pièce.

« -Tu es là, viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

-Ça, j'avais bien compris.

-On va s'isoler, si tu veux bien, dit-elle en sortant et en se dirigeant vers une salle de classe.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, ils étaient à l'intérieur et elle verrouilla la porte.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-J'en ai assez de me disputer tout le temps avec toi, on est plus des gamins qui se chamaillent. J'ai mes opinions, tu as les tiennes et je ne veux pas que de simples désaccords se glissent entre notre amitié. Je sais bien que c'est compliqué en ce moment et que je n'y suis pas pour rien, mais j'ai envie qu'on puisse être de nouveau les meilleurs amis que nous étions. Cependant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as ton caractère et que toute la faute ne me revient pas, donc je compte sur toi pour grandir aussi.

Elle avait tout lâché comme ça et elle respirait profondément à présent. Ron, lui, la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Euh... ouais, finit-il par dire.

-Ouais ?

-Ouais, je veux bien faire un effort, tenta-t-il.

-D'accord, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Il sourit timidement et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Il ne l'avouerai pas, mais elle lui avait manqué et il était heureux qu'elle ai fait le premier pas.

.

.

Le week-end arriva et bien qu'ils soient au milieu du premier mois de l'année, tous les étudiants étaient fatigués. Les cours par correspondance demandaient beaucoup plus de travail. Hermione avait passé son vendredi quasiment enfermé à la bibliothèque et le soir venu, peu avant le dîner, elle voulu en sortir. La fatigue était tellement pesante qu'elle en oublia la porte qui menait directement à la Salle Commune.

Elle se retrouva donc dans le couloir, et elle s'apprêtait à prendre la porte pour rentrer dans celle-ci quand un élève dont elle ignorait la maison et l'année passa précipitamment et la bouscula par inattention.

Tous ses livres et ses cours volèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Sur les nerfs, elle sortit sa baguette et pétrifia l'élève en question. « T'es pressé, hein ? Bah t'attendra, sale gosse ! ». Elle commença à ramasser ses cours, mais les feuilles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'elle commençait à désespérer de devoir toutes les reclasser. Elle vit alors deux chaussures s'arrêter à sa hauteur, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de relever le nez du sol.

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de te part Granger, dit l'individu masculin présent en souriant.

-Il n'a pas fait attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit où pointait ma baguette.

Le garçon rit franchement.

-Tu dois vraiment être en colère... Ou bien tu es crevée, reprit-il en regardant le visage qui venait de se relever.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Blaise Zabini pouvait bien faire dans le coin, à discuter avec elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lança :

-De l'aide peut-être ?

-Volontiers, répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. »

Ainsi, Blaise et Hermione se retrouvèrent à genoux au sol, entrain de ramasser une bonne centaine de parchemins noirs d'écriture.

Le lendemain matin, le métis trouva sur son lit - il avait élu domicile avec Drago dans le dortoir commun, et ils avaient réservé un lit pour Théo - une enveloppe de Colin Crivey. Il savait que le garçon était revenu cette année, mais pas qu'il avait eu une soudaine envie de devenir son ami.

Il finit de se réveiller et ouvrit la lettre. Un sourire radieux, avec une touche de malice se dessina sur son visage quand il vit ce que contenait l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de lui, debout, avec Granger qui était à genoux devant lui.

Juste pour cette image, il serait devenu ami avec Crivey pour qu'il immortalise des moments comme celui-ci. Et il rit en pensant à la tête de Granger quand elle découvrirait qu'il était en possession d'un photo où elle semblait l'implorer.

Son meilleur ami émergea du sommeil et le regarda de travers en le voyant rire. Le blond capta son attention et Blaise sourit franchement.

« -Et ça concerne... ? demanda Drago.

-Essaye de trouver, même si tu ne trouveras jamais, lança-t-il.

Le blond considéra l'enveloppe et ce que tenait son ami dans les mains.

-Daphné t'as écris une demande en mariage ? tenta-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

-Non, si c'était le cas, je ne serais plus là, tu penses bien, répondit le métis en souriant niaisement.

-Oui, bon, arrête d'y penser, t'as l'air vraiment con, reprit le blond. Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait te rendre aussi souriant... Je sais !

-Ah oui ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui savait que son meilleur ami le connaissait très bien et qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucun problème à trouver le fondement de sa joie matinale.

-Soit tu as de quoi faire du chantage à quelqu'un, soit c'est juste un truc hilarant. Bien que nous n'ayons pas la même notion du « hilarant », finit-il en souriant.

-En fait, tu supposes juste, attaqua le brun, bref, t'as trouvé, c'est du chantage. 'fin, je sais pas comment je vais l'utiliser encore, mais ça va être énorme ! Regarde. »

Il tourna la photo et la tendit à Drago. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la regarda attentivement. Il ouvrit cependant de grands yeux en voyant que c'était Hermione Granger à ses pieds.

« -Comment t'as eu ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Hier, j'allais dans la Salle Commune, et là, je la vois qui pétrifie un élève...

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire et comment il avait trouvé la photo ce matin.

-Je croyais que Crivey était du côté de la bande de Potter, répondit Drago.

-Moi aussi, mais regarde, il a laissé un mot. »

 _« Un petit bonjour, pour commencer l'année. Je serai toujours là aux bons moments.»_

« -Wow. Ça veut dire qu'il peut avoir des dossiers sur nous tous, faut faire attention à nos arrières, s'exclama Blaise en riant. Bon, j'ai faim tu viens ?

-Je te suis, répondit Drago en se levant. »

.

.

Ginny avait proposé à Hermione de sortir entre filles le samedi soir dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse pour se changer les idées. Dans ses études d'avocat, elle travaillait dur et elle s'était dit que sortir l'aiderait à décompresser.

Elle avait signalé à Mcgonagall qu'elle et Hermione ne mangeraient pas au château et elles étaient en train de se préparer. Le temps était encore clément et il faisait bon dehors. Hermione fut prête peu avant Ginny et lui signala qu'elle l'attendait dans le salon.

Il était 19h et beaucoup d'étudiants étaient dans la Salle Commune. Quand Hermione descendit les escaliers du dortoir et émergea dans la pièce, Harry sourit, les oreilles de Ron rosirent, Blaise donna un coup de coude à Drago et Pansy se leva du canapé. Colin Crivey ne se fit pas prier pour prendre une photo.

La brune s'avança timidement, sa célébrité n'avait pas arrangé le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, et Harry vint la sauver.

« -Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

Elle sourit en rougissant tandis que Ron s'approchait.

-Ça c'est vrai, si Ginny est aussi belle que toi, j'arrête de la renier sur le champ, rit-il.

-Mais je suis aussi belle qu'elle, voir plus, s'exclama la rousse qui descendait à son tour.

Harry se détourna de sa meilleure amie pour aller embrasser sa compagne.

-Interdit de te faire draguer, sinon, je le tue, compris ? lui dit-il en riant.

-T'inquiète, bon, on y va nous !

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et s'écria :

-Elle sort d'où cette jupe ? Elle est trop belle !

-Euh... Je l'ai achetée cet été. »

En effet, la brunette était vêtue d'une jupe cintrée noire satinée et d'un chemisier rouge. Elle avait des escarpins noirs qui mettaient très bien ses jambes en valeur et elle s'était coiffée avec un chignon.

« -Alors c'est à ça que ressemblent tes cheveux quand tu ne sors pas d'une journée enfermée dans la bibliothèque ? provoqua Blaise en souriant, tirant un petit rire de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

La brune le regarda avec de grands yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, la voix de Pansy -qui était toujours debout- perturba ses pensées.

« -Granger ! s'écria-t-elle avec un ton accusateur.

-C'est moi ? tenta la concernée.

-Où est-ce-que tu as eu ces escarpins ?

-C'est ma mère qui me les as offerts pour mon anniversaire, lui répondit-elle.

-Wow. Les chaussures des moldus sont si classes ? Tu voudras bien me les prêter ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

-Ouais, on verra, dit-elle simplement en riant intérieurement de la situation. »

Pansy Parkinson, qui était toujours habillée avec des vêtements à mille gallions lui demandait de lui prêter ses chaussures, à elle.

Ginny la sortit de ses pensées en lui disant qu'elles devaient y aller. Elle la suivit donc vers la sortie et, juste avant de prendre la porte, se retourna. Elle regarda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, et à ses côtés Drago qui souriait également. Quelque chose clochait chez eux et tandis qu'elle les regardait en cherchant, le métis lui sourit narquoisement, confirmant ses soupçons.

.

.

Après que les deux jeunes femmes aient refermé la porte , Blaise tira Drago dans le dortoir des garçons.

« -Mec ! T'as vu ça ? Il avait raison Théo quand il disait qu'elle avait changé, s'exclama le métis.

-Ouais, je dois avouer que tu as raison.

-Oui, bah en tout cas, faut faire quelque chose. J'ai une idée, faut en parler à Pansy... »

Et les deux jeunes gens partir manger avec une chose très claire en tête.

 **They're locking up the sun, they have their chosen one,**

 **You know this time they'll make him play along**

 **They're taking to the arms, the fathers and their sons,**

 **There's nowhere left to run and hide**

* * *

Alors ? La première rencontre seuls à seuls de nos deux sorciers ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Dites-moi tout, ce que vous avez aimé ou moins :)

Qui a trouvé la référence ? C'est facile franchement !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de publier chaque semaine mais je ne promets rien :)

Je vous embrasse !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonjour ! Hallelujia le soleil se fait petit aujourd'hui, je commençais sérieusement à me dessécher. Comme je l'ai dis dans la chapitre précédent, j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine donc surveillez votre boîte mail ;)

Dans ce chapitre, notre merveilleuse Hermione se fait draguée ! Héhé :3

Bon, allez, je vous laisse à ce chapitre joyeux, le calme avant la tempête. Pardon quoi ? Moi ? Non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai jamais dis que le chapitre 5 allait être tumultueux...

Bref ! Je vous aime vous savez ? Oui, vous savez.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"New Generation"_ de Scorpions.

 **Merci à Arrion !**

* * *

 **Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, ceci est un message pas du tout confidentiel qui ne s'autodétruira pas après que vous l'ayez lu. Avec une amie (family-business), on prévoit de faire un groupe de cosplay ( s'habiller en rapport avec quelque chose de votre fandom ) qui serai composé de quatre personnes ( du coup on en cherche deux autres ), portant sur les représentations en robes des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Si on trouve des intéressées, on aimerait le faire pour une TGS ( Toulouse Game Show ), donc en gros, vous devez être absolument certaines de pouvoir vous y rendre.**

 **Si ça vous branche, ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait être partant, contactez-moi par message privés sur FF, ou sur mon mail qui est sur mon profil ( ou ici : diane . s . gavat gmail . com -sans les espaces ) et je vous ferez parvenir les modèles des robes (by the way, Serpentard et Gryffondor sont déjà prises, cependant, les deux autres sont tout aussi belles ;) ).**

 **Nous espérons trouver preneuses parce que le projet est cool. Il y a deux TGS par an (fin Novembre et mi-avril), j'irais aux deux de cette année, family-business à la première sûre ( on peut peut-être prévoir une rencontre pour parler du projet ensemble pendant l'une d'elles :D ). Par contre, les facteurs comme trouver des volontaires, la conception (qui est assez délicate, je pense) et la présence du groupe entier à la Convention peuvent peut-être reporter à la saison prochaine, mais je ne pense pas que se soit un problème. Il vaut mieux un cosplay bien conçut qu'un travail bâclé qui gâche le rendu commun.**

 **Merci, j'espère faire de belles rencontres, j'arrête de vous agacer et vous laisse au chapitre. Pensez-y quand même !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Réponse review anonyme :

 **Emma :** Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise, j'ai vraiment voulu intégrer le changement de Drago comme une volonté personnelle et je suis heureuse que le rendu soit fluide et que tu apprécies.

La relation Drago/Hermione se construit au fur et à mesure et les bonnes choses se font désirées donc il faudra attendre un peu pour une proximité digne d'une relation amoureuse, mais elle viendra, sois-en sûre !

J'ai assez avancé dans l'histoire (aucun soucis d'inspiration pour le moment et j'espère ne pas en avoir d'ici la fin) et je travaille beaucoup sur le rendu avec ma bêta, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il leur reste beaucoup d'aventures à vivre ;)

Je t'embrasse, à bientôt je l'espère, it was my pleasure :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : New Generation**

 _« -Mec ! T'as vu ça ? Il avait raison Théo quand il disait qu'elle avait changé, s'exclama le métis._

 _-Ouais, je dois avouer qu'elle est moins coincé, qu'elle sait s'habiller et que Potter est riche. Pour que ma mère ait les même escarpins, c'est qu'ils coûtent minimum deux mille gallions, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête qu'affichait son ami._

 _-Oui, bah en tout cas, faut faire quelque chose. J'ai une idée, faut en parler à Pansy... »_

 _Et les deux jeunes gens partirent manger avec une chose très claire en tête._

Always hold on to your dreams

Because the world is not the same

The day you hope will die

Just carry on for you and me

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans les couloirs du château. Leurs talons claquaient sur le sol dur et elles se faisaient remarquer. Elles étaient en pleine discussion quand elles croisèrent un groupe de septième année qui regroupait un peu toutes les maisons. Le groupe, entièrement masculin, ne perdit pas une miette de la vue qui s'offrait à lui et plusieurs sifflements retentirent.

Les deux visées s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Un garçon, assez grand, brun aux yeux émeraudes se détacha du groupe. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui fut frappée par la couleur perçante de son regard.

« -Bonsoir, engagea-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, rendit-il poliment. Je suis l'élève que vous avez pétrifié hier.

-Oh, c'est toi. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais à cran, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé.

-Et bien, je me suis cassé la poignet en tombant, mais Mme Pomfresh l'a réparé. Mcgonagall m'a demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je lui ai dis que j'avais trébuché.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le poignet qu'il avait levé en parlant. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas dû lui mentir.

-Oui, merci. C'est pas grave vous savez.

-Bon, Mione, on va être en retard, et puis j'ai envie de faire la fête moi, intervint Ginny.

-Tu as raison, on y va. Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour toi, dis-le moi, dit-elle en direction du jeune homme.

-Et dis à tes amis de calmer leurs pulsions, pour ma part, je suis en couple avec Harry Potter et en ce qui concerne Hermione, je doute qu'elle ait envie de sortir avec des puceaux dans leur genre, répliqua la rousse assez fort pour que tout le groupe entende, ce qui fit baisser la tête et rougir quelques uns.

-En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi, reprit le brun.

-Ah oui ? Dis-moi.

-Est-ce-que vous accepteriez qu'on se voit à bibliothèque, disons, demain à 15h, demanda-t-il à voix plus basse pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Hermione le regarda en souriant. Elle n'aurait jamais songé qu'un élève qu'elle avait pétrifié sous la colère vienne lui demander de passer du temps avec lui. Et puis il devait lui en falloir du courage pour lui demander ça.

-Entendu, dit-elle en souriant.

Ginny engagea la conversation alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, riant du cran de ce garçon et elles quittèrent le château de bonne humeur.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Drago, Blaise, Daphné et Pansy étaient en grande discussion. L'idée de Blaise était de faire en sorte de devenir ami avec la bande de Potter, qui lui semblait assez sympa. Drago était neutre. Il avait décidé de prouver au monde qu'il avait changé, mais aller jusqu'à faire copain-copain avec Potter, il n'en savait rien. Le passif était lourd entre eux. Cependant, il ne s'y opposait pas, ses amis faisaient ce que bon leur semblait et politiquement il leur serait profitable de se rapprocher des anciens Gryffondor.

Pansy et Daphné n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, elles en avaient déjà beaucoup parlé entre elles et la question était de comment les aborder.

« -Mais, tu sais, on leur a déjà parlé nous, dit Daphné à Blaise.

-Oui, et il paraît même que tu as déjà Granger à tes pieds, lança Drago en s'adossant à sa chaise nonchalamment, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Daphné.

-Non, c'est rien, c'est juste...

Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et fut totalement soulagé en constant que Daphné n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il mentait et qu'il prévoyait de sortir avec Granger. Drago, pour sa part, reçu un regard assassin de son meilleur ami.

-En fait, on est pas mal, constata Pansy, et puis de toutes façons, Granger est mon amie parce que j'adore ses escarpins.

-Tu aurais pu en demander d'autres à ma mère, ironisa Drago, quoique, elle ne te les aurait jamais prêtés, dit-il en riant face aux faux espoirs de son amie.

-Elles étaient belles, intervint Daphné après un moment de flottement dans l'assistance.

-Oui, répondirent les trois autres.

Alors, ses trois amis regardèrent Drago de travers.

-Quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de les trouver belles et vous si, répondit-il tranchant.

-Ouais, de toutes façons, Weaslette est avec Potter et Granger j'en sais rien, conclut le métis. »

La discussion se termina quelques minutes plus tard, fatigués ils rentrèrent à la Salle Commune. Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Londubat et Lovegood jouaient aux cartes et après quelques instants, ils se joignirent à eux, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Ils eurent même droit à une photo de Crivey qu'il afficha en grand au dessus de la cheminée.

.

.

Les deux meilleures amies avaient mangé dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse et elles étaient entrain de chercher un bar où passer la soirée. Elle entrèrent finalement dans une boite de nuit assez réputée et se trouvèrent une table dans un coin.

Ginny se dirigea vers le bar pour commander des boisson lorsqu'un jeune homme s'assit près d'Hermione. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme reconnu enfin le garçon.

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, lança-t-il.

-Et bien, moi non plus à vrai dire. Je suis là avec Ginny, on vient décompresser un peu.

-J'avais espéré te voir en cours malgré la lettre, j'aime pas voir ta place vide dans l'amphi, dit-il.

-Je suis si indispensable que ça ? taquina le brune.

Et alors que le jeune homme allait répondre une phrase qu'il avait sûrement dû se répéter dans sa tête pendant des heures, Ginny s'assit près d'eux.

-Ginny, je te présente Matt. On a peu de cours en communs, mais on passe pas mal de temps ensemble à l'université.

La rousse le salua, et un slow fut lancé sur la piste de danse.

-Tu danses ? demanda le brun à Hermione qui rougit légèrement.

-Euh... Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. »

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil alors que la brune semblait un peu gênée.

Au centre, sous les projecteurs, Hermione Granger dansait. Au plus grand plaisir de son ami qui avait attendu une telle opportunité une année entière. Le brun était assez grand, ses yeux foncés étaient doux, mais secs. Il était le genre que toutes les filles voulaient, mais il n'en abusait pas. La brune le trouvait beau, mais elle n'avait jamais songé à lui plus que comme un ami.

La musique semblait durer des heures et le jeune homme remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa cavalière. Hermione qui commençait à être fatiguée posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait déjà dansé avec des garçons, en amis, mais jamais de slow. Elle avait dansé avec Harry dans la tente, mais c'était différent. Là, elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais elle prenait sur elle, et finalement, elle trouva le moment plaisant, agréable même.

Quand ils rejoignirent Ginny, cette dernière se faisait accoster par un ami de Matt qui se vit vite remettre à sa place. La rousse donna à Hermione ce qu'elle avait commandé et elles commencèrent à discuter. Finalement, tous les amis du brun qui étaient venu avec lui se joignirent aux filles et la soirée alla bon train.

Cependant, la rousse commença à voir que son amie avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang et elle décida qu'il était tant de rentrer. Malgré les protestations de la gente masculine, elles finirent par quitter la boite. La rouquine transplana en escortant son amie et elles arrivèrent aux environ de 2h du matin à Prés-au-lard.

Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent dans le château quelques temps plus tard pour aller directement dans la Salle Commune. Tout le petit groupe de joueurs y était encore, bien que la moitié soit presque endormie. A leur entrée, ils se levèrent tous et Harry raccompagna Ginny. Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione, la regarda dans les yeux et se retourna vers les autres :

« -Je n'y crois pas, il faut que je revienne passer une année à Poudlard pour voir Hermione Granger saoule !

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas soûle, bougonna la brune.

-Bon, je la raccompagne et je vais me coucher. De toutes façons, on perdait Daphné, tu viens ? demanda-t-elle dans sa direction.

-Yep, répondit la brune en s'approchant.

-'Nuit Daphné, tenta Blaise.

-Bonne nuit Blaise, répondit-elle. »

Le métis sourit niaisement et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule se Drago qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

La Salle Commune se vida doucement, et seul le feu crépitait dans l'antre de la cheminée.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla au levé du soleil. Il se leva et se rendit dans la Grande Salle suivit de Blaise. Granger y était déjà, personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'elle avait fait la fête la veille.

Ils commencèrent tous à déjeuner quand les hiboux firent leur entrée pour la distribution du courrier. Les anciens élèves n'y faisaient plus attention, mais le blond fut surpris quand un des animaux se posa majestueusement devant l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il déposa une enveloppe attachée à un bouquet de Jacinthes bleues pastelles.

Il se demandait bien qui pouvait envoyer un bouquet de fleur à la jeune femme qui semblait bien connaître l'expéditeur. Le blond se surprit à se demander s'il enverrait des fleurs à la femme qu'il aimait s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Il rit intérieurement en imaginant Blaise envoyer des centaines de bouquets aux senteurs exotiques et raffinées à Daphné qui n'aurait plus de place pour mettre des vases et plus de tiroirs pour ranger les mots d'amour du métis.

L'oiseau était déjà parti quand elle attrapa le cadeau et elle quitta la table pour l'amener dans le dortoir. Elle mit le bouquet -qui sentait merveilleusement bon- dans un vase et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

C'était Matt qui la remerciait pour avoir passé une très bonne soirée avec elle et lui demandait s'ils pourraient se revoir. Elle laissa le mot sur son lit et redescendit finir son petit-déjeuner.

.

.

En milieu de matinée, après avoir fait un devoir de médicomagie à la bibliothèque, Hermione prit du papier à lettre, de quoi écrire et monta à la volière. Elle se hissa sur la fenêtre et s'assit, les jambes dans le vide. Elle avait réussi à surmonter sa peur du vide et elle n'avait plus le vertige -presque. Elle répondit à Matt et plia son papier. Elle resta un moment là, à regarder la vue que lui procurait sa hauteur.

Si on lui avait dit, quand elle avait quitté le château, qu'elle le retrouverait quelques années plus tard, avec les personnes qui avaient partagé son enfance -personnes qui l'étonnaient de jours en jours-, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la pousser de son perchoir alors elle ne se retourna pas. Elle était dans un état de plénitude total et elle finit par trouver de qui il s'agissait, car il avait toujours la même attitude hésitante avec elle.

« -C'est pour qui ? demanda la brune.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Ron.

-Si tu viens ici, c'est pour envoyer quelque chose. Et tu marches librement, donc ce n'est pas un colis, mais une lettre.

-Désolé Miss-je-sais-tout, mais je n'ai rien à envoyer. Je suis ici parce que ça me rappelle les fois où nous y étions avec Harry, répondit simplement le rouquin.

Hermione se retourna finalement, et sauta à l'intérieur.

-Et toi ? C'est pour qui ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Matt, tu sais, le gars de ma promo. C'étaient de lui les fleurs, on a passé la soirée d'hier avec lui et ses amis, l'informa la brune.

-Ah, d'accord. »

La brune attacha la missive à la patte d'un des beaux oiseaux qui s'envola avec légèreté. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son ami et ils finirent pas s'asseoir ensemble sur la fenêtre pour discuter pendant un moment, comme avant.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, Drago devait rentrer chez lui prendre le thé avec sa mère. Il allait passer l'après-midi hors du château et se préparait dans son dortoir. Blaise était avec lui, et il parlait tout seul -enfin, il parlait à Drago, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

Le blond avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il savait que sa mère allait lui demander de prévoir d'aller voir son père en prison, et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Même s'il savait que sa mère y allait régulièrement, il ne s'y était jamais rendu après avoir accompagné son père aux portes de la prison.

Il finit par se décider à partir peu après manger. Quand Drago arriva chez lui, l'univers du Manoir le troubla.

Il poussa la grande porte en chêne et entra. Il se fit accueillir par les elfes qui semblaient bien en forme et ils lui indiquèrent que sa mère était dans le salon.

Drago aimait cette maison. Malgré ce que la guerre lui avait fait, malgré toutes les personnes qui l'avaient souillé, elle restait la maison d'enfance du blond. Et même s'il lui arrivait de penser qu'il n'arriverait jamais à vivre sa vie dans ces lieux, il appréciait d'y passer du temps. Sa mère vivait seule, bien qu'elle reçoive la visite de quelques amies de temps en temps pour le thé et on sentait que la solitude pesait.

Il salua sa mère qui portait des habits impeccables et ils sortirent ensemble. La partie préférée du blond dans la propriété était les jardins. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais le jeune homme pouvait aller s'isoler et réfléchir dans les dédales de fleurs et de plantes.

Sa mère le savait bien et elle le conduit dans le kiosque aménagé dans la partie Sud des jardins. Ils discutèrent de banalités, Drago appris que la famille Greengrass avait prévu de partir aux États-Unis pour Noël et que son père aurait une permission d'une journée pour les fêtes.

Sa mère enchaîna sur ce sujet et sur les visites et ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord avec quelques difficultés sur le fait que le blond accompagnerait sa mère une fois tous les mois. Drago avait eu un peu de mal avec cet accord, mais il savait que sa mère se faisait du souci à cause des tensions qu'avaient son fils et son mari. La distance que le blond avait prise avec le Manoir en partant vivre à Poudlard lui permettait d'envisager de reprendre ses relations avec son père.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement et le blond quitta sa mère en début de soirée. Il transplana depuis le parc du Manoir pour arriver à Pré-au-lard où il faisait déjà sombre, et l'air se refroidi tandis qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer. L'atmosphère du château et ses amis lui manquaient déjà.

.

.

Hermione avait passé tout le début d'après-midi dans la bibliothèque à travailler. Elle avait finit trois devoirs qu'elle devait envoyer le lendemain à son université et elle s'était plongée dans un livre qui relatait la philosophie moldue en parallèle avec la philosophie sorcière.

Elle reçu la visite de Ginny qui devait également travailler et qui avait besoin d'un livre. La rousse la quitta juste avant 15h et quand le garçon qui l'avait accosté la veille arriva, la brune ne le remarqua seulement que quand il lança un « Bonjour. », la faisant sursauter légèrement.

« -Te voilà, dit-elle simplement. Tu peux t'asseoir, lança-t-elle en voyant que le garçon restait debout.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mais il semblait mal à l'aise et gêné. La brune avait finit ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire et décida d'engager la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, tu n'as qu'à me parler de toi, proposa-t-elle, je suppose que tu connais assez bien ma vie, sourit-elle.

-Et bien, je m'appelle Élian, je suis en septième année ici et je suis dans la maison des Serpentard. J'aimerais être professeur de potion, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce que fait le professeur Slughorn et je trouve que le professeur Rogue était un excellent enseignant.

-Ah oui, c'est bien, j'ai pensé à être professeur quand j'étudiais ici, et puis j'ai changé d'avis.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? Je veux dire, vous auriez pu rester chez vous et suivre une vie d'étudiant normale, demanda le garçon.

-Le professeur Mcgonagall nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous proposer de revenir passer une année ici, dans le cadre de nos études. J'ai passé toute mon enfance ici, et contrairement à ce que certains pensent, je préfère revenir à Poudlard que rester seule dans mon appartement.

-Ah, d'accord. »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter et ils se firent même reprendre par madame Pince parce qu'ils riaient trop fort.

Hermione avait vite apprécié le garçon. Il était sympathique et il lui faisait un peu penser à Matt. Ils avaient les mêmes airs de rébellion sans paraître insolant, et cela leur donnaient un certain charme. Elle finit par apprendre que la mère du jeune homme était morte durant la Guerre parce qu'elle avait refusé de participer aux actions des Mangemorts.

La brune passait un bon moment malgré les souvenirs douloureux qu'ils évoquèrent et l'après-midi fila assez rapidement.

Quand elle estima qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, elle informa le jeune homme qu'elle allait le quitter et il parut un peu déçu.

« -On pourra se revoir ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais j'ai du travail et toi aussi, tu dois passer tes ASPICS à la fin de l'année donc il faut que tu commences à réviser.

-Ouais, mais c'est dans longtemps, et puis c'est mieux de passer du temps avec toi qu'à réviser, sourit-il.

La brune finit de ranger ses affaires sans réagir à la tentative de flirt et se leva.

-A bientôt ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Hermione rentra dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Elle devait préparer tous ses cours pour le lendemain et trier les devoirs terminés qu'elle devait envoyer le lendemain matin.

Elle avait appris que les jumeaux Weasley venaient passer la journée au château et elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler alors qu'ils étaient là. Elle déposa un rouleau de parchemin vierge sur sa table de chevet et observa les jacinthes perpétuelles qui embaumaient les environs.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir, et sous une pile de feuilles de cours, elle découvrit une enveloppe qu'elle avait dû enfouir par mégarde. La lettre était de Colin Crivey, et quand elle découvrit son contenu, sa bouche s'ouvrit de manière démesurée. Hermione eut du mal à croire à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Here comes the young, the new generation

You are the only ones

You are the only ones who can make a change

* * *

Héhé ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à SuperMatt ! (oui, je sais, c'est mauvais, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération :D)

Sinon ? Vous envoyez des fleurs perpétuelles à celui ou celle que vous aimez ? Moi oui, si ça existait et si j'avais quelqu'un à aimer xD

A part ça, vous avez aimé ? Je vais vous laissez mijoter un peu, la suite au prochain épisode ;)

Je vous **aime** , ne l'oubliez pas d'ici **la semaine prochaine** , hein ?

Bisouxx :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut ! Le soleil s'est tellement calmé depuis le chapitre 4 que maintenant, il pleut. J'ai vraiment l'impression que le temps va à l'humeur des personnages dans l'histoire. J'aime la pluie, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas choisi la région de France où il pleut le plus (c'est sûr que le Languedoc-Roussillon, c'est pas le meilleur endroit ^^).

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Hurricane"_ de Thirty Seconds to Mars (j'aime trop ce groupe, sa maman ! Il déchire !) Bref.

A ce propos, si je mets des extraits de chansons, c'est pas parce que ça me fait délirer (enfin si un peu ), mais c'est surtout parce qu'ils représentent l'esprit global du chapitre, donc prêtez-y attention, juste un petit peu :)

Bon, trêve de papotage, je vous laisse à ce merveilleux chapitre :D

Je vous aime, je vous embrasse.

 **Merci à Arrion** , parce que je ne le dirais jamais assez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Hurricane**

 _Elle fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir, et sous une pille de feuilles de cours, elle découvrit une enveloppe qu'elle avait du enfouir par mégarde. La lettre était de Colin Crivey, et quand elle découvrit son contenu, sa bouche s'ouvrit de manière démesurée et Hermione eut du mal à croire à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

 **Tell me would you kill to save a life ?**

 **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ?**

 **Crash, crash, burn let it all burn**

 **This hurricane's chasing us all underground**

La brune se souvenait très bien du moment représenté sur la photo et elle fit instantanément le rapprochement avec le comportement de Blaise. Cet air moqueur était bien dû à quelque chose et la jeune femme comprit qu'il était lui aussi en possession de l'image.

D'un coté, elle n'en revenait pas, mais de l'autre elle trouvait la situation bien drôle. Durant le temps qui était passé depuis leur arrivée au château, elle avait eu l'occasion de découvrir Blaise -sans pour autant dire qu'ils étaient amis- et elle avait découvert un jeune homme toujours joyeux et toujours là pour faire rire. La brune le trouvait un peu comme Fred ou George, mais en un plus Serpentard. Il était plus dans la ruse et la petite fourberie.

En parlant de ces deux cas, ils avaient prévus de venir à Pré-au-lard avant la fin de l'année et elle avait vraiment hâte de les voir. Les deux Weasley n'étaient pas aussi proches d'elle que de Ron ou Harry, mais elle les adorait vraiment. Elle s'était d'ailleurs confiée à Fred de nombreuses fois sur plusieurs sujets et il avait toujours eu le mot pour la faire rire.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à beaucoup de monde, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait aimé le roux durant quelques temps. Puis, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence, elle s'était trouvée stupide et avait finalement succombé aux charmes de Ron -même si ce dernier avait été un peu trop lent pour qu'une quelconque relation amoureuse ne fonctionne.

Elle se coucha avec ces pensées plutôt joyeuses à l'esprit et passa une nuit agréable.

.

.

Drago était allongé sur son lit. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dormir et il avait gardé ses vêtements. Non, il n'était vraiment pas prêt à dormir. Son cerveau était animé par beaucoup trop d'idées. Il n'était que le 16 septembre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait aller voir son père à la fin du mois.

Lucius. Durant toute la Guerre, il avait été du mauvais côté et son fils en avait subi les conséquences. Drago se souviendrait toujours de la douleur et de l'humiliation. Ce soir-là, en cinquième année, il avait cru qu'il pourrait rattraper la réputation qu'avait détruit son paternel.

Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer le directeur de Poudlard pour redorer le blason Malfoy. Mais Drago avait accepté seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère vive avec un mari alcoolique de ne pas avoir su accomplir les missions de son maître, un fils invisible aux yeux de ce dernier et qu'elle finisse par se faire tuer par le maître sadique de son mari.

Il aurait dû tuer Dumbledore, mais le vieux fou avait eu raison de lui avec ses belles paroles. Il avait eu raison. Toutes ses tentative pour le tuer avait été plus que timides car il ne voulait pas réellement sa mort. Il avait eu raison, Drago n'était pas un tueur.

Ainsi, Severus était arrivé et avait accompli le travail. Il savait à présent pourquoi son parrain avait fait cela et il savait que le directeur était condamné avant même qu'il n'arrive à être face à lui. Il avait donc fuit après cet événement et était rentré chez lui.

Seulement, en plus de l'humiliation qu'il avait reçu de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait encore plus enfoncé sa famille et qui lui avait craché qu'il ne valait rien, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur.

Drago avait eu droit à une entrevue dans le bureau de Voldemort et il l'avait puni. A coups de Doloris, il avait senti tout son corps se tordre et il avait cru devenir fou tellement la souffrance avait été insupportable. L'année qui avait suivi n'avait été qu'horreur après horreur.

A présent, il devait aller rendre visite à Lucius alors qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la jeunesse qu'il avait eu si ce dernier avait été capable de passer au-delà de la foutu noblesse des Sang-Purs. Le jeune homme en voulait terriblement à son père, surtout pour avoir entraîné sa mère dans tout ce qu'avait impliqué la Guerre.

Alors, Drago faisait de son mieux pour rendre à sa famille sa valeur et pour changer l'image qu'il renvoyait aux gens. Ses amis avaient réussi à passer au-dessus des relations qu'ils avaient avec leurs anciens camarade de classe, mais lui n'en n'était pas encore là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec Potter, mais il voulait bien le supporter de temps en temps.

Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Blaise qui venait se coucher à son tour. Il tira alors son baldaquin et se prépara à dormir en tentant de refouler ses idées dans un coin de sa tête.

La fin du mois de septembre approchait, et avec lui l'échéance de Drago s'amenuisait. Le 28, car c'était le jour qui avait été convenu avec sa mère, le blond quitta le château protecteur d'Écosse pour rejoindre la Manoir Malfoy où sa mère l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent et partirent ensemble sans un mot de plus.

Ils transplanèrent dans une aire prévue à cet effet et pénétrèrent dans la prison. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Askaban avait beaucoup changée. Les visiteurs prévus pouvaient transplaner directement près de la prion et l'enceinte avait été rénovée et réaménagée de sorte qu'elle soit moins morbide que dans les temps sombres. Les détraqueurs avaient été renvoyés.

Les deux personnes, encapuchonnées, se présentèrent aux gardes, puis au gardien et purent enfin, après avoir donné maintes preuves de leur identité, se diriger dans les couloirs tout de même lugubre de la bâtisse.

Arrivés à proximité de la cellule de Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa et son fils ôtèrent leurs manteaux et s'avancèrent. Le blond resta en retrait alors que sa mère s'asseyait sur une chaise prévue à cet effet. Le visage dépourvut de toutes émotions, Mr Malfoy sorti de l'ombre et s'approcha de sa femme. Il prit place sur une chaise à son tour, derrière les barreaux blancs.

Le masque sur le visage de Drago était parfait, comme il l'avait apprit, mais il avait été profondément troublé en voyant son père. Le jeune homme n'était jamais venu depuis l'enfermement de son père -trois années auparavant. Lucius avait maigri, son visage s'était creusé et il devait s'appuyer sur la chaise devant lui, étant privé de sa canne.

Soudain, alors que Drago observait son père et sa mère discuter, le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu trop grand les yeux en observant réellement son père. Si son père le remarqua, il n'en montra rien, mais il lui paraissait alors tellement épuisé, las de toute envie de se battre.

Le blond senti un élan de colère envers son aîné qui lui avait gâché son enfance en lui inculquant tant les manières qu'il semblait avoir maintenant oublié. La dignité Malfoy semblait s'être retirée de son corps, laissant un vieillard vide de tout. Sans s'en apercevoir, Drago fit un pas en avant, ce qui n'échappa à son père qui releva la tête vers lui. « Drago » souffla-t-il.

Même dans sa voix, il ne restait plus rien. Aucune foi, aucun soupçon d'envie. Le blond se dit qu'il était bien faible de se laisser aller ainsi, même s'il était avec sa femme et son fils. Drago avait terriblement besoin de réfléchir, mais il ne le pouvait pas avec le regard de ses parents posé sur lui. « Désolé Mère » dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la prison.

Il ne transplana pas directement à Pré-au-lard, mais il se rendit dans son appartement au centre de Londres, il avait besoin de s'isoler. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis son retour à Poudlard, mais des elfes y étaient envoyés régulièrement, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours habité.

Il en voulait à son père d'être si faible et si vulnérable alors qu'il lui avait lui-même enseigné de rester fort en toutes circonstances, ou au moins de le paraître . D'un autre côté, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas tout de suite, il avait été profondément mal à l'aise en trouvant son père ainsi, la prison pouvait-elle avoir détruit son père au point qu'il tombe dans la faiblesse ? Comment son père, dur mais majestueux avait-il été tant affecté ces trois dernières années ?

Il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, les idées trop nombreuses. Il avait eut son temps de réflexion et finit par transplaner à Poudlard. Arrivé au dortoir, il s'assit sur son lit, et saisit une plume et un bout de parchemin. Il y inscrivit quelques mots de son écriture fine et élégante et, après coup, se relu sans conviction.

 _« Mère, je suis désolé, je passerai le voir plus tard, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Drago. »_ Il n'avait pas besoin de faux semblant avec Narcissa qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Finalement, Blaise fit son entrée quand il envoya son hiboux. Il était le seul à qui Drago avait dit qu'il allait voir son père, et en bon meilleur ami, il venait s'enquérir auprès du blond. Ce dernier lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et il lui avoua qu'il pensait aller voir son père seul, dans les jours à venir.

Ils partirent ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle et Drago put enfin se changer les idées.

.

Deux jours plus tard, le blond se rendit de nouveau à Azkaban, seul cette fois. Il progressa rapidement dans les couloirs peu accueillants et se retrouva vite devant la cellule de son père. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, il regardait ses mains maigres et tremblantes. Drago fut encore frappé par le temps qui avait marqué son père. Il s'approcha lentement, s'assit, sans un mot. Lucius releva la tête, son fils à quelques mètre de lui. Il ne l'aurai pas avoué pour un galion, mais il était las des tensions entres eux.

Il se leva, prit appui sur le mur et s'approcha de la grille. En face de lui, Drago avait le visage aussi inexpressif que lui avait imposée son éducation et il reflétait parfaitement l'homme devant lui, le même masque.

Drago se leva à son tour et prit la parole. La discussion n'avait pas tellement de sujet, les deux hommes se semblaient pas être enclin à se dire ce qu'ils pensaient et ils tournaient autours du pot.

« -Alors tu es retourné à Poudlard, lança finalement Lucius.

-Je continue tout de même mes études, rétorqua le jeune homme.

-As-tu pensé à ta mère ? Je ne suis plus près d'elle et toi, tu pars alors qu'elle a besoin de toi.

-Je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée ! Si j'ai fait des erreurs, elle n'en a jamais été victime. J'ai été avec elle durant tout le temps où vous avez sombré dans la décadence et l'alcool.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi, tu aurais pu être ici pour les mêmes raisons qui m'y ont amenées. Tu es libre grâce à Potter, contre-attaqua l'aîné.

-Peut-être, mais je veux changer l'image qui me suit, à cause vous !

-En devenant ami avec Potter et sa bande, c'est sûre que c'est respectable, répondit Lucius plein de sarcasme.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce que je suis devenu.

Drago bouillonnait sur place. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été autant en colère, il n'aurait rien dit de plus, peut-être qu'il aurait remarqué que son père était courbé et qu'il vacillait sur ses jambes.

-Et ça, dit-il d'un ton glacial en relevant sa manche, c'est votre faute. Tout est votre faute. »

Soudain, le jeune homme vit le masque de son père s'effacer, laissant son visage tiré de fatigue et de douleur. Le bras qui tenait le mur tremblait terriblement.

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis toute trace de colère s'évapora alors que son père s'écroula sur le sol. Jamais il n'aurait cru d'une telle douleur pouvait l'atteindre quand son père, un homme autrefois toujours infaillible et inébranlable, montrait tant de souffrance. Le blond appela à l'aide et il fut comme coupé du monde. Les Aurors rentraient dans la cellule et emportaient Lucius.

Le jeune homme était resté à l'écart et il sursauta quand un homme s'approcha de lui. « Votre père a été conduit à Ste Mangouste. » entendit-il avant de sortir à grands pas pour transplaner. Il se rendit directement à l'hôpital et dû attendre devant la porte de la chambre pendant que les médicomages s'affairaient auprès de leur nouveau patient.

L'attente fut insupportable, plus encore quand sa mère arriva alarmée. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de se repasser leur dispute, il avait pensé pouvoir renouer une relation avec son père et ça avait été un vrai fiasco.

Environ deux heures plus tard, une infirmière sortit de la chambre et s'approcha de Narcissa. « Vous pouvez entrer. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. La mère de Drago se précipita à l'intérieur et il la suivit rapidement. Un médicomage attendait, un dossier à la main et les accueilli gravement.

« -Bonsoir, l'état de votre mari est critique. Nous l'avons mis sous perfusion, mais nous ignorons quand il sortira du coma.

-Du coma ? Il est dans le coma ? s'exclama Drago.

-Je suis désolé, répondit simplement l'homme.

-Mais vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose, s'écria Narcissa.

-Je regrette mais nous avons usé de tous les sorts qui pouvaient faire effet. Il va mieux qu'à son arrivée, à présent, seuls les traitements quotidiens et le temps pourront jouer sur son rétablissement.

Narcissa Malfoy s'agenouilla près de son mari, Drago voyait pour la première fois une telle proximité entre ses parents et les larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce-qui l'a mis dans un état aussi fragile ? souffla le blond d'une voix mal assurée en se tournant vers le médicomage.

-La fatigue majoritairement, l'âge, l'environnement de la prison n'a pas aidé je suppose et je pense qu'il y a une part de surcharge d'émotions dans le traumatisme. Tous ces facteurs ont certainement affaibli ses capacités en terme de magie, le corps se met alors sur la défensive et entre dans le coma, conclut-il. Je vais vous laisser, s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père, « l'émotion » répéta-t-il doucement. Alors leur dispute était en partie responsable de l'état de son père. Drago avait peur. Oui, il avait peur parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son père. Et il avait peur d'être aussi vulnérable face à ses sentiments. Il s'était laissé emporté et voilà où il en était.

Le blond resta avec sa mère deux heures de plus. Ils dînèrent ensemble, mais ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Il avait l'impression que sa mère allait s'écrouler à son tour à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle lui apparut si faible, si vide. Privée de Lucius, elle apparaissait comme un fantôme.

Il était environ dix heures du soir quand une petite infirmière toqua à la porte. Drago attrapa la lettre qu'elle tenait ente les mains et referma la porte sans un seul regard à la jeune fille. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, ses gestes étaient flous, frémissants.

 _« Salut, je commence à m'inquiéter, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes. Dis-moi juste quand est-ce-que tu rentres, Pansy me tape sur les nerfs. Blaise. »_

En temps normal, le blond aurait souri, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il griffonna une réponse brève : il serait de retour le lendemain, si sa mère le congédiait.

 **No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**

 **No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret**

 **There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames**

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Bon. Bah ça c'est fait, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura captivé. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire passer le plus d'émotion chez Drago, j'espère avoir réussi. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé.

Pas beaucoup de point de vue d'Hermione, mais ça s'arrange pas la suite, vous l'aurez plus vraie que nature !

Je sais, c'est triste, mais une bonne histoire n'en est pas une sans un peu d'émotions à la clé :)

Je vous embrasse, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui pour vous poster ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les review que j'ai reçu, et j'espère en recevoir d'autres, pour les ajouts en favoris et les follows. A chaque fois, je suis encore plus heureuse de voir que vous aimez ce que je fait.

Bon, assez blablaté, le titre et les extraits sont de _"This is War"_ de Thirty Seconds to Mars (J'adore ce groupe, vous le savez déjà ^^)

 **Un grand merci à Arrion !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : This is War**

A warning to the people

The good and the evil

This is war.

Hermione était assise à table et discutait distraitement avec Ginny. A quelques mètres d'elle, une place vide était à côté de Daphné, Blaise en face d'elle avait le visage inquiet et Pansy le harcelait de questions. Par Merlin, où pouvait bien être Drago Malfoy pour causer un tel désordre chez ses amis ?

En s'intéressant un peu plus à leur conversation, elle découvrit que le Serpentard était parti rendre visite à son père en début d'après-midi et qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Finalement, quand tout le monde quitta la table, elle alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonies bien que la curiosité se soit insinuée dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Drago refit son apparition à Poudlard. Octobre était arrivé et il faisait relativement froid, alors il n'y avait presque personne dans le parc du château. Il entra dans la Salle Commune sans un mot, fit signe à Blaise de le suivre et ressortit aussitôt.

Le blond expliqua la situation à son ami, cependant, la Gazette avait déjà fait le travail et maintenant, tout le château était au courant. Les deux amis restèrent dehors, Blaise était bien la seule personne à pouvoir apporter du soutien à Drago dans une telle situation. Lucius avait été le père que le métis n'avait jamais eut, même si Drago pensait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses valeurs.

Le métis était touché également, il avait passé toute son enfance dans la famille Malfoy et plus qu'un meilleur ami, il aurait pu être un frère.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la Salle Commune et le blond ignora superbement tous les regards posés sur lui. Durant toute la fin de journée, il resta assis, ruminant ses pensées. Il resta ainsi les premiers jours, il s'absentait quelques heures le matin ou l'après-midi pour se rendre à l'hôpital et revenait au château. Personne d'autre que ses amis n'avait entendu le son de sa voix depuis la fin du mois de septembre et il était encore plus froid que d'habitude.

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight.

Quand Hermione avait lu dans la Gazette l'article spécial qui annonçait que Lucius Malfoy était à Ste Mangouste dans le coma, elle avait eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était loin de connaître les relations qui liaient Drago et son père, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer privée d'un de ses parents.

Ainsi, quand elle l'avait vu, pendant une semaine aller et venir, plus renfermé que jamais, elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose. Un jour où il avait neigé, elle le suivit alors qu'il sortait du château. Il venait de rentré de l'hôpital et était aussitôt ressorti dans le parc. Il marchait vers le terrain de Quidditch et elle resta à distance de sorte qu'il ne la voit pas.

Le blond gravit les marches des gradins et s'appuya sur la rambarde, le regard perdu dans les anneaux métalliques. Hermione arriva à son tour au pied des escaliers et hésita à monter.

« -Laisse tomber Granger, je t'ai vu dès que tu es sortie derrière moi. » lança le blond toujours en regardant au loin.

Prise de court, la jeune femme finit par le rejoindre.

-Tu veux vraiment rester parce que tu m'énerves à danser sur tes pieds, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Hermione stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce-que ça va ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Sérieusement Granger ? Tu me demandes si ça va alors que ma mère déprime et que mon père est dans le coma, rétorqua le jeune homme froidement.

-Tu sais, j'ai été séparée de mes parents pendant plus d'une année, je peux comprendre... tenta la brune.

-Non, s'écria le blond en plongeant son regard orageux dans les yeux de la jeune femme, non tu ne peux pas. Tu es peut-être proche de tes parents parce que ton enfance a été parfaite, mais tu n'as jamais prit conscience que tu peux perdre ton père du jour au lendemain.

-Drago, j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider.

-Il y a des problème auxquels tu ne peux pas trouver de solutions, arrête d'essayer d'aider tout le monde, tu n'est pas la bonne petite Sainte qui a remède à tout. Ma vie est devenue un problème et tu n'y changeras rien. Maintenant, retourne avec tes amis, fais ta vie d'âme charitable, mais par Morgane laisse-moi tranquille.

-Drago, insista Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Soudain, d'un geste brusque presque violent qui la fit sursauter, le jeune homme attrapa son poignet et le serra avec force.

-Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il. Tu sais quoi, ne m'adresse même plus la parole, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial. Dégage ! »

La brune recula de quelques pas, puis tourna les talons quand ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer. Elle n'avait jamais eut d'altercation aussi grave avec Drago depuis leur troisième année et elle avait cru qu'il n'y en aurait jamais plus. Elle marchait vite et sans regarder où elle posait les pieds si bien qu'elle s'enfonça dans une congère jusqu'au genou, trempant son pantalon. Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle, elle pouvait voire au loin un point noir qui marchait au centre du terrain.

Enfin de retour au château, elle se dirigea directement dans son dortoir après avoir séché l'unique larme qui s'était frayée un chemin vers le coin de son œil. La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses habits mouillés qui lui donnaient froid et rentra sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle regarda la marque rouge qui entourait son poignet.

Elle préféra tourner ses pensées vers autre chose, elle ne voulait pas ressentir la douleur qui l'avait atteinte quand il l'avait chassé, quand il lui avait tout jeté à la figure. Elle avait pensé un instant qui l'insulterait, de cette insulte qu'elle avait entendu pour la dernière fois de la bouche de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et voilà qu'elle ressassait ce qu'elle s'efforçait de garder enfouit, cette douleur fantôme qui s'éveillait en plus de la douleur psychologique toujours présente.

Les fins traits blancs, légèrement rosés qui se dessinaient sur sa peau. « Sang-de-bourbe ». Le long de ses joues des larmes se mirent à couler, elle glissa le long du mur humide et se recroquevilla sur le sol, sous le jet d'eau qui noyait sa tristesse. Elle pleura, silencieusement.

.

.

Le mois d'octobre s'écoulait et Théodore Nott arriva au château. Au fil du temps, il était devenu un beau jeune homme, mais il était resté mystérieux et insondable pour tout autre que ses amis. Le brun n'était pas aussi proche de Drago que Blaise, mais il soutenait tout de même son ami qui était plus hermétique que jamais.

Le jeune homme était assit dans un coin de la bibliothèque, penché sur le compte rendu qu'il devait faire de son expérience à l'étranger quand Hermione s'installa à une table quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'au moment où il s'aperçut qu'elle lisait la même page depuis près de quinze minutes. Il décida de ranger ses affaires, il était là depuis des heures et il était sérieusement las.

Quand le Serpentard s'assit en face d'Hermione, elle sursauta et referma son livre d'un coup sec avant de le mettre dans son sac. Le brun le remarqua évidement, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« -Salut, engagea-t-il.

-Salut.

-Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Théodore Nott viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles, elle aurait sûrement ri.

-Et bien... ça va. Je vais bien, balbutia-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais comme études ? Interrogea-t-il.

Cette fois c'en était trop, quelque chose clochait. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre que le Serpentard vienne discuter avec elle alors qu'il était d'un naturel peu bavard et introverti.

-Double cursus... Médicomagie, Littérature et société sorcière, répondit-elle confuse.

-En même temps, que pouvions nous attendre d'une Miss-je-sais-tout comme toi, provoqua le brun en souriant. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire nerveux alors que le brun reprenait. Ils discutèrent ainsi et au fil du temps, la tension se relâchant, Hermione découvrit chez le Serpentard son égal masculin. Il adorait lire, était très intelligent et brillant. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à parler de livre, des études et de tout ce qui passionnait la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour découvrir cette personne et échanger avec elle comme des amis.

Amis ? Venait-elle de penser qu'ils pouvaient être amis ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout était étrange dans sa vie à présent et elle s'attendait à tout. Oui, à tout, sauf à ce qui arriva la nuit tombée.

.

.

Hermione marchait en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Le silence omniprésent n'était rompu que par le crissement de ses pas dans la neige. Sa tête était pleine à craquer de pensées, plus encombrantes les unes que les autres. Elle arriva finalement devant les escaliers qui menaient aux gradins, Drago Malfoy y était déjà, accoudé à la rambarde.

L'atmosphère était plus que lugubre, presque terrifiante. La brune avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui enserrait l'estomac et lui disait de partir en courant. Mais la jeune femme était bien déterminée à passer à l'action et elle gravit les marches qui s'offraient à elle. Hermione était à présent à quelques mètres de son ancien camarade de classe et ses mains devinrent moites et légèrement tremblantes.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Drago, engagea-t-elle.

-Même si tu pouvais m'aider, je n'accepterais rien venant de toi Granger, cracha-t-il.

-Je croyais qu'on deviendrait amis avec le temps, s'étrangla la jeune femme, les yeux embrumés.

-Alors tu crois mal, dégage Granger, rétorqua le blond froidement.

-Drago, s'il-te-plaît, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. »

Soudain, alors qu'il saisissait son poignet, un éclair vert déchira le ciel. Hermione se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, les larmes aux coins des yeux alors que la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait au-dessus de leur tête.

D'un mouvement rapide, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de la jeune femme dont les sanglots s'échappèrent sans retenue. Le visage de Drago était tiré par la colère, la rage même. Ses yeux étaient encore plus orageux et perçants qu'à l'accoutumée et il avait une expression glaciale.

« -N'ose plus me toucher, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu n'es rien, tu ne seras jamais une personne respectable.

Sa baguette était à présent enfoncée profondément dans la gorge de la brune qui avait le visage baigné de larmes.

-Dégage petite vermine, cracha-t-il en la jetant à terre.

Elle commença à s'échapper, toujours à genoux, quand il leva sa manche et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je vais assouvir ta curiosité, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le savoir. Oui, je porte la Marque, et j'en suis fier. »

Hermione était arrivée devant les escaliers quand elle tenta de se relever. Elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds quand il lui donna un coup dans le ventre, la faisant basculer. La brune se sentait tomber en arrière alors qu'elle essayait de crier à travers ses larmes, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Drago la surplombait depuis le haut des gradins, la manche levée et sa baguette en main.

Le corps de la jeune femme allait frapper le sol, elle le sentait et elle était effrayé. Elle hurla de tout ses poumons, se déchirant la gorge.

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tremblante comme une feuille. Son visage était trempé de larmes et de sueurs froides. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours secouée par les sanglots. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, elle se rendit compte que de nombreuses personnes étaient prostrées autours de son lit. Toutes affichaient un visage inquiet et Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« -Et Mione, c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? s'enquit-elle.

La concernée sécha son visage d'un revers de manche et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait Luna et Daphné debout derrière Ginny. Elle songea qu'il n'était pas judicieux de dire que le protagoniste de son mauvais rêve était Malfoy.

-Je... euh... rien, c'était la guerre, quand on s'est échappé avec le dragon.

Elle était consciente que son mensonge était minable, mais elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir plus. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et quand elle étreignit sa meilleure amie, elle s'aperçut qu'elle saignait sous sa manche. Elle dut avoir une expression explicite parce que Pansy fit un pas en avant.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny se recula instantanément et regarda la brune dans les yeux.

-Rien... Je viens de m'apercevoir que je saignais, mais ce n'est rien, je vous assure. »

Cependant, en un instant, toutes les filles autours d'elle s'inquiétèrent encore plus et elle du relever sa manche, presque sous la force. Ce qui suivit fut un cri de surprise de la part de toute l'assemblée. Pendant son cauchemar et elle savait très bien à quel moment, elle avait inconsciemment gratté sa cicatrice. « Sang-de-bourbe » c'est qui était gravé à jamais sur sa peau.

La brune avait complètement retrouvé ses esprits, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prétexta toutes sortes de choses plus grosses les unes que les autres et s'enferma à clé. Elle pouvait se soigner facilement, mais elle espérait juste que personne ne découvre ce qu'il s'était passé dans son cauchemar. Cependant, elle ignorait bien des choses.

.

Après que la Gryffondor ait refermé la porte, Ginny se retourna vers les autres. La rousse dormait avec Harry et quand Daphné avait débarqué dans le dortoir pour venir la chercher, Luna s'était levé. Harry était allé cherché Ron dans le dortoir des garçons et tout le monde s'était retrouvé réveillé. Les quatre jeunes filles s'étaient alors dirigées vers le lit d'Hermione et elles étaient toutes sûre et certaines de l'avoir entendu crier « Drago », horrifiée.

Leur camarade leur mentait et elles découvriraient ce qui l'avait autant perturbé. La brune ne semblait pas déterminée à sortir de sa salle de bain et elles descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la Salle Commune. En bas, tous les garçons qui n'étaient montés attendait des nouvelles.

« -Comment elle va ? demanda Harry.

-Qu'es-ce-qu'il s'est passé au juste pour que nous soyons tous debout à deux heures du matin ? intervint Blaise.

-Et bien, commença Daphné, Hermione a fait un cauchemar assez horrible vu le volume sonore de son hurlement, mais elle nous a menti quant à son objet précis. »

Ginny s'approcha de Ron et Harry pour leur parler plus discrètement, mais comme tout le monde s'était tût, ceux qui avait tendu l'oreille purent entendre.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous cache, mais elle s'était presque arraché l'endroit de ses cicatrices.

Avec une discrétion à couper le souffle, Ron se retourna vers Drago puisqu'il était présent ce jour-là au Manoir Malfoy.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, reprit la rouquine en les éloignant un peu, mais je ne peux rien dire avant qu'Hermione veuille bien me le raconter. Ce dont je suis sûre, Pansy et Daphné en sont certaines aussi, c'est qu'elle a crié son nom.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et Ginny embrassa Harry.

-Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle en repartant pour le dortoir. »

Finalement, tout le monde repartit se coucher, certain la tête pleine d'interrogation. Hermione avait fini par quitter sa salle de bain, sa blessure totalement guérie. Toutes les filles du dortoirs s'étaient rendormies, mais elle était réellement terrifiée à l'idée de fermer les yeux.

Elle avait revu le Drago qu'elle avait craint de rencontrer à Poudlard. Le Drago Mangemort. Dans le fond, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que tout ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait vécu dans le même endroit que lui durant sept années et elle s'était convaincue de garder cette image de lui. Même au Manoir, ce jour-là, elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il voulait juste ne pas être présent.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle avait l'occasion d'essayer de nouer des liens plus fort que seulement de la tolérance, elle avait peur de lui. Ou du moins, de celui qu'elle avait peur qu'il soit.

.

.

La jeune femme avait réussi à ne pas prêter d'attention au Serpentard pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Malgré le manque de sommeil, elle continuait à faire ses devoirs pour se vider la tête. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comment le blond réduisait sa vie à manger, boire et aller à l'hôpital.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la Salle Commune quand tout le monde était présent était très étrange. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le rêve de la brune, mais personne n'osait en parler. Quelques personnes savaient que Drago était impliqué, mais il en était inconscient. Hermione faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde était avide d'en savoir plus.

Au bout de quelques temps, le petit groupe commença à passer à autre chose. Chacun avait d'autres problèmes et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Le mois d'octobre s'acheva et la jeune femme reçu une lettre inattendue.

C'était sa mère qui l'informait qu'elle et son père se rendraient en Angleterre la troisième semaine de novembre et qu'ils aimeraient bien la voir. Ce fut ce qui permit à la Gryffondor de se changer complètement les idées, ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'elle allait pouvoir revoir ses parents bientôt.

A la fin de la Guerre, elle avait décidé de se rendre en Australie. La tache n'avait pas été moindre, elle avait hésité longtemps avant de rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau les serrer dans ses bras. La brune était allé chez eux chaque été précédents et pour quelques fêtes. Elle n'avait pas pu y aller durant ses deux mois de vacances cette année alors elle avait hâte de les voir.

.

.

Drago savait. Pansy lui avait dit. Voilà un problème de plus dont il se serait bien passé. Il comprenait à présent l'attitude d'Hermione à son égard et savoir qu'il avait été dans le cauchemar de la jeune femme était une chose de plus à supporter. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il avait voulu changer. Il avait presque réussi à passer au-delà de ce qu'il lui avait fait durant leurs années à Poudlard et voilà qu'elle se mettait à le craindre de nouveau. Au moins, quelque chose la rendait visiblement heureuse ces derniers jours et il pouvait la reléguer dans un coin de sa tête pour se consacrer à son problème majeur : son père était toujours dans le coma.

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the Edge of the Earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez pensé des passages dans le terrain de Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce-qui pourra bien les faire se rapprocher de nouveaux ?

Moi, moi et moi, voulons savoir. (Au secours, Rita Skeeter sort de mon corps !). Sérieusement, donnez-moi votre avis sur le déroulement des choses, sur leur vie ensemble dans le château, ce que vous aimeriez bien qu'il se passe, ou non...

Merci encore pour toutes les review, ça ne coûte rien de marquer un petit mot à la fin du chapitre.

Je vous embrasse !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis contente de poster ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part le fait que je suis très fatiguée de m'être levée aux aurores pour prendre le train ce matin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le titre et les extraits sont de la chanson _"November Rain"_ de Guns N's Roses.

 **Merci à Arrion.**

* * *

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

Le 15 novembre, Hermione était particulièrement heureuse. Ses parents venaient passer une semaine en Angleterre et leur avion devait atterrir très tôt dans la matinée. Comme c'était rare chez elle, la brune s'était levée relativement tard, mais elle ne retrouverait ses parents que dans l'après-midi alors elle pouvait bien s'octroyer ce petit plaisir.

La sorcière devait retrouver Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, ils savaient que ses parents venaient et ils avait pensé que venir les saluer avec elle serait une bonne idée.

Après la Guerre, Hermione était retournée en Australie rendre leur mémoire à ses parents et malgré le fait qu'ils aient préféré rester là-bas, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Tous les amis proches de la jeune femme les connaissaient et ils étaient venus mangé au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Harry.

La brune marchait tranquillement hors de la Salle Commune lorsqu'elle croisa Pansy. Elle la salua d'un signe de main mais cette dernière avait le visage assez fermé et ne lui rendit pas son salut. Hermione la regarda et la brune baissa la tête en passant son chemin. L'ancienne Serpentard avait parfois des sauts d'humeur alors la jeune femme ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela.

La brune se dépêcha dans les couloirs et arriva dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle marchait entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serdaigle pour rejoindre la sienne, les gens se retournaient sur son passage et murmuraient en la regardant. Elle ralentit légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, sa célébrité avait cessé depuis un temps de provoquer de telles réactions.

C'était forcément autre chose. Elle progressait dans son avancée quand Ginny se jeta sur elle. Elles était à quelques mètre de sa table quand Harry apparut dans son champs de vision. Derrière lui se tenait Ron et ils avaient un regard qu'elle n'avait vu en eux qu'en temps de guerre.

Ron s'avança, tendit le numéro de la Gazette à le jeune femme et murmura « Je suis désolé ». La brune baissa les yeux. Les mots déchirant sa tête.

ARTICLE INEDIT : CRASH !

L'unique et triste vol depuis l'Australie.

 _Un avion en provenance d'Australie s'est crashé cette nuit aux alentours de 5h du matin. Son arrivée à destination de Londres était initialement prévue à 5h27, mais c'est dans la Manche qu'il a finit sa course. Tous les passagers sont actuellement portés disparus et de nombreux hélicoptère survolent les lieux depuis plusieurs heures déjà._

 _Plongeurs, enquêteurs et membres administratifs se relaient sur le terrain pour découvrir les raisons de ce drame. Le Ministre moldu..._

Hermione arrêta de lire quand ses yeux ne purent plus suivre le fil des mots. Le goût amers des larmes, chaudes et salées dévalant ses joues emplit sa bouche. La noirceur emportant avec elle la joie de vivre de ce qui aurait dû être une belle journée. La sensation d'une enclume lâchée dans la poitrine et qui occupait à présent toute la place.

Sa gorge était tellement serrée alors que son cœur se brisait. Plein de petits morceaux qui ne se recolleront jamais. La douleur qui aurait dû être déchirante, mais qui en réalité, était bien pire. Le journal tomba sourdement sur le sol. Hermione apprit à cet instant que son cœur ne battrait plus jamais comme avant.

Devant elle, Ron s'approcha. Il la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé. ». Et elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, tout le monde autour se taisait. Et elle cria. Un cri de douleur, un cri brisé. Le rouquin lui caressait les cheveux, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient pas supporter son poids, le poids de la tristesse et elle tomba à genoux.

Les dalles froides. Elle pleurait tellement. Personne autour ne disait rien, un silence respectueux régnait jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ginny s'assit près d'elle et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort. Mais qui donc pouvait bien la calmer alors que ses parents s'étaient évanouit dans l'océan ?

Un temps indéfini était passé quand Harry et Ron l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avaient conduite dans son dortoir. Quand elle était sortie de la Grande Salle, tout le monde l'avait regardé. On avait pitié d'elle, certains semblaient touchés.

A présent, elle était dans son lit. Ses amis étaient restés proche d'elle, ils lui parlaient, lui apportait se dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, ce qu'elle voulait s'était voir ses parents et s'assurer qu'ils n'était pas morts. Morts. Quand elle y pensait, elle pleurait de plus belle. Morts. Non, se n'était pas possible.

Morts.

Une heure, deux heures et trois heures passèrent. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et ses compagnons quittèrent les lieux. Ginny lui promit de revenir aussi vite que possible et elle se retrouva seule.

.

.

Drago avait lu les nouvelles et quand il avait vu entrer Hermione dans la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres et de la joie dans les yeux, il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Même s'ils n'étaient pas encore devenus amis, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas ce qu'elle allait endurer, en réalité, perdre ses parents était bien la plus grande peur du blond.

Le moment le plus troublant avait été quand toute sa joie avait quitté son visage qui était devenu en quelques seconde déchiré par la douleur et la tristesse. Et elle avait crié. Le blond savait que si ses parents venaient à mourir, rien ne pourrait le calmer.

Ils n'étaient même pas amis, mais il ne souhaiterait pas cela à son pire ennemi, alors il s'autorisa à compatir. Parce que son père pouvait le quitter n'importe quand. Et dès qu'elle quitta la salle, il s'autorisa à montrer qu'il était touché.

Blaise et Daphné, qui étaient plus proches d'Hermione que le blond, discutaient près de lui, et il s'intéressa à la conversation.

« -Elle m'en a parlé quand on était à la bibliothèque avec Pansy, ils devaient se voir ce soir au restaurant. Je suis tellement triste pour elle. J'irai la voir plus tard, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop mal.

-Tu rigole, elle vient de perdre ses parents, mais sinon ça va, je pense même qu'elle sera en forme dans quelques minutes. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, reprit le métis alors que la jeune femme allait répliquer. On passera la voir ensemble, c'est sûr que c'est dur, même si on la connaît pas trop et qu'on est pas vraiment amis. »

La Gryffondor ne s'était pas montrée dans le château depuis le drame de la matinée. Certain disaient qu'elle était partie, mais le blond savait très bien qu'elle était dans son dortoir parce que Pansy était allé la voir. Dans le parc de Poudlard, une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'herbe et le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux qui semblait figer le temps, comme si l'air état empli de tristesse.

Après le repas, le Serpentard avait choisi de quitter l'atmosphère lugubre qui pesait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, on plaignait Granger, mais on ne disait rien à voix haute, de peur de se faire entendre. Les commérages étaient lourds et le blond sorti pour marcher un peu.

Il avait croisé Ginny qui faisait la moue. Apparemment, son amie l'avait congédié de son chevet pour rester seule et la rouquine semblait assez vexée. Il passa finalement son chemin et sorti du château.

Drago était plongé dans ses pensées quand ils aperçut au loin une tache noire qui avançait vers le lac. Il s'approcha et vit une Granger emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture s'asseoir près de l'eau. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était creusé par les sillons des larmes salées. Son regard était complètement vide, mort de toute expression. Le blond s'assit lentement à côté d'elle et il scruta le lac sans un mot.

Puis, au bout d'un court instant, la brune commença à pleurer silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots furent trop gros pour qu'elle les retiennent. Drago ne disait rien, il était juste là, laissant Hermione extérioriser. Il était là, regardant le lac dans un silence respectueux, solennel. La brune avait senti que quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire qui c'était. Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, et quand Drago Malfoy s'était assit près d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le repousser.

Quand le ciel s'assombrit derrière son voile blanc, le blond raccompagna la jeune fille à l'intérieur du château. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur Salle Commune, la brune dit doucement « On va ailleurs, s'il te plaît. ». Le jeune homme avait cherché quelques instant un endroit où il pourrait conduire la Gryffondor, et il l'amena finalement dans la Salle Commune des anciens Serpentard -un endroit qu'il savait désert. Il allongea la brune dans un lit et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle demanda au blond de ne dire à personne où elle était.

Dés que sa respiration devint régulière, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit d'à côté se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans quelle histoire venait-il de se fourrer ? Il avait juste voulu être serviable et il se retrouvait maintenant avec Granger sur les bras. Elle ne le dérageait pas foncièrement, mais il n'aimait pas être au courant de sa présence dans ce dortoir alors qu'elle était en pleine dépression et il ne devait en parler à personne en plus de cela.

Finalement, il prit le parti d'aller chercher de la nourriture et de revenir au plus vite. Il alla directement dans les Cuisines et revint en une dizaine de minute dans les cachots. La brune n'avait pas bougée et il mangea plus ou moins tranquillement en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle se réveilla enfin quelques minutes plus tard et le blond s'agenouilla près du lit.

« -Hey, Granger ? Comment tu te sens ?

La situation lui paraissait tellement étrange qu'il préféra ne pas y penser.

-...

-Tu vas manger et puis on retourne là-bas, d'accord ?

-J'ai pas envie de voir du monde...

-Il est plus de 21h, le couvre-feu est passé et il n'y a que tes amis dans la Salle Commune, tenta le blond.

-Mais justement, je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas de la pitié qu'ils ont pour moi. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre ce que je ressens. Toi tu ne m'aime pas alors tu t'en fou un peu et au moins, tu n'as pas pitié de moi. En plus, tu peux comprendre... ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.

Il le disait pour ses amis, parce qu'elle avait forcément besoin d'eux dans un tel moment. Et ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas savoir où elle était. De plus, le blond tenta de ne pas relever la remarque sur son père, parce que s'il se mettait à déprimer avec Granger, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Bien sûr que si je le pense, s'écria-t-elle, oh et puis tu m'agaces !

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. Merlin savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de compagnie, surtout s'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy. Derrière elle, le blond esquissa un sourire et déposa ce qu'il avait prit à manger sur la table de chevet.

-Mange ça et on retourne vers la civilisation. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de te gérer plus longtemps, la taquina le blond. »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, son visage était visiblement contrarié. Cependant, son camarade ne semblait pas vouloir lui lancer plus de piques, alors elle abandonna sa confrontation visuelle. Elle en avait marre de lutter, tout le temps, pour presque rien. Alors, finalement, la brune le remercia silencieusement et commença à manger.

Puis, elle se mit à parler. Sans s'arrêter, elle raconta des tas de choses au blond qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle lui parla de ses études, du jours où elle avait reçu la lettre de Mcgonagall, tout. On aurait dit qu'elle avait des centaines de milliers de mots coincés dans sa tête qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, mais que personne ne l'avait jamais écouter les dire.

Comme ça, Drago appris un millions de choses sur la brune. Quand elle se mit à lui parler de ses parents et qu'il vit qu'elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il se leva et lui intima de ne plus rien dire. Alors elle se tût, plongeant son regard dans l'infinie grise des yeux du Serpentard. Elle avait un regard vide, tellement épuisée, presque suppliant de la laisser là et de partir loin.

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis Drago l'aida à se relever et ils sortirent en silence dans les cahots. Comme l'avait prédit le blond, ils n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur Salle Commune, Hermione s'arrêta. Le blond se retourna et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« -T'inquiète Granger, tes amis sont là pour toi, ils ne comprendront peut-être pas ce que tu vis, mais laisse leur la chance de t'aider dans ce que tu traverses, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-Je vais essayer, répondit simplement la Gryffondor.

-Au fait Granger, reprit le blond alors qu'elle s'appétait à rentrer dans la pièce, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'avais tort. Maintenant tu peux comprendre et je serai là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement. Se remémorant malheureusement son mauvais rêve. Elle chassa ces images de son esprit et plongeant son regard dans celui du blond elle répondit franchement.

-Je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes, j'ai bien peur de commencer à t'apprécier, dit-elle en souriant sincèrement. Merci encore pour ce que tu as fais, reprit-elle plus sérieuse, tu étais bien la dernière personne que je voyais venir me consoler.

Le blond fit la moue et la jeune femme entra dans la salle avec un pâle sourire.

Toutes les personnes présentes stoppèrent net leurs activités et Ginny se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son amie.

« -Hermione, mais où t'étais passée ? J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, on ne t'as pas vue quand on a voulu revenir dans le dortoir, j'ai cru, on a cru...

Drago qui était entré à son tour plissa les yeux et fit une grimace désapprobatrice sachant très bien quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme qui s'était confiée à lui.

-Ginny, laisse-moi, lâcha Hermione. »

Et elle la dépassa en partant dans son dortoir. La rousse qui était restée bouche bée se retourna vers le blond en même temps que presque toute l'assemblée et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Me regardez pas comme si c'était de ma faute, s'exclama-t-il.

-Vous aviez disparut tous les deux et vous arrivez ensemble, tu dois bien savoir quelque chose, accusa Harry.

-C'est juste que cet après-midi... »

Le Serpentard leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans les grandes lignes et, bien que les autres Gryffondor soient à moitié convaincus, il s'assit nonchalamment sur le canapé, croisant les jambes d'un mouvement souple et distingué. Les autres étudiants retournèrent à leurs activités et Drago pu enfin souffler un peu.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi, et à ce que Granger lui avait dit avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Le moment n'était pas le meilleur pour juger de ça, mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Gryffondor était sympathique. Il voulait faire des efforts pour ne plus être le garçon qu'il était à Poudlard, et il voulait bien revoir ses volontés en questions d'amitié. Était-il devenu ami avec Granger ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Mais après tout, elle avait raison. Faute de se disputer, ils pouvaient bien s'apprécier.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, portant son attention sur la partie de bataille explosive qui se jouait entre Blaise, Théo, Ron, Harry et Neville. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Cette image s'imposa plusieurs instants dans l'esprit de Drago : ses amis aussi semblaient enclin à apprendre à connaître les Gryffondor.

Le blond posa son verre et sorti de la salle. Il était presque minuit et les couloirs étaient totalement déserts. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, ses pas résonant dans l'immensité du château. Il s'arrêta devant un mur et s'assit parterre. Le jeune homme avait voulu venir ici depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds dans le château, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps -ou le courage, il n'en savait rien. Drago était là, devant la Salle sur Demande, et il replongea dans ses pensées.

Il avait eu peur, il se l'avouait. Et pas que pour lui-même. Il avait craint pour sa mère parce que s'il était mort dans les flammes, elle aurait été détruite et elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir le coup. Il avait craint pour Blaise (1), car il n'aurait jamais supporter de le perdre aussi. Et bien que ça lui ait coûté, il avait craint pour Potter et ses amis. D'un part parce que Potter était le seul qui avait pu les sortir de la Guerre, d'autre part parce qu'ils restaient ses camarades, malgré les querelles, les coup bas, et il s'en serait voulu s'ils avaient péris dans cette pièce.

Finalement, quand ses yeux réclamèrent un peu de repos, le Serpentard quitta l'étage. Il entrerai dans la Salle sur Demande une prochaine fois.

.

Dans la Salle Commune, la bataille de carte faisait rage et Ginny n'osait pas monter dans le dortoir commun, vu la réaction d'Hermione quelques heures plus tôt.

La brune s'était couchée dès qu'elle était arrivée dans son dortoir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil comme elle l'avait espérait. Elle repensait inlassablement à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy. C'était vrai, elle avait besoin de ses amis, mais elle souffrait trop pour ne pas être à crans.

Hermione repensa également à ce qu'elle avait dit au blond. Il l'avait peut-être chassée quand elle était venue pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, il avait été là pour elle. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme aimable et serviable, tout autre que le Drago Malfoy des premières années à Poudlard. Alors oui, elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle pouvait l'apprécier.

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

* * *

(1) Je prend ici le passage du film et non du livre où Blaise est dans la SSD avec Drago.

Je suis désolée, mais je vous promet que c'est le dernier aussi triste jusqu'à dans un petit moment. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop blessé (je sais que c'est hypocrite...)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre rage envers moi et tout l'univers, je vous écouterais toujours. Laissez juste un petit mot, please.

Je voue embrasse, à la semaine prochaine avec des bonnes nouvelles (PROMIS !).


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai un gros problème d'ordinateur donc je poste depuis un autre ordi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne peux pas trop raconter ma vie parce que ma soeur réclame son ordi.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Smoke and Mirrors"_ de Poets of the fall.

 **Merci à Arrion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Smoke and Mirrors**

Do we even know who we are

Living like all life is forfeit

Like we can just go redefine it

Regardless what we broke

La brune se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Elle avait mis plusieurs heures à s'endormir et elle était épuisée. Elle se leva finalement et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ignorant superbement les messes basses sur son passage, elle s'assit près de Ginny. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui lui pesait, elle était désolée pour la veille, et quand tout fut dit, elle mangea sans conviction.

La Gryffondor parcourut la table du regard et n'y trouva pas Drago. Il devait sûrement s'être rendu à l'hôpital. Elle se détourna, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans toute la salle. Ainsi, elle capta les yeux émeraudes du jeune Serpentard qui l'avait abordée en septembre, et elle y vit ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré chez ses amis : une infinie tendresse dépourvue de pitié.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ce regard quasiment inconnu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait bien besoin de sa mère pour la réconforter. Car s'était bien elle qui avait été là durant ses premières années à Poudlard, et c'était elle qui l'avait mille fois encouragée quand elle doutait et quand elle s'angoissait.

Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue et s'échoua sur la table. Élian se redressa sur son banc et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif. Oui, parce qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Il avait perdu sa mère et également son père en quelque sorte. Ils étaient tous les deux morts et il en était bien conscient. La brune sécha sa joue et sortit un papier de sa poche. Elle y inscrivit quelques mots et l'envoya au jeune homme.

Bien que surpris, il répondit immédiatement et le renvoya. Ils se verraient donc en première heure de l'après-midi dans le parc pour parler un peu. Hermione commençait vraiment à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. En deux jours, elle avait cherché du réconfort chez des personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de son entourage et elle devait reconnaître qu'une aide extérieure lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Elle passa donc les trois jours suivant à discuter avec Drago la plupart du temps et elle voyait Élian quand il avait du temps de libre. Ses amis n'en savaient rien et elle s'en portait bien. Ainsi, elle commençait doucement à faire face et elle pouvait enfin recommencer à vivre plus normalement. Bien sûr, chaque soir, elle pleurait, mais Ginny était là pour ça et Hermione avait réussit à passer au-delà de son agacement envers l'excès de compassion de ses proches.

Novembre céda sa place à décembre et avec lui arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Le château vit sa population baisser grandement et la jeune Gryffondor partit passer le réveillons au Terrier avec Harry et les Weasley. L'ambiance était très joyeuse, comme toujours dans la famille, mais c'était la première fois qu'Hermione était triste le jour de Noël.

Elle avait déjà passé cette fête sans ses parents, mais là, tout était différent. Elle ne le fêterai plus jamais avec eux. Les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés et elle avait voulu des funérailles discrètes. Après tout, presque personne ne connaissait vraiment ses parents.

Ron la sortit de ses pensées en posant sa main sur sa jambe. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la prit avec lui pour danser. Il lui demanda de ne pas être triste alors que ses parents auraient voulus la voir sourire un jour comme celui-ci et elle tenta de ne plus y penser. Après tout, elle allait passer le Nouvel An avec ses amis et le petit groupe de Serpentard, cela promettait d'être vraiment spécial. Elle sourit à cette pensé, ce qui élargit le sourire de Ron. Il l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'ils retournaient s'asseoir pour manger.

La soirée se passa gaiement et ils ouvrirent les cadeaux avec bonne humeur. Tout le monde était content et Hermione se sentait à présent entourée des meilleurs, de sa deuxième famille. Les quelques jours qu'elle passa au Terriers furent curatifs.

Plus d'un mois était passé et la douleur se faisait un peu moins constante. La jeune femme commençait à se relever tant bien que mal, entourée et soutenue par les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle parvenait à penser à autre chose que sa douleur et à se concentrer sur la vie devant elle, à apprendre à vivre avec sa perte.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy était toujours plongé dans son sommeil sans fin. Un Noël chez les Malfoy n'était pas un événement très festif, mais un Noël chez les Malfoy à l'hôpital l'était encore moins. Drago était allé vivre avec Narcissa dès le début des vacances, pour la soutenir et surtout pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop seule.

Le blond passa la soirée du réveillon dans la chambre de son père, avec sa mère complètement abattue. Il avait prévu de passer le Nouvel An chez Blaise, mais il commençait à hésiter. Il parla beaucoup avec sa mère, de choses diverses, mais il avait besoin de cette proximité depuis que son père était dans le coma. Après tout, sa première volonté quand il était allé le voir à Azkaban était de se réconcilier avec lui.

Il en vint à parler d'Hermione. Hermione ? C'était étrange comment il avait utilisé son prénom sans s'en apercevoir.

Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, pouvait-il la considérer comme une amie ? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'aimait bien, elle était bornée parfois, mais il la supportait et ils allaient bien passer le Nouvel An ensemble alors, oui, il s'accorda le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

Hermione.

Le blond quitta le Manoir le 30 au soir et se rendit directement chez Blaise, là où la fête aurait lieu. Le Manoir Zabini était une grande bâtisse construite au bord d'un petit lac présentement gelé. Drago connaissait les lieux presque aussi bien que son propre Manoir. Il avait passé des jours entiers chez son meilleur ami à chercher les moindres secrets de la demeure quand ils étaient gamins.

Il fut accueilli par l'elfe de maison du métis qui le conduisit dans le salon où Daphné discutait avec Pansy. Quelques jours auparavant, Blaise avant sauté dans le gouffre en déclarant son amour à celle qu'il aimait depuis bien longtemps et le jeune couple se portait très bien.

Le blond les salua avant de partir chercher son ami. Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre à l'étage et regardait par la fenêtre quand Drago poussa la porte silencieusement et s'avança dans la pièce. Le jeune homme s'allongea ensuite sur le lit de son ami et croisa les jambes. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler et que si le métis voulait se confier, il le ferait. Le brun se retourna finalement et regarda son ami.

« -Tu te souviens quand je venais chez toi passer le Nouvel An ? demanda le métis dont la question était parfaitement rhétorique. Chaque année.

Le blond se leva, sachant très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

-Tu sais très bien que tu étais chez toi, et tu ne dois pas penser à ça alors qu'on va faire la fête. Si ta mère a fait des erreurs, tu ne dois pas les laisser peser sur ta vie.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours et reprit :

-Tu as ce que tu as toujours voulu, tu as Daphné. Tu as des amis -considérons Potter et sa bande comme des amis, ajouta-t-il en souriant-, et plus que tout, tu m'as moi.

Il s'était inclut en riant, mais c'était bien plus profond. Ils avaient passé chaque Noël et chaque Nouvel An ensemble parce que la mère du métis les passait accompagnées d'amants et ne se préoccupait pas de son fils. Ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître et c'était très fort.

-Merci, répondit Blaise. »

Il donna à son ami un étreinte brève mais sincère et ils descendirent ensemble rejoindre leurs amis. Les autres arrivèrent le lendemain après avoir quitté le Terrier et la journée se passa tranquillement. Ils prirent l'apéritif dans le salon et les discussions allaient bon train quand Blaise convia tout le monde à passer à table.

Hermione était assise entre le métis et Drago et elle avait Fred en face d'elle. Elle passa la majeur partie de son temps à discuter avec le blond. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses de lui, de ses études, ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien. C'était étrange comme elle se sentait bien près de lui à discuter. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec un ami de toujours, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rapprochés que très récemment et pas dans les meilleures conditions.

La brune trouva le repas excellent et fut surprise de l'attitude des Elfes de maisons qui semblaient sincèrement heureux de servir Blaise. Le dîner se passa très joyeusement et tout le monde rejoignit le salon avec entrain.

.

.

Les heures passaient et le temps s'écoulait comme l'alcool tandis que les visages commençaient à refléter le nombre de bouteilles vides. Hermione avait les joues rosies alors que les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Finalement, dans un élan de sagesse, elle se leva des genoux de Fred où elle avait élu domicile depuis un bon bout de temps et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Personne ne sembla remarquer son déplacement, personne sauf Drago.

Hermione se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore assez lucide pour se mouvoir sans difficultés apparentes et choisit de monter les escalier qui s'offraient à elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à finir la soirée totalement saoule, à quatre-patte devant les toilettes.

Il faisait sombre et quand elle arriva en haut, elle alluma les lustres du couloir. La jeune femme progressait en cherchant une pièce où elle pourrait se reposer quelques instants.

Elle ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans la chambre de Blaise. La pièce était spacieuse et comportait beaucoup de fenêtres. Tous les meubles était dans les tons sombres, mais l'atmosphère qui y régnait était légère et presque accueillante. La jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant, détaillant l'agencement. Le lit du brun, relativement grand aux couleurs de Serpentard était placé en face d'une grande cheminée de pierre blanche. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient deux cadres-photo.

Sur la première illustration, Blaise était entouré par Drago et ses parents. Ils souriaient tous -sauf Lucius qui gardait son éternel masque- et Hermione fut surprise de la sincérité de leurs visages alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Même Narcissa Malfoy semblait heureuse. Sur la seconde, Blaise était avec Drago seulement et ils avaient une attitude que la brune ne leur connaissait pas. Si leur physique n'avait pas été si différent, ils auraient pu passer pour des frères de sang.

La brune ressortit cependant et continua d'avancer dans le couloir, prenant la porte suivante sur sa droite. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa.

Hermione était tombé sur une porte verrouillée. Piquée dans sa curiosité, elle sortit sa baguette puis se ravisa. Elle n'était pas chez elle et cela aurait été déplacé d'entrer alors que la porte était fermée. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer quand elle se retourna. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de se raisonner, elle jeta un sort au verrou et entra tout de même.

La pièce était très lugubre et encore plus sombre que tout le reste du Manoir. Les fenêtres étaient closes et les rideaux étroitement fermés. Elle fit quelques pas et s'éclaira avec sa baguette. Un grand lit noir et gris, une armoire en bois massif et deux tapisseries. C'était une chambre, mais une chambre malsaine et inhabité depuis très longtemps.

Il y faisait froid et la brune était mal à l'aise. Sa curiosité était pourtant bien présente et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le moindre détail, le moindre objet. Après quelques minutes, quand l'atmosphère devint trop lugubre, elle se retourna pour sortir.

A peine eut elle fait face à la porte qu'elle manqua de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Elle avait fait attention de ne pas être vue en rentrant, donc son sursaut était proportionnel à la peur qu'elle avait eue en voyant Drago devant la porte. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier, mais ses tentatives tombèrent à l'eau ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Il l'invita à sortir et elle le suivit sans broncher.

« -C'est quoi cette pièce ? questionna-t-elle alors que Drago reverrouillait la porte derrière eux.

-Je ne suis pas censé en parler, mais je suppose que tu en as trop vu pour ne pas m'agacer avec ça à chaque fois qu'on se verra.

Hermione lui lança un regard entendu.

-C'est la chambre de la mère de Blaise, reprit-il d'un air grave. Quand il avait deux ans, le père de Blaise s'est fait tuer et sa mère à commencé à boire. Elle a arrêté de s'occuper de lui et elle à ramené beaucoup d'hommes dans son lit. Blaise à vécu son enfance seul au Manoir avec les Elfes comme uniques compagnons et il passait la plupart de son temps libre chez moi. Finalement, sa mère a complètement plongé et elle est morte dans des circonstances inconnues alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Elle s'était mariée de nombreuses fois pour l'argent et Blaise en a bénéficié, mais il a complètement coupé les ponts avec les fantômes du passé et cette pièce est condamnée depuis le jour où sa mère avait définitivement quitté leur Manoir.

Hermione resta sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le métis, d'un naturel joyeux, pouvait avoir eu une telle enfance.

-C'est pour ça que les Elfes sont comme ça, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle.

-Blaise n'en parle pas beaucoup, je suis le seul à le connaître autant, mes parents l'ont quasiment élevé. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas aborder le sujet, c'est assez sensible.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprend, répondit la brune.

Il y eut un moment de silence, solennel mais pesant. Puis, les yeux de Drago se remplirent malice.

-Tu as un problème avec les interdits non ? Quand c'est verrouillé, il faut absolument que tu y ailles, provoqua-t-il en riant.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Ils riaient ensemble lorsque quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir.

-Bougez-vous les tourtereaux, c'est le Nouvel An dans une minute, lança Pansy qui tenait vaguement sur ses pieds. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, Hermione fit un sourire gêné et partit à la suite de la Serpentard. Le blond regarda une dernière fois vers la chambre derrière lui, il n'avait jamais expliqué cela à personne, parce que Blaise lui avait demandé de le garder pour lui, mais il savait au fond qu'Hermione tiendrait sa langue.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon alors que toutes les personnes présentes commençaient à décompter les dernières secondes. Drago se servi un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, tendit une Bière-au-beurre à Hermione qui l'accepta volontiers et ils se joignirent au groupe sous le gui hautement accroché au plafond.

La nouvelle année arriva sous les rires, la joie et la bonne entente. Tout le monde s'embrassa, se serrant dans les bras, tout le monde était heureux. Qui aurait pu croire un jour, retrouver dans une même pièce pour le Nouvel An, ces onze personnes entrain de passer un bon moment ?

La nuit se continua tranquillement, le salon se vidant peu à peu de ses occupants. Hermione parti se coucher assez rapidement, pas spécialement adepte des beuveries trop poussées. En passant rejoindre la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en passant à la porte verrouillée.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, chacun émergea comme il le put de son sommeil et ils se rejoignirent pour prendre la petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins la tête dans leur jus de citrouille, un jet de lumière argenté déchira l'air. Les discussions se stoppèrent alors que l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Ils relevèrent tous les yeux, leur regard convergeant vers une seule et même personne.

Who died and made us stars

With our intellectual gambits

Our millionaire flair and our antics

We're like mirrors seen through smoke


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ces jours de retard, mon ordi est enfin réparé depuis hier, mais ce merveilleux informaticien à omis de me rendre mon chargeur donc j'ai pu m'en servir qu'une après-midi. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant que le suspense vous aura captivé.

Le titre et les extraits sont de la chanson _"Change"_ du groupe Poets of the Fall.

Bonne lecture !

 **Merci à Arrion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Change**

You say you feel a chill in the season

Like something is falling apart

You say you can't hold it together much longer

And I should look after your heart

 _Quand le soleil se leva enfin, chacun émergea comme il le put de son sommeil et ils se rejoignirent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins la tête dans leur jus de citrouille, un jet de lumière argenté déchira l'air. Les discussions se stoppèrent alors que l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Ils relevèrent tous les yeux, leur regard convergents vers une seule et même personne._

Drago se leva d'un bond, le silence brisé par le raclement de sa chaise sur le carrelage de la salle à manger. Le patronus était entré voluptueusement dans la pièce et le blond l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Le majestueux paon et ses reflets argentés annonça le message de Narcissa Malfoy et le silence se fit plus pesant encore.

« Drago, viens à Ste Mangouste aussi vite que tu le peux. »

Le concerné attrapa furtivement sa baguette et jeta un regard de décharge à Blaise avant de transplaner. Autour de la table, personne de pipait mot, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Tout le monde continua de manger, mais la tension déchirait l'atmosphère et pesait dans tous les esprits.

Quand le Serpentard arriva à Ste Mangouste, il courait dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de son père. Il vit, alors qu'il débouchait dans le couloir, un dizaine de médicomages qui s'affairaient dans la pièce, allant et venant. Il tenta de s'approcher, voulant rentrer, mais il fut retenu par une main ferme, mais légèrement tremblante.

Derrière lui, sa mère avait les yeux brillants et l'air terriblement épuisée. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, le blond s'écarta au bout de quelques minutes.

« -Il y a environ six heures, ton père à bougé alors que j'étais près de lui, commença Narcissa, j'ai donc appelé les médicomages qui sont venus dans la chambre. Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était bon ou mauvais signe et ils ont commencé à l'examiner plus attentivement.

-Et alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? pressa le jeune homme.

-Et bien, quand je t'ai envoyé le patronus quand une interne m'a dit qu'il avait montré un signe de réveil. »

Le blond eut un sourire nerveux, puis un petit rire. Il prit de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. « Il va se réveiller. » ne cessait-il de répéter, comme pour se l'assurer alors que se n'était un petit signe.

Il passa des heures interminables, assit dans son fauteuil, Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il avait prévenu Blaise de la situation, mais lui avait demandé d'attendre que les choses évoluent pour venir. La mère du blond ne pouvait pas rester tranquille : elle faisait les cents pas et demandait à chaque médicomage ou infirmière qui sortait de la chambre de son mari comment il allait.

Aux alentours de midi, de nombreux médicomages quittèrent les lieux et un homme élancé s'approcha. Il avait l'air exténué, faisant parti des premiers à avoir été sur le cas de Lucius, cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il s'occupait de l'aîné Malfoy.

« -Madame, commença-t-il avec un signe de tête, quand votre mari à réagi une première fois, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait advenir de son état. La série d'examen que nous avons accomplie donne des résultats différents, mais tous assurent un réveil prochain. Cependant, M. Malfoy devra subir de nouveaux tests, assez régulièrement, il devra aussi suivre un traitement d'un longueur indéterminée. Je vais vous laisser, votre mari devrait se réveiller sous peu, une infirmière passera plus tard dans la journée. Au revoir.

-Merci, au revoir, répondit simplement Narcissa qui se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre. »

Drago lança un patronus à Blaise avant de passer la porte. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lumière qui passait par les rideaux, ce qui la rendait un peu sombre. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement au blanc immaculé des meubles et du sol. Une dernière infirmière sortie de la pièce alors que le blond s'avançait vers lit où sa mère veillait déjà.

L'homme qui était allongé avait au moins dix ans de plus que le Lucius Malfoy que connaissait Drago. Ses traits étaient encore plus tirés que d'habitude, ses cheveux semblaient grisonnants et son visage ridé par endroits lui donnaient un air éteint. Drago s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère et posa une main sur son épaule. Narcissa l'attrapa du bout des doigts et commença à la caresser doucement. Le blond sentait sa mère toute tremblante, lui même était fébrile et combattait cette sensation d'incertitude qui prenait le dessus à chaque regard vers son père.

Lucius semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. C'était un peu le cas, en réalité il dormait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas qualifiable de sommeil. Ce qui marqua vraiment Drago, et ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, c'était que son père paraissait paisible. Il avait passé trois mois dans le coma, mais c'était ainsi qu'il semblait être en paix avec le reste du monde.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par l'arrivée de Blaise. Il resta près de Narcissa comme elle était restait près de lui quand sa propre mère n'y était pas. L'atmosphère de la chambre était chargée de respect, de calme et d'amour, cet amour familial mais presque secret qui les unissait tous les quatre.

En fin d'après-midi, la main de Lucius que tenait sa femme frémit. Croyant d'abord à son imagination, la mère de Drago releva légèrement la tête, continuant seulement d'espérer, mais elle sentit de nouveau un mouvement plus intense dans le creux de sa paume.

« -Il a bougé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh, Lucius... Lucius tu m'entends ? commença-t-elle à répéter. »

Blaise et Drago s'étaient immédiatement tendus et scrutaient le corps jusqu'à présent immobile de l'aîné Malfoy. Au bout de quelques minutes, un faible grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et il commença à papillonner des yeux. Quand il sembla s'être complètement réveillé, Narcissa l'enlaça avec tout l'amour qu'elle mourrait de lui donner depuis qu'il était dans le coma. Derrière elle, Drago et Blaise s'étreignirent, lâchant simultanément un soupire de soulagement total.

L'aîné Malfoy semblait aller relativement bien, il avait l'air un peu exténué, mais soulagé également de retrouver sa femme. Cependant, après quelques instants, Lucius commença à froncer les sourcils et à observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, semblant se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il arrive ici, il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, l'atmosphère de la chambre se chargeant immédiatement d'un malaise lourd.

Drago ne broncha pas et finit par demander à sa mère et à Blaise de le laisser seul avec son père. Après quelques protestations de Narcissa, ils finirent par être enfin seul à seul. Le jeune blond prit un ton sans appel, restant droit et déclara :

« -Père, je veux que vous me laissiez parler sans interruptions et que vous écoutiez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Bien, je ne pense pas avoir le choix de toutes façons, répondit Lucius de mauvaise grâce.

-En effet. Quand je suis venu à Askaban, je voulais avoir une discussion correcte avec vous et essayer de régler les différents qui nous éloignent. Je ne pensais pas que de cette volonté découlerai le drame qui est advenu. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis désolé. Oui père, je le dis, ajouta Drago en voyant la grimace de son aîné devant ses excuses, et je le dis franchement parce que c'est ce que je pense.

Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de façon détestable envers vous, mais comprenez bien une chose. Vous m'avez inculqué des valeurs que je m'efforce de respecter et je n'ai pas encore failli, contrairement à vous. Il est certain que je pense toutes les choses que je vous ai dites et je ne m'en cache pas. Je m'évertue à changer l'image qui me suit, et que ça vous plaise ou non, je me suis rapproché de personnes que vous n'aimez pas.

La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de faire en sorte que notre famille ne soit plus en équilibre constant sur le fil du rasoir. Je ne veux pas que ma mère continue de vivre tiraillée entre nous deux. J'ai décidé que j'allais faire ce que je pouvais pour essayer de régler cela, mais j'estime qu'il est de votre devoir de faire la même chose de votre côté. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne suis pas le seul responsable, conclut-il.

Le jeune homme se tenait toujours aussi droit, regardant son père allongé devant lui. Ce dernier semblait en proie à une grande réflexion quant à la réponse qu'il allait formuler.

-Je t'ai entendu, finit-il par déclarer. Je t'ai entendu, mais j'ai quand même mon mot à dire. Je désapprouve pleinement ton rapprochement avec les Gryffondor, mais je ne crois pas avoir le droit de décider qui sont tes amis. Je suis fier de ce que je t'ai enseigné et je suis fier que tu le respecte, mais je suis vieux et fatigué maintenant et tu es assez grand pour choisir la manière dont tu construis ta vie. Je n'aurais pas du te reprocher d'être retourné à Poudlard et de ne pas t'être occupé de ta mère, je souhaite seulement son bonheur. Alors j'accepte de faire des efforts, mais comprend bien que je ne pourrai pas en faire beaucoup.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Drago était pantois face à la déclaration de son père. Il avait pensé qu'il s'offusquerait ou qu'il refuserait d'admettre sa faute, mais non. Il acceptait. Le jeune homme ne pu que se dire que la vieillesse avait ramollie son père. Il semblait avoir laissé tomber l'homme strict et sévère qu'il était autrefois.

-Vous acceptez, répéta-t-il. J'en suis heureux, déclara-t-il sincèrement. »

Et avant que Lucius n'ai pu faire le moindre commentaire, son fils alla chercher Narcissa et Blaise qui attendaient dans le couloir. Ainsi, quand le nuit arriva, ils étaient à nouveaux tous réunis et les tensions étaient largement réduites.

.

.

Quand Blaise avait rejoint Drago à l'hôpital, tout le monde au Manoir Zabini s'était plus ou moins dispersé. Hermione était partie avec Harry et Ron au Terrier et elle ne cessait de se demander comment allait Lucius. Avant de partir, le métis avait reçu un patronus disant que l'aîné Malfoy montrait des signes de réveil, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Tout le monde dans le salon se questionnait sur ce qui était entrain de se passer, Ron avait mit sa famille au courant et son père pensait qu'à son réveil, Malfoy ferait l'objet d'un nouveau procès concernant la longueur de à sa peine.

La journée se finit ainsi, mais Hermione avait encore en tête le regard affolé de Drago qui partait le matin même pour l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait trop bien l'état dans lequel elle était quand il était venu l'aider, alors elle se promit de faire tout son possible pour être à ses côtés s'il avait besoin d'elle. La nuit et ses tourments emportèrent la jeune femme qui continuait à faire des cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents.

A son réveil, Hermione avait une idée en tête, mais elle ne cessait de douter. Elle était tiraillée par l'envie de se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour savoir comment allait Lucius, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur à cause du passif de leur relation assez, comment dire, catastrophique. Durant toute la matinée, elle tergiversa, faisant les cents pas, torturant son esprit.

Finalement, sur un coup de tête, parce que c'était vraiment cela, un coup de tête, elle attrapa son sac à main et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, prétextant aller acheter des livres . Dans le fond, elle ne leur mentait pas complètement, elle passa réellement chez Fleury et Bots. C'est d'ailleurs à la sortie de la boutique, qu'elle se remis à hésiter. Elle resserra sa cape de sorcier autour de son cou alors qu'un vent d'hiver se levait, s'engageant en direction de l'hôpital.

Elle ne savait pas très bien comment, mais elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, à demander à l'accueil le numéro de chambre de Mr. Malfoy. 436, étage des comateux. Hermione commença à déambuler dans les couloirs blancs, marchant de plus en plus doucement après chaque escalier. Quatrième étage. La brune serra fort son manteau tandis que son cœur battait plus fort.

Elle aperçut au loin Blaise qui se levait d'une chaise dans le couloir et qui entrait dans la chambre. La jeune femme avait espéré que Drago serait dehors, elle se voyait mal toquer à la porte et rentrer tout aussi normalement. Elle approchait de plus en plus, mais elle avait la sensation de marcher à reculons. Elle était affreusement mal à l'aise et avait une peur bleue de voir sortir Narcissa de la chambre et d'avoir à se justifier.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur un banc quelques mètres avant et commença à se triturer les ongles, mordant le coin de sa lèvre. Il lui sembla passer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Drago et Blaise sortir de la chambre. Elle eut soudain une terrible envie de partir en courant où de disparaître totalement. De plus, l'heure du repas était là et son ventre réclamait.

.

.

Narcissa avait envoyé Drago et Blaise chercher de quoi manger et quand ils étaient sortit, le blond avait aperçut du coin de l'œil une tignasse brune caractéristique. « -Vas-y, je te rejoins. » lança-t-il au métis. Il se retourna et s'avança vers la jeune femme qui semblait en proie à un malaise évident.

« -Hey, Granger, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda la blond.

-Euh, je... tenta Hermione en se levant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda d'une traite :

-Comment va ton père ?

-Et bien, commença Drago qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, il s'est réveillé et commence à se rétablir.

-Et toi, ça va ? renchérie la jeune femme.

-Ça va. On a discuté tous les deux et on s'est à peu près réconciliés.

-Je suis contente pour toi, répondit sincèrement la brune.

-Tu m'accompagne ? On était partis pour chercher à manger.

-Euh, ouais, d'accord. »

Ainsi, la brune le suivit et ils discutèrent un peu des relations qu'entretenaient Drago et son père, et la place de Blaise dans leur famille. En parlant du métis, il les accueillit avec un regard interrogateur, mais ne posa pas plus de questions que les formalités habituelles. Ils passèrent par le réfectoire et quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la chambre, Hermione s'arrêta.

« -Je vais rentrer manger, on doit m'attendre, lança-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais tu peux revenir quand tu veux tu sais, lui répondit Drago.

-Oh, tu sais, je ne veux pas déranger plus que ça, je m'étais juste inquiétée parce qu'on ne savait pas comment allait ton père, se justifia-t-elle gênée.

-Comme tu veux.

Dans un geste maladroit et peu assuré, Hermione l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Et avant que le jeune homme n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit, elle s'était déjà reculé d'un pas. Il lui donna un petit sourire quand elle se retourna en le saluant de la main. Mais derrière elle, se tenait la mère de Drago qui les regardait et Hermione baissa la tête, sentant le malaise monter en elle alors qu'elle quittait les lieux. Narcissa lança un regard à son fils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Le blond jeta un regard à la brune qui tournait au fond du couloir et rejoint le reste de sa famille.

La neige tombait depuis un moment quand Hermione sortit de l'hôpital et elle s'enroula dans son manteau en s'engageant dans le Chemin de Traverse. Son cœur se serra quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Drago. Il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec son père et même si elle était contente pour lui, cela ne faisait qu'ouvrir plus profondément une blessure qui ne s'était pas encore cicatrisée. Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues et elle se dépêcha de transplaner vers le Terrier. D'un revers de manche elle sécha ses joues humides et entra après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Évidemment, tout le monde remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré, mais la cause était évidente donc ils continuèrent à la soutenir comme ils le pouvaient.

La rentrée arriva et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai de la gare, près à retourner à Poudlard. Chacun retrouva son lit et ses habitudes entre la Grande Salle, la Bibliothèque et la Salle Commune entre amis. L'hiver allait bon train, le parc du château était constamment recouvert par la neige. C'est d'ailleurs dans cet ambiance hivernale que le petit groupe se retrouva une nouvelle fois à partager un moment heureux avant les examen de fin de trimestre de quelques uns.

But I feel a change coming on

Rolling out of the blue like a storm

And it's bending your will like a willow tree twisting

Trying to regain its form

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, que l'histoire continue à vous captiver.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, donnez-moi votre avis.

Je vous embrasse !


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour ! Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée pour cet interminable attente et surtout pour ce retard inadmissible. J'ai d'abord eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et ensuite, j'ai des soucis de communication avec ma bêta. Je vais essayer de faire un petit point sur la progression de l'histoire. Je remercie profondément celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui son restés fidèles malgré les nombreux jours de retard.

Pour une meilleure organisation, je vous demande de me laisser un peu de battement jusqu'au prochain chapitre que je posterais désormais les samedis. Donc le chapitre 11 sera pour le samedi 19. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre, mais avec la rentrée et tout, je n'ai pas autant de temps pour moi qu'en été.

Le titre et les paroles sont de la chanson _"Sights"_ de London Grammar.

 **Pour les fautes, je suis la seule à blâmer, je me suis corrigée seule et il était certain que de nombreuses erreurs m'ont échappées.**

* * *

What are you afraid of

I know that you are

Keep it in your sights now

And dont let it go far

 _La rentrée arriva et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai de la gare, près à retourner à Poudlard. Chacun retrouva son lit et ses habitudes entre la Grande Salle, la Bibliothèque et la Salle Commune entre amis. L'hiver allait bon train, le parc du château était constamment recouvert par la neige. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette ambiance nivéenne que le petit groupe se retrouva une nouvelle fois à partager un moment heureux avant les examens de fin de trimestre de quelques uns._

A la fin du mois de janvier, Hermione, Théo, Drago, Ron et Harry passaient des évaluations et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins stressés. Quand Fred et George avaient proposé à tous le groupe une petite fête dans leur boutique, Hermione avait été la seule à refuser. Il était hors de question pour elle de faire la fête alors qu'elle avait un examen à préparer. Elle était très anxieuse et avait doublé son temps passé dans la bibliothèque, au milieu de ses cours.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les autres ne révisaient pas, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins préoccupés que la jeune femme et avaient accepté volontiers de faire une petite soirée. Cependant, on pouvait très bien remarquer qu'ils étaient tous déçus de la faire sans la Gryffondor, qui continuait de dire non malgré tout.

Il s'était passé pas mal de choses depuis la rentrée. Le père de Drago était sorti de l'hôpital et il avait été autorisé à rester au Manoir jusqu'à un nouveau procès dans les prochains mois. Les médicomages avaient jugé trop risqué de le faire retourner à Azkaban vu son état de santé et ils étaient favorables pour un remise de peine. Drago avait été plus que content et il semblait s'être un peu plus ouvert au reste du monde.

Les dates d'examens arrivaient et Hermione s'acharnait sur son travail et ses révisions. Ce matin-là, elle se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortie de la Salle Commune, se dirigeant directement vers la Grande Salle. Peu de personnes étaient debout, et elle s'installa à sa table. La brune salua ceux qui étaient déjà attablés et posa devant elle les devoirs qu'elle devait envoyer à son université.

Elle vérifia qu'elle les avaient tous et commença à manger. Ses amis arrivèrent au compte goutte et elle attendit l'entrée des hiboux pour s'éclipser à la volière. À cette heure de la matinée, elle était presque vide, d'hommes comme d'animaux. Seuls quelques volatiles restaient perchés sur les hauteurs des murs. Elle en fit venir un et attacha le colis de façon à ce qu'il n'encombre pas trop l'oiseau qui s'envola quelques instants plus tard.

Une chose de plus qui n'était plus à faire et après avoir respiré un peu d'air frais, elle redescendit au le château. De retour dans la Salle Commune, elle croisa Ginny qui l'informa que ses frères arrivaient dans l'après-midi. Hermione passa le reste de sa journée dans ses livres de Littérature et de Médicomagie.

La jeune femme sortit pour le dîner et se joignit au petit groupe qui s'était formé pour passer la soirée avec les jumeaux Weasley. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'entendit parler que de leur fête et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Mais bon, elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps.

Ils devaient tous se retrouver aux Trois Balais le 25 janvier en fin d'après-midi et quand tout le monde commença à se préparer pour partir, Hermione préféra se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle disait non, presque à contre cœur, mais se disant que c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Cependant, la jeune femme avait commencé une composition sur les venins au cours de l'histoire, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer, et cela la frustrait. La bibliothèque était visiblement vide, plongée dans un silence total, toutes les bonnes conditions de travail étaient réunies, mais elle n'arrivait pas à écrire d'avantage que l'introduction.

Elle avait raturé plusieurs fois, écrit quelques mots, puis avait raturé par dessus. Son évaluation était dans cinq jours, cela faisait moins d'une semaine et elle était incapable de faire une composition complète. De colère, elle chiffonna son parchemin et le lança contre l'étagère en face d'elle. Et puis elle se dit que dans ces moments là, sa mère aurait été la personne qui l'aurait réconfortée, lui donnant du courage et de la confiance pour persévérer. Les perles d'eau salée s'échouèrent sur le bois vernis de la table, témoins de cette blessure qui ne semblait jamais se guérir.

What did you do

Wonder where your heart came from

What have you done

My only friend keep on

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et tenta de sécher son visage, en vain. Les larmes coulaient sans fin. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle, les images troubles à travers le chagrin ne laissaient apparaître qu'une vague chevelure blonde et des habits noirs. La brune se repassa la manche sur les yeux tandis que Drago en face d'elle essuyait les dernière gouttes avec ses pouces, en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'échappa de ce contact troublant et alla ramasser la boule de parchemin avant de la jeter dans une corbeille un peu plus loin.

Le Serpentard s'était levé à sa suite et se rapprocha d'elle pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Le blond la prit dans ses bras et Hermione laissa sortir ses sanglots tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je suis incapable de passer cet examen, gémit-elle.

-Mais si tu vas y arriver, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération à ce qu'on dit, et je suis sûr que c'est la vérité.

-Ma mère me manque tellement, lâcha la brune dans un sanglot.

-Je suis là Hermione. Je serais toujours là, murmura Drago sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. »

La jeune femme releva sa tête de l'épaule du Serpentard et le regarda de ses yeux mouillés. Il avait utilisé son prénom et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendue. Hermione. C'était étrange dans sa bouche, mais il l'avait prononcé avec un ton tellement rassurant, tellement confiant. Il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus troublé que ça.

« - Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, tu es bien assez forte pour pouvoir passer cet examen haut la main. Regarde-moi, dit-il quand elle détourna les yeux et il planta son regard dans le sien. J'ai confiance en toi Hermione, je crois en toi.

Il essuya les dernières larmes sur le visage de la brune.

-Allez, ça va aller, reprit Drago en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. On va ranger tout ça et tu vas venir avec nous pour te changer les idées.

D'un coup de baguette, il remit tous les livres et les parchemins dans le sac de la Gryffondor. Après quelques protestations, la sorcière déclara finalement :

-De toutes façon, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, je n'arrive à rien..

-Tu vas aller t'habiller, je pense que les autres sont déjà partis, mais ils nous attendront pour faire la fête. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans la Salle Commune, mais tous étaient encore là, visiblement agacés.

« -Oh, Drago, on t'attend depuis vingt minutes ! s'exclama Ron.

-Veuillez m'excuser, très chère, lança-t-il sarcastique en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-On y va là, alors on se dépêche, renchérit Pansy.

-Mais allez-y et arrêtez de m'embêter, je vous rejoins. J'attends Hermione.

La jeune femme avait réussi à se faufiler sans être vue et était allée dans son dortoir.

-Hermione ? interrogea Ron, interloqué par l'utilisation du prénom. Tu attends Hermione ? Comme si tu avais réussi à la faire changer d'avis ! »

Et pour infirmer ses propos, la Gryffondor se joignit à eux. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un chemisier clair et une veste noire également. Son visage totalement serein ne laissait personne croire qu'elle avait pleuré quelques minutes auparavant. À sa suite, le Serpentard se leva et lança un regard satisfait au roux qui semblait presque offensé.

Ils finirent par partir pour Prés-au-lard et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de continuer à travailler. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle abandonnait ses cours pour aller faire la fête, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ils arrivèrent au Trois Balais qui était bien remplis et commandèrent une tournée de Bière-au-beurre.

Il était vingt heure passée et la soirée allait bon train. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde et l'ambiance était très joyeuse. La nuit s'était installée depuis bien longtemps et le bar se vidait peu à peu. Les sorciers se retrouvèrent vites seuls et le petit groupe composé du trio d'or, de Ginny et des jumeaux, des cinq Serpentard, de Colin et de Neville et Luna sortit du bar en assez bon état quand les deux Weasley les invitèrent à aller dans leur antre.

Ils se rassemblèrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse de l'arrière boutique où des reflets rougeoyant émanaient de la cheminée et se répercutaient sur les meubles environnants. Les couleurs chaudes du tapis et des murs rendaient la pièce très chaleureuse. Tout le monde s'assit et Fred ramena des verres et de bouteilles de Bière-au-beurre et de Whisky-pur-feu.

Drago discutait avec Blaise et Théo depuis un petit moment quand il se retira de la conversation, regardant autour de lui. Minuit arrivait et certains dans la pièce étaient bien amochés. Harry et Ron avaient un peu bu, mais ils étaient raisonnables en vu de leur examen, Théo lui, ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Le blond posa ses yeux sur Hermione qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec Ginny et Pansy. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux avec sa baguette en un genre de chignon banane et avait les joues rosies par la chaleur ambiante. La Serpentard avec elle dit quelques mots et la brune éclata de rire.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il se disait que c'était bien comme ça qu'elle était le mieux. Joyeuse avec les sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Il se surprit à songer que c'était comme ça qu'elle était la plus belle. Reconsidérant cette pensée, il se détourna de la Gryffondor.

Théo tendit un verre de Whisky-pur-feu au blond qui l'accepta volontiers et le vida rapidement. Il regarda vers le groupe en face de lui où était assit tranquillement Colin Crivey avec son appareil photo, relativement sobre et qui prenait un malin plaisir à immortaliser des moments très intéressants.

.

De son côté, Hermione avait très chaud et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer à chaque fois que Pansy ouvrait la bouche. Cette fille avait vraiment un imagination terrifiante. Elle venait de lui faire remarquer que Luna était assise sur les genoux de Neville et que ce dernier, ayant trop bu, devait promettre à la blonde qu'ils iraient chasser le Nargol et qu'il lui offrirait un Ronflak Cornu pour son anniversaire.

Hermione avait seulement bu quelques verres depuis le début, et elle trouvait ça bien suffisant. Elle pouvait très bien faire la fête sans finir démontée, et quand elle regardait autour d'elle, elle en voyait certains qui étaient bien atteints.

George se leva soudain, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

« -S'il vous plaît, tout le monde !

-Nous vous remercions d'être là ce soir, continua Fred qui s'était levé à son tour.

-Et maintenant, place aux jeux ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. »

Tout le monde applaudit et rit de bon cœur alors que les jumeaux expliquaient les jeux qu'ils allaient faire. En temps normal, Drago aurait refusé en râlant, mais là, le peu d'alcool dans son sang parlait pour lui et il avait envie de s'amuser pour se vider la tête. Il avait encore l'image du visage emplit de tristesse de la Gryffondor et il devait avouer qu'il avait été marqué.

Ainsi les équipes formées, ( Luna, Pansy, Daphné, Ginny et Hermione contre Théo, Ron, Blaise, Harry et Drago. Neville dormait déjà.), tous s'attelèrent à finir la soirée en beauté. Ils jouaient depuis une bonne demie heure quand ils enchaînèrent sur un nouveau jeu. Le principe était que chaque participant avait le nom d'une personne écrite sur le font et qu'il devait le deviner. Les filles avaient le nom des garçons et inversement, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Tout le monde répondait à vive voix, et c'était assez comique.

« -Est-ce-que je suis célèbre ? demanda Pansy qui avait Ron.

-Oui.

-A moi, commença Hermione qui avait Drago. Est-ce-que je suis une sorcière ?

Les deux Gryffondor répondirent oui en s'esclaffant et les Serpentard dirent non.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Non.

-Est-ce-que... recommença-t-elle.

-Hey ! C'est chacune son tour, s'écria Ginny qui avait Harry. A moi. Qui-suis-je ?

-Non, t'as pas le droit ! s'exclama Ron comme un petit enfant capricieux.

-Bon, je suis un garçon, déclara-t-elle par on ne savait quelle déduction. Est-ce-que je suis roux ?

-Non. »

Les filles finirent leur tour et les garçons enchaînèrent sous les regards amusés de Fred, Georges et Colin qui était servi en dossiers. Alors que tout le monde piétinait pour trouver qui il était alors que Luna avait découvert qu'elle portait le nom de Théo, Blaise se leva d'un coup. Malheureusement pour lui, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesse de nouveau. Tout le monde éclata de rire alors qu'il se relevait plus doucement. Il fit un pas en avant et se prit la table basse dans le genoux. Il gémit de douleur, sous l'hilarité de ses amis et s'écroula sur Daphné qui était assise en face de lui.

Il finit par se mettre sur les genoux et pointa son doit sur le front de la jeune fille. Il sourit niaisement et déclara avec la plus grande normalité :

« -Vous avez vu ? Elle a mon nom sur le font.

Tout les autre l'accusèrent d'avoir divulgué l'information, mais il s'en fichait.

-C'est parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! s'écria-t-il totalement saoul. »

Et alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, à quelques centimètres de la toucher, il sombra dans le sommeil et s'écroula de nouveau sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Il resta là pendant que les autres personnes continuaient de boire en cherchant qui ils pouvaient bien avoir sur le front. Drago était prit d'hilarité à chaque fois qu'Hermione se mettait à loucher pour essayer de lire par elle même le nom du blond sur sa tête.

Finalement, tout le monde réussi à trouver après deux heures de rires et de questions stupides ou totalement hors sujet. Neville avait finit par se réveiller et il riait aux éclats avec Harry qui racontait des blagues à tout bout de champs. « Que fait Voldemort dans la Salle des objets perdus ? Il cherche son nez ! » Leur fou rire était tellement intense que bientôt, toute la petite assemblée fut hilare.

Quand ils furent tous enfin calmés, Colin, qui était le seul en bon état leur fit remarqué que le soleil se levait et qu'ils devaient rentrer au château avant que les élèves ne se lèves. Ainsi, ils partirent tous les onze en direction de leur dortoirs. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient amis de longue date si on ne connaissait pas leur passé commun.

Arrivés dans le château, les jeunes gens rentrèrent dans leur Salle Commune et allèrent se coucher directement dans leur dortoirs, encore heureux qu'ils ne se soient pas trompés d'escaliers. Après le dîner, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune, Colin leur montra toutes les photos qu'il avaient prise durant la soirée et les dossiers étaient bien nombreux. Ils passèrent encore un long moment à rire des têtes de chacun et on pouvait bien voir que les liens qui les unissaient se renforçaient de jours en jours.

Janvier se termina et ceux qui le devaient partirent passer leurs examens. Hermione fut finalement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait rendu, Théo avait passé deux jours en test pratique dans le Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère de la Magie et Drago avait eu une évaluation écrite et une pratique durant laquelle il avait une heure et demie pour préparer un paralysant et son traitement. Il était serein quant à ses rendus et ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les résultats. Harry et Ron avaient passé un examen pratique et partaient pour un stage sur le terrain de deux semaines dans les divisions Aurors du Ministère.

Le lendemain de son évaluation, Hermione passa au Terriers pour récupérer son chat. Elle avait décidé qu'il serait bien à Poudlard avec elle, en réalité elle devait avouer qu'elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle le soir dans son lit. Quand elle rentra au château, elle amena Chausson dans la Salle Commune pour qu'il s'habitue aux lieux et partit dîner. Elle reçut une lettre le soir même, mais elle la déposa simplement dans son dortoir. La brune savait de qui s'était, et elle était presque sûre que ce qu'il y avait dedans allait l'occuper pour un bon bout de temps.

What you're feeling

It's what I'm feeling too

What you're made of

It's what I'm made of too

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura captivé, que vous avez aimé la petite soirée. Je remercie encore mes lecteurs assidus et sincères. Si vous avez quoi que se soit à me dire par rapport à l'histoire ou au chapitre, laissez-moi une petite review.

Encore désolée pour le retard, en espérant que vous comprendrez.

Je vous embrasse !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais samedi c'était hier, mais je suis enfin en ordre dans mes chapitres et dans mon histoire alors vous me pardonnerez. Je ne vais pas en dire plus, je vous laisse avec un peu de mouvement dans notre Salle Commune et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Broken Crown"_ de Mumford and Sons.

 **Merci à Arrion.**

 _Je dédie ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie, family-business._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : I knew my weakness**

Touch my mouth and hold my tongue

I'll never be your chosen one

I'll be home, safe and tucked away

You can't tempt me if I don't see the day

 _Le lendemain de son évaluation, Hermione passa au Terriers pour récupérer son chat. Elle avait décidé qu'il serait bien à Poudlard avec elle, enfin, en réalité elle devait avouer qu'elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle le soir dans son lit. Quand elle rentra au château, elle amena Chausson dans la Salle Commune pour qu'il s'habitue aux lieux et partit dîner. Elle reçut une lettre le soir même, mais elle la déposa simplement dans son dortoir. La brune savait de qui s'était, et elle était presque sûre que ce qu'il y avait dedans allait l'occuper pour un bon bout de temps._

Février était là et le paysage de Poudlard n'en était pas moins enneigé. Drago avait rendu visite à son père la veille et sa mère se réjouissait que son fils et son mari soient à peu près en bonne entente. Le blond était présentement assis à une table dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire un livre digne d'Hermione Granger intitulé « _Poisons mortels et leurs substituts »_. Il était plongé dans ses devoirs jusqu'au cou et commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête.

Sur la rangée d'en face à quelques tables de lui, ladite Granger grattait du papier en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, alors que Drago avait refermé le livre pour le continuer une prochaine fois, il remarqua que la brune semblait troublée. Non, plutôt, elle semblait sécher. Ne sachant pas quoi écrire. Le blond fut surpris par une telle nouveauté chez la Gryffondor qui avait toujours réponse à tout. En plus de cela, elle n'avait autour d'elle aucun livre, seulement un autre parchemin. Et elle sembler sécher, littéralement.

Le Serpentard eut le temps de finir une dissertation complète sur les antidotes dans les pays d'Asie, mais elle était toujours là, à chercher ses mots. Pris de curiosité, il alla ranger son livre et marcha jusqu'à la table de la brune. D'une façons totalement naturelle, il s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

« -Alors comme ça on sèche Granger ? attaqua-t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en cachant son parchemin.

Le blond attrapa l'autre feuille et commença à la lire.

-Hey ! C'est à moi, rend-moi cette lettre !

Drago se leva et s'écarta tout en lisant le papier. Hermione se mit à lui courir après dans la bibliothèque -enfin, elle marchait aussi vite que son respect envers Mme Pince le lui permettait- et quand il eut finit de lire, il s'arrêta et leva le parchemin. Il état plus grand qu'elle si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'attraper.

-Alors comme ça on reçoit des déclaration d'amour ? Et tu sèches pour répondre ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Tu pourrais dire _« Oh, Matt, si tu savais comme je t'aime... »_ lança-t-il en imitant une voix fluette.

Finalement, avant que la Gryffondor ait le temps de répondre, il arracha des mains de la brune sa réponse. Il la lut, et la leva comme l'autre précédemment.

-Mais tu ne l'aime pas, constata-t-il, tout moquerie ayant presque quitté son visage.

-Non, je ne l'aime pas plus que comme un ami et j'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire alors si tu veux bien me rendre cette lettre, tu seras gentil.

Elle était presque complètement collée à lui et sur la pointe des pieds, sa main arrivait au poignet du jeune homme. Un flash lumineux les éblouit un instant et elle profita de l'inattention du blond pour lui sauter dessus et récupérer son précieux parchemin.

-Ah ! Je t'ai eu espèce de fouine ! provoqua-t-elle en partant en trottinant.

Drago sourit en la pourchassant et il la vit ouvrir une porte précipitamment. Il la suivit en courant et passa la porte à son tour. Ils débarquèrent dans la Salle Commune suffisamment proche pour que le blond fasse croche pied à Hermione, l'envoyant sur la moquette qui amortit mollement sa chute. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter jusqu'à lui les deux papiers.

-Je vais récupérer ça, et on verra si je te les rend. Peut-être que tu me donneras quelque chose en échange.

-C'est du chantage !

-Oui, mais bon, tout le monde ici sait qui je suis, dit-il en riant. »

Hermione se releva lentement alors que Drago allait s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Blaise qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds -comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. La brune leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et s'assit à côté de Luna. Elle se mit à penser à la réaction du blond quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Matt et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de le lui écrire.

Il n'avait pas été moqueur et elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux un soupçon de nostalgie. La brune se secoua la tête. Elle repensa à Matt. Voilà un problème plus important que le Serpentard. Elle n'avait toujours pas été capable de trouver les mots pour expliquer au pauvre garçon que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas assez de cette façon. Elle finit par suivre le mouvement de foule qui se dirigeait vers la Grand Salle pour le dîner.

[ Le soir même, Drago s'était couché en fermant son baldaquin. Il attrapa les lettres posées sur son guéridon et les lut une nouvelle fois. Dans celle du dénommé Matt, il y avait une déclaration profonde et sincère. Pleine d'espoir. Le blond se demanda s'il aurait été capable d'en faire autant. Il ne connaissait pas les relations qui liaient Hermione et le jeune homme, mais même envers quelqu'un de proche, il n'était sans doutes pas capable d'ouvrir son cœur de cette manière.

Hermione, elle, avait écrit quelques mots. Ils étaient incertains et gauches, elle ne devaient vraiment pas savoir comment s'exprimer. Voilà bien quelque chose qui faisait remonter dans l'esprit du jeune homme un souvenir qu'il s'était toujours efforcé à garder enfouit.

 _Narcissa Malfoy et son fils avaient été convié à une soirée mondaine chez les Greengrass à la fin de la Guerre. Le père de Drago avait été envoyé à Askaban comme de nombreux autres Mangemorts et le nombre d'invités en était réduit à plus de la moitié._

 _Drago était tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Blaise, Daphné et Théo quand la cadette de la jeune femme s'était immiscer dans le groupe, le réquisitionnant. Elle l'avait conduit sur un balcon, prétendant vouloir lui parler. Astoria Greengrass était une belle jeune fille, ses cheveux soyeux étaient attachés en un chignon distingué et parfaitement ajusté, laissant ses épaules nues. Elle avait une robe bleu nuit qui mettait ses belles formes en valeur. Astoria aimait Drago depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle voulais le lui dire ce soir là, et elle espérait réussir à le convaincre de se marier avec elle, fille riche et Sang-Pure. Ainsi, elle s 'était retrouvée sur un balcon du Manoir Greengrass, en compagnie du jeune homme._

 _Elle aurait très bien pu convenir à Drago, elle était tout à fait son genre, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Son caractère d'enfant gâtée gâchait le tableau et, contrairement à sa sœur, elle était hautaine et désagréable._

 _Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'impatienter, la jeune fille s'était retournée brusquement pour lui faire face et elle avait vidé son sac. Là où Drago avait pensé voir un intérêt personnel, un amour de sa richesse, il avait vu dans les yeux de la brune un amour sincère tourné vers lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il avait vu qu'elle était sincère. Comment lui dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose ?_

 _Devant son manque de réaction, Astoria s'était avancée vers lui et avait tentée de l'embrasser. Le blond l'avait repoussée gentiment, mais sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il aurait sans doute craché au visage de n'importe quelle autre fille, mais il avait toujours été ami avec les Greengrass et il n'aurait pas voulu se conduire de cette façon avec la jeune femme. Il avait réussit finalement à s'exprimer et les yeux sombres de la brune s'étaient remplis doucement de larmes._

 _Il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur place et avait tourné les talon pour rejoindre ses amis, le cœur serré. Il avait informé Daphné de l'état de sa sœur, mais elle lui avait simplement répondu « Ça lui passera, elle se comporte encore comme une gamine envers les garçons, faut pas chercher à comprendre. ». Mais Drago avait été vraiment mal. Il avait fallut qu'il la fasse souffrir alors qu'il avait déjà eu son quota de mauvaise choses pour le restant de sa vie._

 _Astoria ne lui avait plus accordé d'importance depuis ce soir là, à part pour lui lancer des regarde de reproches empli de haine et de dédain._

Drago sortit de ses pensées le lendemain matin. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit ou s'il avait rêvé de cet événement, en tout cas, il préféra se lever immédiatement. Il retrouva cependant le sourire quand il entra dans la Salle Commune où Colin avait décidé d'accrocher les meilleurs de ses clichés avec de la glu perpétuelle et qu'il vit sa suprématie face à Granger qui tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper sa lettre.

La brune était aussi en bien piètre position représentée quelques centimètres plus loin, aux pieds de Blaise. Hermione était d'ailleurs assise sur un fauteuil, observant le mur et râlant après Colin Crivey pour ses stupides photo. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'elle faisait semblant puisque n'importe qui aurait été incapable d'être sérieux avec Harry et Ron à ses côtés, prit d'un terrible fou-rire.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé près de la Gryffondor et lui tendit les deux feuilles qu'il lui avait dérobé la veille. La brune lui rendit un regard sincère de remerciement et d'un geste hésitant, elle posa sa main sur celle du Serpentard et la serra légèrement. Durant les mois précédents, il s'était installé progressivement une amitié entre les deux étudiant. Une amitié qui n'était pas encore totalement fondée, encore indécise et presque secrète. Ils avaient réussi à aller au-delà de leur passé commun, en dépassant ce qui les avaient si longtemps maintenu en ennemis.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle était amie avec un autre Drago, que celui de son enfance n'était qu'un garçon stupide qui n'était plus là. Ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient plus jeune semblait très loin, et elle était heureuse de vivre avec le jeune homme tel qu'il était maintenant. Elle était bien là, posée sur son épaule, un peu comme coupée du monde dans ses réflexions. Et puis un froissement de feuille, retour à la réalité, Matt. La brune se dit qu'elle serait bien restée assise sur ce canapé pour toujours, mais tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers le petit-déjeuner et elle avait encore à trouver une solution concernant son ami.

] Les semaines de février passèrent rapidement, et avec elles arrivèrent les résultats des examens de fin de trimestre. Hermione commença à stresser et était de plus en plus insupportable comme à chaque fois qu'elle attendait d'avoir ses notes. Évidemment, tous ses amis savaient qu'elle avait réussi haut la main, elle s'en doutait aussi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait pu les rater.

Quelques jours avant la date annoncée, la jeune femme reçu par hiboux le corrigé de la composition qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire avant la soirée chez Fred et Georges. Grâce aux conseils de Drago, elle avait réussi à rendre une copie correcte et la note que son professeur lui avait attribué lui permis de respirer un peu. Drago lui, ne se priva pas de faire gentiment remarquer que sans son aide elle n'y serait jamais arrivé, ce qui lui coûta un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

Mais c'était la vérité, sans lui ce soir là, elle se serait torturé l'esprit et n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de rendre un travail correct à temps. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était allé très vite ce soir-là, ils avaient rejoint la Salle Commune et étaient partis directement à Prés-au-lard, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point sur ce que le blond lui avait dit dans la bibliothèque.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et il n'en semblait pas spécialement troublé. Il lui avait parlé avec une assurance totale en ses mots et une confiance extrême dans la voix. Bien que ça ai redonné du courage à la jeune femme, elle ne cessait de se demander si Drago avait toujours eu cette gentillesse, même cachée sous celui qu'il était dans les premières années de Poudlard.

Et puis, même si sur le moment elle n'avait pas relevé, durant toute la soirée la brune n'avait arrêté de penser à ce geste affectueux qu'il lui avait donné. Bien que très évasif, ce baiser dans ses cheveux lui avait donné des frissons dans tout le dos. Elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette sensation, mais cela l'avait tracassé durant quelques nuits.

Mais à présent, elle n'avait pas tellement la liberté de penser à autre chose qu'à sa convocation à la fin du mois où elle saurait enfin si elle avait réussi son examen primordial pour la suite de ses études. Avec le dernier qu'elle passerai en fin d'année, il était le plus important et il était très sélectif. Voilà ce qui occupait l'esprit de la jeune femme qui en faisait baver à ses compagnons. Elle devenait tout bonnement invivable au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. La date étaient tombée depuis le milieu du mois et tout le monde n'entendait plus parler que de ses résultats.

Hermione était très partagée entre le fait qu'elle pensait avoir une bonne note, et le fait qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle aurait du répondre ceci ou cela et qu'elle avait totalement raté. Ainsi, un jour elle était surexcitée de connaître ses résultats, un autre, elle se désespérait -et les autres avec elle- à se dire qu'elle avait tout faux et qu'elle ne serait jamais accepté dans pour l'année suivante.

Mais ce fut la veille que tout explosa. La Salle Commune était assez remplie, tout le monde revenait de la Grande Salle après le repas et l'atmosphère de la pièce était assez chaleureuse. Tout portait à croire que chacun passait un bon moment, mais si on s'infiltrait au cœur du salon, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue. Sur la canapé étaient assis Drago, Blaise et Daphné et les fauteuils étaient occupés par Ron, Luna et Hermione.

Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se lever et de tourner en rond, en se disant -à haute voix- qu'elle n'avait certainement pas réussi son examen. De son côté, Drago aurait aussi ses résultats le lendemain, et bien qu'il autant de raisons que la Gryffondor de stresser, il ne le faisait pas subir à tout le monde. La brune faisait des va-et-vient au milieu de l'espace et le blond n'était pas le seul à être agacé.

« -Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant, les Nargoles dans ta tête son entrain de devenir fous, déclara Luna.

-Les Nargoles n'existent pas Luna ! Ce qui est bien réel c'est le fait que je ne vais pas être sélectionnée pour ma prochaine année ! s'écria Hermione.

-Calmes-toi, tu vas sûrement être la meilleure de ta promotion, alors c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, tenta Blaise.

-Et si se n'est pas le cas, hein ? Si j'ai complètement échoué, qu'est-ce-que je fais ? s'étrangla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle se releva presque aussitôt et recommença à faire les cents pas, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu sais Hermione, mes résultats aussi tombent demain et je pense que tu devrais aller dans un endroit calme pour lire un livre qui t'occuperas jusqu'à demain, ironisa Drago.

La brune se retourna brusquement vers lui. Comment pouvait-il prendre à la légère le fait qu'elle soit totalement bouleversée ?

-Mais je me fiche de tes résultats. Tu ne saisis pas l'enjeu si j'échoue ?

Elle avait rétorqué cette phrase sans faire attention à la force qu'elle y avait mis et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres et que se soit trop tard.

-Excuse-moi ? s'exclama le blond, se levant. Je saisis l'enjeu comme tu dis, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais dans ta vie tu n'échoueras dans le domaine scolaire, alors arrête de te lamenter.

Les personnes autour d'eux commençaient doucement à se taire en prêtant plus d'attention à la scène qui se passait près de la cheminée.

-Je ne me lamente pas, je suis réaliste !

-Depuis que tu connais la date, tu prends la tête de tout le monde. Peut-être que tu te fiches de mes résultats, mais en attendant, je suis bien le seule qui t'ai soutenue pendant tes révisions insupportables et tes crises de nerfs. Cesse d'être la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et laisse nous en paix.

-Oh, Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! attaqua Ron en se levant à son tour.

Un silence de plomb régnait à présent dans la Salle Commune.

-C'est ça, défends-la. Je me demandais quand est-ce-que tu allais enfin laisser ta rancune sortir. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à dire et je ne resterais pas une minute de plus à écouter ta pseudo ex-petite-amie. »

Drago lâcha ces mots comme une enclume, sachant très bien que le sujet était houleux entre les deux Gryffondor, et traversa la pièce, s'engouffrant dans la bibliothèque. Derrière lui, Ron lança un regard à Hermione qui bouillonnait sur place. « Mione ? » tenta-t-il. Mais il ne reçu qu'un regard noir avant que la jeune femme ne sorte en claquant la porte en bois.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Pansy et Ginny descendaient du dortoir des filles.

« -C'est quoi ce bruit ? On s'entend plus se mettre du vernis !

-Oh là, vous en faites une tête, s'exclama Ginny vers le rassemblement autour de Ron. »

The pull on my flesh was just too strong

It stifled the choice and the air in my lungs

Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

'Cause when I open my body I breathe a lie

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je prend tout critiques constructifs et je fais de mon mieux pour que vous soyez captivés par l'histoire et l'intrigue.

Je vous embrasse ! A samedi prochain :)


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Une semaine de retard c'est absolument abominable. Mais je m'en excuse profondément, avec la rentrée et les cours, je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire et je suis complètement larguée dans mes chapitres. Comme je suis consciente d'être incapable de continuer à suivre un rythme de publication correct, je vais faire une pause, le temps de m'avancer un peu pour avoir une organisation qui tienne la route.

J'espère en tous cas que vous allez vous régaler en lisant ce chapitre, que vous serez patients et compréhensifs en attendant la suite. Je remercie sincèrement celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot.

Je m'excuse encore une fois, j'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez. Passez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Heal my wounds"_ de Poets of the Fall.

 **Un grand merci à Arion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Heal my wounds**

Once again taboo becomes your law

What you want seems taken by another tide turning

Away from our flower field where we used to lay beneath the sky,

riding dreams to some other side

 _A peine quelques instants plus tard, Pansy et Ginny descendaient du dortoir des filles._

 _« -C'est quoi ce bruit ? On s'entent plus se mettre du vernis !_

 _-Oh là, vous en faites une tête, s'exclama Ginny vers le rassemblement autour de Ron, seul à présent. »_

Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque entre deux étagères. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Hermione et il était vrai qu'il ressentait une petite pointe de remord. Il avait découvert la jeune femme au-delà des préjugés de leur enfance, mais il n'aurait pas supporté une minute de plus de l'entendre se plaindre. Elle avait déjà été comme ça, à chaque fois qu'elle attendait une note, sauf que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi insupportable.

Et puis Weasley s'était réveillé et le Serpentard avait cru rêver. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis le début de l'année, même si tout le monde était devenu plus ou moins amis, le roux ne s'était jamais montré très sympathique envers le blond. Le Gryffondor était très rancunier et il ne semblait pas accepter très facilement le fait que Drago se soit rapproché de sa meilleure amie.

Non mais franchement, pour qui se prenait-il à lui faire face comme ça alors qu'il n'avait pas été si désagréable envers Hermione. D'ailleurs, le blond s'était demandé quand est-ce-que que le jeune homme laisserai parler sa rancœur et Salazar savait que Drago était loin d'être touché par les propos désagréables de Ron. Le blond ricana dans le silence de la Bibliothèque et glissa un peu plus sur sa chaise, l'image de la brune reprenant le dessus dans son esprit.

.

.

Hermione marchait vivement dans les couloir du château, la colère lui montant toujours à la tête. Descendant rapidement tout les étages jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle traversa le hall et franchit la porte à vive allure. La parc de Poudlard était encore enneigé et la jeune femme s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse blanche jusqu'à mi-mollet. Elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à l'endroit où elle allait, occupée par les nombreuses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

La Gryffondor ne s'était pas attendue à cet accrochage avec Drago, elle pensait plutôt qu'il la soutiendrait, pas qu'il lui jetterait à la figure tout cela. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait, mais de là à dire qu'elle agaçait tout le monde, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et puis pour qui se prenait-il pour se permettre de parler de la relation ambiguë qui la liait à Ron ?

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hermione et le rouquin ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls dans un même endroit et la brune savait que cela ne devait pas arriver, auquel cas elle craignait que leur problèmes personnels ne ressurgissent. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour que leur relation amicale ne connaisse plus d'accros, mais elle avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami ne voyait pas d'un bon œil son rapprochement avec Drago. La jeune femme connaissait assez bien Ron pour savoir à quel point il ne pardonnait pas facilement et qu'il portait le Serpentard en partie responsable de la mort de Lupin et sa femme, même si c'était totalement idiot de penser cela. Drago n'était pas responsable de la bataille de Poudlard !

Sauf que Drago n'y était pour rien. Enfin c'était ce que la brune voulait croire, parce qu'en réalité, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle avait découvert chez le jeune homme quelqu'un de totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle était persuadé que tout comme eux, il n'avait pas voulu de cette guerre et n'était en rien impliqué dans quoi que se soit si ce n'était sous la contrainte.

La colère n'avait pas encore quitté son esprit quand la Gryffondor arriva à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. C'était là que ses pas l'avaient conduite et elle s'assit dans la neige. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la lointaine obscurité des bois, ses doigts jouant légèrement avec la poudreuse. Étant sortie sur le coup, elle n'avait rien prit pour se couvrir et elle devait avouer que la température hivernale se faisait sentir, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur.

Elle se releva donc et retourna marcher un peu dans le parc. Elle était seule avec ses pensées et elle se surprit à penser que cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver dans un silence aussi profond, dans un calme complet. Elle se trouva finalement une place près du lac, sous un arbre et elle ferma les yeux.

La jeune femme se contentait simplement d'écouter les bruits environnant, se focalisant sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Le léger clapotement des vaguelettes à la surface de l'eau, le fin courant d'air dans les feuilles des arbres. Hermione ressentait une sensation de plénitude absolue, elle était à présent complètement détendue.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle avait quitté la Salle Commune, et c'est trempée jusqu'aux os, mais suffisamment calme qu'elle décida de rentrer dans le château. Laissant derrière elle un petit amas de neige qui était sensé représenter une étoile de mer, elle entreprit une nouvelle traversé du parc en sens inverse.

.

.

Dans la Salle Commune, c'était l'effervescence. Drago était rentré de la Bibliothèque et n'avait pas adressé le moindre regard à Ron. Il discutait vaguement avec Théo, tout en ne ratant rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ginny ne cessait de poser des questions à son frère sur ce qu'il s'était passé et elle semblait très partagée par rapport à ce qu'elle devait penser de la situation.

Elle avait subi les humeurs d'Hermione à plusieurs reprises durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, mais aussi les années suivantes quand la brune était allée s'inscrire pour poursuivre ses études. Ginny comprenait en quelque sorte la réaction de Drago, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être agacé d'après ce que la rouquine avait compris, et elle savait très bien qu'en n'étant pas habitué au caractère de la Gryffondor dans des moments pareils, on pouvait vite être agacé.

Le Serpentard était revenu dans la Salle Commune depuis une dizaine de minutes et il semblait beaucoup réfléchir. Ron parlait à sa sœur depuis un long moment, mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait plus vraiment et se demandait si elle ne devait pas aller parler à Drago. Elle voulait savoir ce que le blond pensait de ce qu'il s'était passé et lui dire qu'elle comprenait sa réaction.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle mit un terme au monologue de son frère et se dirigea progressivement vers le canapé. Elle savait très bien que si elle allait parler directement au Serpentard, son frère ferait un scandale et c'était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin. Elle arriva finalement en vue du jeune homme et lui fit signe de la suivre. Bien qu'il arqua d'abord un sourcil, il se leva ensuite et entra dans la bibliothèque à la suite de la rousse.

« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Je comprend que tu aies réagi ainsi tout à l'heure. Hermione peut vite devenir insupportable quand elle se met dans des états pareils, mais il ne faut pas y prêter attention. Ça lui passe rapidement.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas là pour subir ses humeurs et elle ne s'est pas vraiment montrée aimable en disant qu'elle se fichait de mes résultats. Et puis ton frère n'avait rien à dire.

-Mon frère est toujours bloqué sur le fait qu'ils ne sera jamais en couple avec Hermione et il a son caractère un peu grognon. C'est sûr qu'en parlant de ça, tu n'arranges pas les choses. Mais pour en revenir à Hermione, tu devrais aller lui parler ou essayer de faire en sorte que les choses ne restent pas comme elles le sont. Elle a changé depuis que vous vous fréquentez, tu l'as beaucoup aidé quand elle allait mal alors qu'elle ne nous laissait pas forcément le faire. Je sais que même si elle peut être agaçante, elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Le blond ne releva pas, mais il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette dernière remarque. Il fit simplement un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il y réfléchirait et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Il eu juste le temps de passer la porte et de s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'Hermione entra dans la pièce. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était presque totalement mouillé et elle semblait frigorifiée. Drago engagea un mouvement pour se lever par réflexe, mais il se ravisa après réflexion, il irait lui parler plus tard.

La brune traversa la Salle Commune et monta directement dans son dortoir. Après une bonne douche chaude, elle s'allongea sur son lit pour tenter de réfléchir. Quand elle était passée, elle avait bien remarqué que Drago avait voulu se lever, mais elle se dit qu'il avait bien fait de changer d'avis, elle aurait sûrement refusé de lui parler s'il l'avait abordé. L'heure du dîner approchait et le ventre de la jeune femme commençait à se manifester, ce qui l'empêchait fortement de se concentrer.

Elle finit par descendre, et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne posa de questions à qui que se soit sur ce qui s'était passé, mais tout le monde avait le visage marqué par la curiosité. La jeune femme mangea rapidement et quand elle trouva de nouveau un peu de solitude -parce que oui, elle n'en avait pas eu assez après tout son temps passé dans la neige- en s'installant dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque Drago vint se joindre à elle.

« -On peut discuter ?

-Si tu veux, répondit la brune.

-Tu sais, par rapport à tout à l'heure, je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas envie que les choses se passent mal entre nous, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on essaye d'avoir une relation d'amis qui sont capables de ne pas se disputer en se jetant des piques à tout bout de champ.

-J'aimerais aussi, déclara-t-elle en se levant, mais tu dois comprendre que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à tout ce qui touche au scolaire, donc les résultats de demain compte pour moi.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, j'ai mes résultats et ils comptent aussi pour moi, rétorqua le Serpentard.

-Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir manqué de considération, tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je dois avouer que sans toi, j'aurais eu du mal à tenir le coup. »

La brune baissa la tête, l'évocation des temps qui avaient suivi la disparition de ses parents restait très douloureuse et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une main se posa dans son dos et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Drago. Voilà. Encore une fois où il était là pour elle, pour la soutenir.

Cette année n'était pas encore finie, mais il lui était arrivée tellement de choses bouleversantes. Elle avait rencontré des gens superbes, ses études se passaient très bien, mais elle avait aussi vécu la chose la plus horrible de toute son existence. Heureusement qu'elle avait des personnes extraordinaires près d'elle, parce qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu faire face à cela seule.

Finalement, ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune et Hermione partit vite se coucher. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas bien cette nuit donc elle ferma simplement les yeux pour se reposer un maximum. Le lendemain, elle se leva aux aurores, les résultats seraient affichés à 10h, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée, sans rien faire. Quand elle transplana, accompagnée de Daphné qui lui avait proposé de venir avec elle, il n'était pas plus de 9h.

Arrivée devant le portail de l'université, Hermione repartit dans une crise de panique. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour savoir si elle avait ses chances de poursuivre ses études. Elles tournèrent en rond pendant un peu plus d'une demie-heure jusqu'à ce que la grille s'ouvre. La Gryffondor se précipita devant le tableau, attendant avec impatience que les notes s'affichent. Mais les minutes passaient, interminables, les autres étudiants s'approchaient, et les notes n'arrivaient pas. Hermione avait l'impression d'être torturée à nouveau tellement l'attente était atroce.

Et alors que les noms apparaissaient enfin, le temps s'arrêta et en quelques secondes, la jeune femme explosa de joie. Elle avait évidement été reçue avec les notes les plus hautes. Elle s'éloigna un peu, et aperçut Matt au loin, qui la regardait. Voilà que son ventre se resserrait à nouveau. Mais comme pour arriver à son secours, Drago transplana, avec Harry et tous ses amis à sa suite. Le blond avait à la main un bouquet magnifique de lys rouges et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle était totalement dans son monde. Et elle ne vit pas, au loin, le jeune homme brun qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il crut rêver à un moment, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en couple avec Drago Malfoy, même sans avoir été à Poudlard il connaissait le passif qu'il y avait entre ces ceux-la. Et cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y avait plus du tout d'espoir pour lui. Même si au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre que l'absence de réponse à sa lettre n'était pas par absence de sentiment amoureux d'Hermione à son égard, il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle.

Après tout, c'était peut-être juste le stress des examens qui l'avait empêcher de prendre sa plume pour lui répondre, ou elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour faire son deuil avant de laisser ses sentiments les plus positifs s'exprimer, peut-être même qu'elle avait été malade…

Here and now with all dreams realized

Would you choose still more time to do

Don't fall down cos I need you to rise

No-one else can heal my wounds

* * *

Voilà, c'était un chapitre assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura captivé quand même. Désolée de vous faire attendre la suite, avec ce suspens, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de temps.

Je vous embrasse, et vous dis à bientôt parce que vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi !


	14. Chapitre 13

JOYEUX NOËL ! Pour ceux qui ont ouvert leurs cadeaux hier soir, et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce matin, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que je reviens au devant de la scène. Je vous souhaite tout d'abord de très bonnes fêtes, ayez plein de cadeaux et une âme d'enfant. Pour ma part j'ai (ENFIN) reçu l'intégral des huit films de Harry Potter dans un coffret tellement beau que j'ai bavé dessus toute la nuit, le dernier album de Ed Sheeran, des livres, bref, je suis heureuse.

Et donc, voilà mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, mes lecteurs, qui avez eu la bonté divine d'attendre ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, en tout cas, cette petite pause m'a permise de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon fatras d'idées et de projets d'écriture. J'espère aussi que le chapitre vous plaira, que l'histoire vous captive toujours, et vive le Dramione.

Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël depuis Lyon où il fait froid (enfin l'hiver arrive -bon, vous me direz que dans l'Aude il faisait encore 19°C hier midi et que je me baladais en jupe chez moi, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir), et faute d'avoir de la neige pour les fêtes, savourez bien les fanfictions.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Nightcall"_ de London Grammar.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Nightcall**

I'm gonna tell you something

You don't want to hear

I'm giving you a nightcall

To tell you how I feel

 _Même si au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre que l'absence de réponse à sa lettre n'était pas par absence de sentiment amoureux d'Hermione à son égard, il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle. Après tout, c'était peut-être juste le stress des examens qui l'avait empêcher de prendre sa plume pour lui répondre, ou elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour faire son deuil avant de laisser ses sentiments les plus positifs s'exprimer, peut-être même qu'elle avait été malade…_

Hermione souriait comme rarement elle l'avait fait depuis quelques mois et elle avait l'impression que l'enclume qui se trouvait dans son ventre depuis quelques temps s'était envolée. Tout ses amis était très heureux pour elle, parce que ces résultats représentaient près de 40 pourcents dans la décision finale du jury. De son côté, Drago avait aussi eu des notes brillantes et la brune s'excusa de ce qu'elle lui avait dis la veille.

Et puis ces amis se déportèrent un peu vers le tableau d'affichage, ils taquinaient la jeune femme de se faire tant de soucis à chaque fois qu'elle avait une évaluation quelconque. La Gryffondor faisait semblant d'être agacée, mais en réalité, elle était trop contente pour pouvoir réprimander qui que se soit. Drago l'attira doucement vers elle, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la brune qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Les minutes défilaient et le petit groupe commençait à se préparer pour rentrer à Poudlard, quand un des professeurs d'Hermione arriva dans la cour. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de demander à ses amis de l'attendre, mais Harry savait très bien que si elle commençait à parlementer avec quelqu'un sur ses copies et ses notes, ils ne seraient jamais rentrés. Tout le monde parti donc, demandant à Hermione de les rejoindre quand elle aurait fini.

La brune s'approcha alors de son professeur de médicomagie qui la félicita et ils partirent dans une discussion qui semblait interminable sur l'épidémie de peste noire de 1347 qui avait touché -en plus du monde Moldu- quelques cas dans les quartiers sorciers. Soudainement, le professeur coupa court et lança à la jeune femme dans un sourire espiègle :

« Je vais vous laisser, je pense qu'un jeune homme requiert votre attention.

-Euh, je… commença-t-elle ne comprenant pas vraiment. Bien, à bientôt monsieur. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se détourna vers d'autres étudiants tandis que la brune prenait conscience de ce que venait de lui dire son professeur. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, serrant son bouquet dans ses mains pour se donner du courage et fit finalement face avec horreur au visage perdu de Matt. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche incertaine, cherchant dans son regard une forme quelconque d'assurance ou de soutient.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, et même si elle y parvenait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre et qu'elle devrait forcément se justifier, mais cela l'effrayait. Elle baissa la tête, évitant le regard de son soupirant.

« Tu es avec lui ? Avec Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton si grave qu'il surprit la brune.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux, elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Non, elle n'était pas avec lui, pourquoi pensait-il ça ?

-Non, non, on est pas ensemble avec Drago.

Il haussa un sourcil, jaugeant les lys rouges.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? renchérit-il.

Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle pouvait très bien seulement dire « Désolée, mais je ne t'aime pas. Par contre j'aimerais qu'on reste amis. », mais c'était hors de questions pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi brusque avec un ami sans raison (hors période de stress d'examen bien sur). Le silence s'installa alors durant quelques instants, le temps qu'elle trouve les mots justes. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-J'aimerais que tu saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup, quand on se croisait à l'université, tu savais me donner le sourire. Je garde un souvenir précieux de la soirée qu'on a passé au début de l'année avec Ginny et de tous les moments avec toi. J'espère sincèrement que notre amitié ne se terminera pas aujourd'hui. J'ai lu ta lettre et j'aimerais que tu me crois quand je te dis que ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir un hiboux de ta part. Mais je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir te rendre heureux. J'ai déjà essayé de m'inventer des sentiments qui n'existaient pas pour quelqu'un et c'est sûrement la chose la plus dure que j'ai faite. Nous avons souffert tous les deux et je ne veux pas revivre ça et te rendre malheureux toi aussi.

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et elle reprit malgré la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais, mais je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours pour moi un ami cher. »

Voilà, tout était dit. Hermione avait l'impression de mourir psychologiquement, elle avait blessé son ami et elle s'en voulait terriblement avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit. Matt encaissait doucement. Il s'en était un peu douté, mais l'entendre dire à vive voix faisait beaucoup plus mal. Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas avec Malfoy et quelque part cela le réconfortait de la savoir célibataire. S'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, personne ne l'était à sa place.

Maintenant, il se sentait complètement vidé. Il ne savait pas si quelque chose sortirait s'il ouvrait la bouche. Son cœur s'était décroché de sa poitrine et s'était écrasé sur le sol bétonné. Le brun savait que d'une certaine façon, Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir le ramasser, mais en réalité elle avait quand même le pied dessus.

Quand Matt ouvrit la bouche, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal sa douleur, on percevait au fond de sa voix une légère cassure. Hermione elle avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle se demandait si le jeune homme l'entendait.

« J'espère qu'un jour je réussirais à te voir comme autre chose que la personne qui m'a brisé le cœur.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il tournait les talons. »

C'était clair, net, et terriblement vrai. La jeune femme savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, mais elle espérait vraiment que sa relation avec le brun ne s'était pas arrêtée à ce moment précis. Les larmes qui s'était réfugiées dans le coin de ses yeux commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle se dépêcha de transplaner à Prés-au-lard. Pendant qu'elle remontait le chemin vers le parc du château, elle essuya son visage, mais son esprit était encore encombré par les minutes pénibles qu'elle venait de vivre.

La jeune femme passa les portes à l'heure du repas et se dirigea directement vers la Grande Salle. Elle essaya de ne pas avoir une mine trop déconfite en s'approchant. La brune s'assit près de ses amis, attirant l'attention de la plupart d'entre eux, mais elle se contenta de leur sourire le plus sereinement possible, prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle avala peu de nourriture parce que les aliments se heurtaient à la boule toujours présente dans sa gorge. Hermione passa la majeur partie du repas à tourner et retourner les trois petits pois qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette, se ressassant inlassablement les derniers mots du brun. Bien sûre qu'elle était contente pour ses résultats, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit ce qui s'était passé, et qui avait gâché sa journée.

Finalement, la jeune femme quitta assez rapidement la table et alla s'allonger un peu sur son lit. Le matelas moelleux l'accueilli doucement et elle laissa son corps se détendre, s'abandonnant un instant dans le silence du dortoir. Alors qu'elle avait le tête débordantes de pensées enfoncée dans son oreiller, quelqu'un appela dans l'escalier. La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de répondre, la simple idée de poser les pieds par terre la décourageait.

Son nom résonna de nouveau dans les marches et elle se leva non sans soupirer. Hermione s'arrêta à quelques marches du sol, en voyant Drago accoudé au mur de pierre, visiblement entrain de l'attendre.

« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Le blond jeta un regard aux personnes présentent dans la Salle Commune et monta les marches qui le séparaient de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu ?

-Oui, si tu veux, répondit-elle prise au dépourvu. »

Ils redescendirent et traversèrent la pièce. Ron les suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte et poussa un soupir amer. Il ne supportait pas que le Serpentard prenne peu à peu une place importante dans la vie de son amie et à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait et qu'ils partageaient des moments, il avait envie de lui rappeler tout ce qu'il leur avait fait pour la faire réagir. Mais il se contentait de rager en silence.

.

.

Hermione ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait suivi Drago, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment la gêner d'avoir quitté son lit pour lui. Ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs presque déserts du château et le jeune homme avait l'air de beaucoup réfléchir.

« Ça te dérange si on ne va pas dehors ? demanda soudainement la brune au détours d'une galerie.

Son compagnon se contenta de hausser des épaules pour acquiescer.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bout du quatrième étage, le Serpentard s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier qui montait devant eux. La sorcière derrière lui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches et les yeux plantés dans chaque marche qui s'offrait à lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se trouvait au-delà des rambardes en marbre. Au bout de cet escalier qui les avaient mené au septième étage, Drago jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour vérifier que la brune le suivait puis entra directement dans un couloir.

La brune s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle reconnu l'endroit où l'avait mené le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'assit devant le grand mur, adossé à la pierre froide. Il invita son amie à en faire de même. Quand elle fut près de lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la Salle Commune.

« Je suis venu ici au début de l'année, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage d'essayer d'entrer. J'ai pensé que si j'y allais avec toi, vu que tu étais là aussi, je réussirais à le faire.

-Tu penses qu'elle est détruite ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout ce qu'il y avait dans la Salle des Objets Perdus doit être brûlé, peut-être même qu'elle ne fonctionne plus du tout, déclara le blond. »

Le silence s'installa un instant, ils se rappelaient tout les deux de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils auraient pu mourir ce jour-là. Hermione oublia totalement ses soucis du matin, elle était quelque part entre les battements de son cœur et la respiration de Drago, dans la froideur du couloir, quelque part entre la curiosité et la peur. Le temps s'écoulait, taciturne et morne, et une tension étrange, lourde de souvenirs s'immisça dans l'air.

La Gryffondor se leva finalement et s'approcha du mur. Le jeune homme la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux en passant trois fois devant la pierre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le mur, Drago s'était levé, se trouvant à présent à côté d'elle . Il ne se produit rien et la brune du avouer qu'elle était déçue. Avec l'A.D et les Carrows en septième année, la Salle sur Demande avait été comme le berceau de leur résistance. Malgré les événements dramatiques de la bataille finale, elle restait associé à de bon souvenir pour elle.

Et puis, quelques instants plus tard, une porte en bois sombre apparut dans la roche. La jeune femme sourit et alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée ronde en fer, elle entendit derrière elle :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as demandé ?

-Si elle fonctionne correctement, je pense qu'on reviendra souvent, répondit la Gryffondor en poussant le lourd battant »

Le Serpentard s'engagea après elle et fut frappé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était une petite pièce aménagée d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil disposés près d'une étroite cheminée. A sa grande surprise, il y avait une grande fenêtre couverte de rideaux rouges qui donnait sur le lac. Les couleurs des meubles rendaient l'ambiance chaleureuse, mais il y avait un peu trop de Gryffondor dans ces tons-là pour le blond qui se promit d'ajouter quelques pointes de ce qui caractérisait sa maison. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation quand Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il la rejoignit doucement, s'asseyant à son tour.

« Alors c'est ça que tu as demandé. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de venir ici dans un autre contexte que celui de la guerre et de l'entraînement de l'A.D et j'ai essayé d'imaginer un endroit idéal pour me détendre.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, un peu trop Gryffondor à mon goût, mais bon, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

La brune rit à son tour et se tourna vers lui. Elle se perdit dans son regard cristallin, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'allongea finalement, la tête sur ses genoux et plongea dans ses pensées. Le blond se tendit un peu, mais ne fit rien pour la déloger. Hermione aurait été incapable de l'expliquer à quiconque, mais elle considérait à présent Drago comme un ami proche. Les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux les avaient rapprochés d'une manière inattendue et la brune était heureuse d'avoir rencontré cette nouvelle personne.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait envie de pouvoir s'exposer au monde avec Drago sans que les gens murmurent tout bas que c'était étrange qu'ils soient amis, qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Elle espérait aussi que Ron comprendrait que le Serpentard était loin d'être comme il se l'imaginait et qu'ils arriveraient un jour à s'entendre. En attendant, elle était bien là où elle était, et elle ne partirait pas de si-tôt.

Elle était là, allongée sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vide et sûrement plongée dans ses pensées. Ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de son visage laissaient échapper une mèche rebelle qui barrait son front. Le blond posa ses doigts fin sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui et remit la boucle à sa place. La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux alors que le Serpentard était incapable de détourner son regard de ce beau visage paisible.

Il la trouvait belle, oui, il l'avouait. Et c'était ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à vraiment comprendre. Il l'avait toujours détesté, la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était à Poudlard, mais maintenant qu'il changeait, il la voyait vraiment. Drago Malfoy, le gamin qui avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait se heurtait à un constat surprenant.

.

Incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient entrés dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione se releva quand son ventre se manifesta pour la première fois de la soirée. Drago sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé depuis un bon moment déjà et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même et c'était une question qui titillait sa curiosité.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? tenta-t-il.

La brune se tourna vers lui, et plantant son regard dans le siens, elle répondit :

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

-Je suis désolé, tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'en parler.

Elle détourna les yeux, se perdant dans le vide.

-C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je brise le cœur d'un garçon, je suis affreuse, avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Tu aurais vu sa mine complètement détruite, je suis un monstre. Il avait l'air tellement triste… lâcha-t-elle, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge.

-Hermione regarde-moi, dit le blond en lui prenant la tête entre les mains, tu n'es pas affreuse et encore moins un monstre. Tu ne peux pas toujours vivre pour faire plaisir aux autres, pense d'abord à toi. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse et tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop du bonheur des autres avant le tiens. Tu ne pouvais pas prétendre que tu l'aimais aussi alors que ça t'aurais rendue malheureuse.

La brune baissa les yeux alors que le jeune homme reprenait d'une voix douce.

-Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, et je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera. »

Hermione se serra un peu plus contre le blond, se blottissant dans ses bras, et souffla « Merci Drago » avant que le silence ne reprenne ses marques dans la pièce. Ses paroles lui avaient réchauffé le cœur, il avait toujours les mots justes.

Cependant, l'heure du repas devait être arrivée puisque le ventre de la jeune femme se fit sentir de nouveau et elle se leva, incitant le Serpentard à la suivre. La brune engagea une conversation sur Blaise qui ne survivrait sûrement pas aux deux jours d'absence de Daphné qui devait rentrer chez elle pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa mère, alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux dans les couloirs vides. Vides ? Pourquoi les couloirs étaient-ils vides ? Hermione le comprit vite quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, il ne manquait plus qu'eux à leur table.

En entrant, Drago lui fit remarquer que le métis semblait déjà souffrir du départ proche de sa dulcinée puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards débordant d'amour et de passion, un air malheureux sur le visage. Hermione lâcha un petit rire alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur table, sous les murmures de surprise et d'incompréhension de la plupart des élèves.

There's something inside you

Is hard to explain

They're talking about you boy

But you're still the same

* * *

On y arrive ! Lentement, mais sûrement. Bientôt les mots doux et les faux pas, mais il y a de l'amour dans l'air. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le déroulement des événements.

Je vous embrasse, n'oubliez pas que le père Noël veille sur vous et que 2016 arrive (avec peut-être un petit OS de nouvelle année :D)

Bonnes vacances !


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà à nouveau. Je suis particulièrement heureuse parce qu'il fait beau et chaud (même si j'aimerais autant qu'il neige... "Ne rêve pas, tu vies dans l'Aude". Oui... je sais) et j'arrive avec le prochain chapitre tout beau, tout neuf.

Au fait, j'ai un magnifique calendrier HP et le petit Harry de première année en janvier me regarde du coin de l'oeil tous les jours.

J'espère que vous avez passé un beau Nouvel An, à faire la fête, et on est d'accord que 2016 ça somme mieux que 2015 :)

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis, le titre et les extraits sont de _"Through my eyes"_ de Scorpions.

Bonne lecture, et **merci à Arrion** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Through my eyes**

If you could see it through my eyes

You'd know I tried to change it all

I've been trying all my life

To stand up every time I fall

 _En entrant, Drago lui fit remarqué que le métis semblait déjà souffrir du départ proche de sa dulcinée puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards débordant d'amour et de passion, un air malheureux sur le visage. Hermione lâcha un petit rire alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur table, sous les murmures de surprise et d'incompréhension de la plupart des élèves._

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre sous les regards et passèrent le repas à gentiment se moquer de leurs amis avant de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Après une bonne heure passée dans le salon, Hermione monta se coucher. Cette journée l'avait éprouvée et malgré le fait qu'elle ait recalé dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé à son université, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit la dernière phrase de Matt. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Drago avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se contraindre à se faire du mal pour le rendre heureux. Alors elle allait attendre, un jour peut-être qu'ils pourront se fréquenter en bons amis. En attendant, la brune sentait le sommeil peser sur ses paupières et elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, une réelle complicité s'installa alors que Drago et Hermione se donnaient rendez-vous presque tous les soirs dans la Salle Sur Demande pour discuter de choses et d'autres. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses gardées secrètes. L'un des sujets qui revenait régulièrement était leur famille, parce que s'était la chose qui les affectait le plus.

La Gryffondor parlait beaucoup de ses parents. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil, se demandant si toute fois elle réussirait à le faire un jour, et elle avait trouvé chez le blond la personne qui la laissait verser toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait sans cesse, qui l'écoutait et trouvait toujours les bon mots pour la comprendre.

Un soir où la conversation avait tournée vers ce sujet, le Serpentard lâcha ce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il gardait une quantité impensable d'inquiétude, de peur, de colère mais il ne se confiait jamais à personne, parce qu'il n'avais jamais trouvé personne qui le comprenait vraiment.

Là, tout était différent. En quelques mois seulement, Hermione avait été la formidable personne qui avait su pardonner, oublier, et qui semblait en même temps avoir tout enduré. Le jeune homme avait trouvé chez elle l'oreille attentive et respectueuse.

« Le soir où vous vous êtes échappés du Manoir, commença-t-il, Voldemort était terriblement furieux. Il a puni à peu près toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là et qui n'avaient pas été capable de vous retenir. Bellatrix y est passée aussi. Tu sais à quel point elle dévouait sa vie à son maître et le Doloris qu'elle à pris de sa main la rendue encore plus folle que ce qu'elle était déjà. Elle nous en a voulu à tous, ma mère, mon père et moi, et quand elle s'est retrouvé seule avec ma mère, elle lui a tout craché à la figure.

A quelle point nous étions indignes de vivre aussi près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quel point mon père méritait la mort et à quel point elle se ferait un plaisir de me punir d'être le minable fils unique que sa propre sœur avait été capable de faire. Ça a complètement détruit ma mère, et lorsqu'elle cru enfin avoir un moment de paix, elle dû faire face à mon père ivre mort et violent de s'être fait, une fois encore, relégué comme un moins que rien.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle est entrée dans ma chambre alors que je ne pouvais pas dormir. C'était à peu près le seul endroit du Manoir qui n'était pas occupée par les Mangemorts et elle s'est assise dans un fauteuil près de ma fenêtre. Je l'ai entendu pleurer, le plus silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, et quand je me suis levé pour aller vers elle, il ne restait évidement aucune trace de ses larmes et de sa douleur. Cette nuit-là, j'ai maudis les principes qui érigent notre famille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas montrer ce que cette vie de terreur lui faisait endurer ? Pourquoi était-elle obligée de se cacher pour souffrir ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir la préserver de tout ça, de toute cette satanée guerre. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Drago ne lui avait parlé d'une chose qui le marquait autant, et on sentait dans sa voix tremblante qu'il avait toujours mal. Il était le garçon qui avait grandi trop vite, seulement pour se défendre de la vie qu'il devait affronter, et le cœur qui se cachait derrière ce visage mature et inexpressif avait trop de cicatrices ouvertes. La brune se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée et vint près du blond.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, prenant sa main et commençant lentement à la caresser. Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette guerre avait détruit beaucoup trop de choses, avait touché beaucoup trop de gens, et aucun mot de pouvait réparer quoi que se soit.

] Le mois de mars s'écoulait au rythme des premières pluies de la saison, la neige dans le parc fondait quelque peu pendant la journée et gelait la nuit dans les températures froides. Tous les élèves étaient confinés dans le château, attendant que la tempête de neige qui avait commencé le matin-même se calme. Les garçons dans la Salle Commune entamaient leur troisième partie de carte, les filles avaient écoulé tous leurs sujets de discussions et Hermione avait eu le temps de faire les devoirs qu'elle devait rendre pour la semaine suivante.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour retourner ranger ses copies dans son dortoir et quand elle arriva en haut, un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Le soleil brillait dans la pièce à travers les rideaux fins et le ciel d'un bleu total semblait l'appeler. Aussi, après quelques minutes de négociation, la jeune femme réussi à tirer tout le monde dehors.

Ils arrivèrent dans la parc et une magnifique image s'offrit à eux. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige encore vierge qui semblait recouverte d'une multitude de diamants. Durant quelques instants, aucun ne voulu poser les pieds dans la poudreuse, ne souhaitant pas briser la pureté du paysage d'une part, et ne sachant pas exactement à combien ils s'enfonceraient d'une autre. Ce fut finalement Luna qui, entrant jusqu'au genoux dans la couverture blanche, incita le reste du groupe à en faire de même.

Ils marchaient en direction du lac quand Harry se reçu une boule de neige en plein milieu du dos. Derrière lui, avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait avoir, Ron s'essuyait les mains sur son pantalon. Sa sœur ne se fit pas prier pour venger son homme et admira avec satisfaction son projectile atteindre sa cible dans le ventre. Et oui, le quidditch ça paye ! Ce fut au tour de Pansy de s'y mettre et puis toute la petite troupe se lança dans une bataille de boule de neige digne d'enfants beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeunes qu'eux.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle avait toujours adoré la neige et jouer comme ça, avec tous ses amis, lui rendait son âme de petite fille. Elle était sur le point de s'en prendre à Ginny quand une boule blanche vint percuter l'arrière de sa tête. En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà contre-attaqué et se fut Drago, qu'elle pensait être l'envoyeur, qui se prit la sienne. La brune se rendit vite compte qu'elle s'était trompé puisque Blaise était prit d'un terrible fou-rire en voyant son meilleur ami essuyer son visage trempé.

La jeune femme bafouilla quelques excuses, mais elle vit un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur la bouche du blond, la persuadant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une course poursuite ridicule, la neige jusqu'à leurs genoux ne leur permettant pas d'aller bien vite. Mais Hermione semblait infatigable, elle courait et Drago la suivait sans ralentir. Ils furent bientôt loin de leurs amis et malheureusement pour la brune, passant près d'un arbre, elle trébucha sur une racine cachée par l'épaisse couche blanche et s'étala dans la poudreuse.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la blond se jeter sur elle et recouvrir son visage de neige froide. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui en mettre le plus possible dans les vêtements et la brune se tortillait tant bien que mal pour se dégager. Ils riaient aux éclats et quand Drago arrêta enfin, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux pétillants du Serpentard. C'était tellement étrange, Hermione était incapable de le quitter des yeux, tant elle était émerveillée de le voir rire. Ce n'était pas ce petit rire moqueur qu'il pouvait avoir dans certaines occasions, c'était un vrai rire, heureux et empli de joie.

Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, le jeune homme se calma peu à peu. Le moment pouvait paraître gênant, Drago était à califourchon sur Hermione et ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux deux ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Leurs visages souriants paraissaient figés, ils étaient conscients que la distance entre eux était minime. Elle était belle, ses cheveux éparpillés dans la neige, les joues rosies, les lèvres légèrement sèches.

La jeune femme aurait été incapable de dire depuis quand ils étaient comme ça, et elle n'y apportait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'importance puisqu'elle était surtout captivée par le visage qui se tenait au-dessus du sien, avec ses quelques mèches blondes qui lui barraient fougueusement le front, ce sourire neuf qui illuminait son visage, sa peau d'albâtre parfaitement uniforme et son océan d'un gris bleuté dans lequel elle se perdait..

Son cœur commença à battre plus fort, plus vite quand elle se rendit compte que Drago, en face d'elle, était sûrement le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir, elle ne savait pourquoi, les quelques centimètres restants, un crissement se fit entendre dans la neige quelques mètres plus haut et les deux sorcier firent de leur mieux pour se relever et s'éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

« Et bien dites-donc, je vois que vous ne vous gênez pas quand vous n'êtes que tout les deux, lâcha Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? répondit Drago au ton presque attaquant.

-Voyons-voir, qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien être en train de faire… commença le métis d'un air dubitatif. J'étais venus chercher deux de mes amis, partis il y a plus d'un quart d'heure en se courant après.

Les deux concernés étaient surpris par le temps qui s'était écoulé.

-Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix encore fébrile de s'être faite surprendre.

-Rien. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, ajouta-t-il. »

Le trajet qui les ramena vers leurs amis fut totalement silencieux, et quand ils les rejoignirent enfin, assaillit de questions, ils ne purent pas vraiment donner de réponse qui se tienne. On voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, où est-ce-qu'ils avaient été et pourquoi cela leur avait prit tant de temps. Mais leurs esprits étaient trop embrouillés. Blaise de son côté avait un sourire en coin. Il ne dirait rien, mais il n'oublierait certainement pas d'entretenir Drago seul à seul.

La fin d'après-midi était là et tout le petit monde rentra dans le château. A la fin du dîner, Hermione s'en allant dans son dortoir, se plongea dans ses réflexions. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, croisant ses jambes et ses mains derrières la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se demandait vraiment s'ils se seraient embrassés si Blaise n'était pas arrivé.

Étaient-ils devenus proche à ce point ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte que tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, seuls dans la Salle Sur Demande, faisait évoluer leur amitié vers quelque chose de plus important ? Cela ne tenait pas debout. Pour elle, l'amour se construisait pendant longtemps, des années, comme avec Ron.

Elle ne savait pas quoi accepter en premier. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour stopper ce qui était en train de se passer, ou le fait qu'ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser. D'ailleurs en parlant de Salle Sur Demande, elle venait de se rappeler que la veille, Drago et elle avait convenus de se retrouver de nouveau en fin de soirée. Et la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle était capable de s'y rendre. Elle poussa un bruyant soupir et se releva. La glace dans la salle de bain reflétait son visage fatigué, ses cheveux en désordre et son nez rosé. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, dépassée. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une histoire à l'eau de rose pour gamine idiote.

La brune jeta un regard sur la montre posée sur la table de chevet de Pansy en sortant de la pièce. Elle s'en alla marcher dans les couloirs sombres. Elle marcha pendant un temps indéfini, et finalement, elle gravit tous les escaliers et arriva devant le vaste mur. La porte se présenta et elle posa la main sur la poignée. Elle était prête à s'excuser, il était 22h passée et quand elle entra dans la pièce, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. L'horloge qui était accrochée au mur annonçait qu'elle avait presque vingt minutes de retard, mais il n'y avait personne.

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée, les flammes rougeoyantes s'éveillaient, toujours plus chaudes, toujours plus vives. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, défaite. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Drago ne lui avait pas accordé un regard depuis qu'ils étaient rentés à l'intérieur du château et il s'était d'ailleurs totalement effacé dès cet instant là. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle pensait vraiment qu'ils pourraient passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute seul sans que cela devienne gênant ?

Mais elle était déçue. Elle avait espérer le trouver là, parce qu'elle aimait bien les moments qu'ils passaient près du feu crépitent à se raconter la plus simple de leurs idées. Et puis que signifiait ce que Blaise leur avait dit ? Qui pouvait bien en avoir après eux ? Elle soupira une énième fois, se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle détestait n'être sûre de rien.

Les aiguilles derrière le verre du cadran de l'horloge tournaient, le temps passait, mais la sorcière attendait. Toutes les dix minutes, elle se disait qu'elle allait rentrer, sauf qu'à chaque fois, elle reportait et l'heure n'en finissait pas de fuir. Ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes, et elle s'allongea sous la fatigue. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre et une petite perle rouge fleurit alors que le sommeil venait cueillir la brunette.

][ Drago posa les pieds dans le hall du château et quitta sa cape. Il la secoua pour enlever la neige qui s'était déposée dessus en montant les escaliers. Les couloirs étaient vides et froids et il se dépêcha d'arriver à la Salle Commune. Il eu juste le temps de faire quelques pas avant de littéralement se faire agresser.

« Où est-ce-que vous étiez ? s'écria Ginny.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, se retourna, et constata comme tout le monde qu'il était bel et bien seul.

-Je savais que tu me respectais, mais pas au point de me vouvoyer, ironisa-t-il.

-Malfoy ! Où est Hermione ? attaqua Ron.

Le concerné perdit son sourire et cracha avec un regard glacial :

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Weasley.

Le roux allait rétorquer, mais sa sœur s'interposa.

-Ronald, tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ? ajouta-t-elle en direction de Drago.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état.

-Il est une heure et demie du matin !

-Et alors, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour rien, laissez Hermione tranquille parce que je comprend qu'elle ait envie de dormir ailleurs si vous la chaperonnez comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est à cause de… et puis tu as raison, de toute façon je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. »

Elle partit dans son dortoir, laissant les deux homme seuls. Drago se retourna et sortit de la Salle Commune avant que Ron n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils. Il avait pensé qu'Hermione serait dans son lit, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être qu'elle l'attendait dans la Salle Sur Demande, il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il partait quand sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou et en fin d'après-midi, il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Il avait alors supposé qu'elle devait être dans son dortoir et après le moment qu'ils avaient passé, elle ne devait sûrement pas vouloir qu'il la dérange. Le jeune homme était alors allé à ce repas auquel sa mère l'invitait, il avait revu des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que cela et il avait cru que jamais il ne pourrait rentrer tellement le dîner s'éternisait.

Le blond arriva finalement devant la Salle Sur Demande et il entra silencieusement. Il s'avança de la cheminé, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et posa son regard sur le corps endormi de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine s'élevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration, et puis il y avait cette petit goutte de sang séché sur sa lèvre inférieure. Parfois, ses paupières tremblotaient, sa bouche frémissait et elle se tournait légèrement. Drago aurait pu rester là toute la nuit, à la regarder dormir, et être la première personne qu'elle verrait en se levant.

Il n'en revenait pas. D'un côté, il avait eu une terrible envie de capturer ces lèvres rouges sur ce visage d'ange, rosé par la neige et le froid, et d'un autre côté, il se demandait ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie pour qu'il veuille embrasser Hermione Granger. Ils étaient devenus proches depuis le début de l'année, mais il se demandait quand est-ce-qu'ils avaient franchis un tel cap pour en arriver là. Et Blaise qui n'allait pas le lâcher.

Drago préféra se lever, il sentait que la fatigue commençait à se faire lourde et l'heure tardive n'arrangeait rien. Le jeune homme rajusta la couverture sur le corps de la brune, déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura « Je suis désolée ma belle ». Elle avait du l'attendre toute la soirée et il s'en voulait.

If you could see it through my eyes

You'd see that love will always wait

Somewhere out there is my life

A new love that comes my way


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir ! Alors plusieurs notes ce soir de ma part. Tout d'abord, j'ai une pensée de plus (parmi toutes les autres) pour Alan Rickman, qui sera pour moi immortel dans ses films et surtout dans le rôle du professeur Severus Snape, parce que cela fait déjà six jours et que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'était un grand acteur et réalisateur...

Aussi, il a (miraculeusement) neigé chez moi ! Je pense que mes plaintes dans les dernier chapitre ont été entendues. C'était assez exceptionnel je dois dire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de **Amako-sama** , à qui je dois ma présence sur et je l'en remercie profondément ! Bisous !

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"If I had you"_ de Adam Lambert.

 **Merci à Arrion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : If I had you**

All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

 _Drago préféra se lever, il sentait que la fatigue commençait à se faire lourde et l'heure tardive n'arrangeait rien. Le jeune homme rajusta la couverture sur le corps de la brune, déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura « Je suis désolée ma belle ». Elle avait du l'attendre toute la soirée et il s'en voulait._

Le bruit sec des pierres du mur qui se déplacent finit par se stopper et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle somnolait et elle s'était à moitié réveillée en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Puis elle avait compris de qui il s'agissait et quand Drago lui avait parlé, une cascade de petits frissons avait courut dans le creux de son dos. Ouvrant complètement les yeux, elle se redressa, laissant tomber la couverture chaude.

Peut-être qu'après tout, elle pourrait envisager de parler à Drago de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Elle ignorait où il était allé, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la fuir et c'était une bonne chose. En attendant, il fallait quand même qu'elle voit Ginny, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'objectif qui ne porterait pas de jugement.

Hermione avait attendu quelques minutes et avait quitté la Salle Sur Demande, se glissant silencieusement dans son dortoir pour se mettre au lit. Cependant, elle se réveilla assez tôt, avant l'aube et ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Il n'était pas encore six heure quand elle partit se promener dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de vagabonder, mais elle laissa ses pas la guider, respirant l'air frai, les odeurs de pierre et de bois qui emplissait certaines allées du château. Parfois, un courant d'air plus froid que les autres se glissait entre son peignoir et son pyjama et sa peau se crispait imperceptiblement.

Au bout d'une petite heure, elle préféra retourner dans la Salle Commune pour s'habiller. La brune croisa quelques étudiants déjà levés qui commençaient à descendre de leurs dortoirs avant de monter dans le sien. Elle croisa son amie plus tard dans la matinée, mais elle avait l'air très pressé et Hermione préféra la laisser, se réfugiant dans la bibliothèque. Elle se plongea presque instantanément dans l' _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux_ pour se vider l'esprit. De toutes façons, la jeune femme avait un devoir à rendre en rapport avec ce sujet dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

Ce fut seulement après le repas qu'elle pu enfin demander à son amie de lui accorder quelques minutes. Ginny devait préparer une plaidoirie qu'elle avait du mal à finir et ce fut un petit échange de service. Hermione revit ce qu'avait déjà écrit la rousse, l'aidant à terminer, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, un hiboux tapa à la fenêtre. C'était Hermès qui venait de la part de Percy. Son frère lui annonçait qu'un procureur avait répondu à son dossier de stage et lui proposait un entretient.

Ginny s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et quitta la bibliothèque aussitôt. La brune se retrouva seule, gardant ses doutes pour elle. Bien sûr, elle comprenait que la rouquine saisisse sa chance immédiatement, mais une pointe d'amertume teinta ses yeux. Elle avait pensé qu'en revenant à Poudlard elle aurait pu passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie, mais c'était quand elle avait le plus besoin d'elle qu'elles ne se voyaient pas.

Elle avait définitivement besoin de parler à quelqu'un et elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment proche de Pansy ou Daphné pour leur parler de Drago et elle ne comptait certainement pas se confier aux garçons. Dans l'impasse, elle préféra retourner dans son dortoir pour lire un peu. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait plus grand-chose de ses journée quand elle avait finit ses devoirs.

Cette constatation lui sapa le moral et elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas moelleux. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien et ça la déprimait.

« Et bien, tu en fais une tête, Hermione.

La concernée leva les yeux et tomba sur Luna. La blonde récupéra quelque chose et s'apprêta à ressortir quand la Gryffondor se releva de son lit.

-Dis-moi Luna, est-ce-que tu serais libre un petit moment pour moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle enjouée. »

La brune l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à lui parler des cours et d'autres sujets moins sensibles. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un, Hermione se mettait à douter et cela se voyait à comment elle martyrisait sa couverture avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle se rendit cependant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Luna et qu'elle apprenait beaucoup de chose d'elle, les plus simples soient elles. Finalement, comprenant toutes les deux que la Gryffondor n'allait pas au bout de ses pensées, la blonde trancha, ne lui laissant pas d'échappatoire.

« Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se préoccupe tant depuis hier, lâcha-t-elle.

La brune était impressionnée une fois encore par l'observation de son amie qui avait effectivement remarqué que cela avait commencé la veille.

-Et bien… tu sais, d'habitude je parle de ça avec Ginny, mais elle est partie. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes personnels… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas, ça me fais plaisir de parler avec toi.

Après un moment de silence, la brune prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

-Depuis qu'on est revenus ici, je me suis un peu rapproché de Drago. En réalité, je pense qu'il a vraiment changé et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de totalement différent du petit garçon stupide et méchant des premières années. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas à quel point on s'est rapprochés et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il est pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme Harry, ou Ron, que je connaît depuis toujours, et Blaise ou Théo que je n'ai foncièrement rencontrés que cette année. Je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Drago qu'avec les autres et je pense que c'est ça qui me dérange, parce qu'il n'est pas mon meilleur ami, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. Et puis, et puis il y a ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Le bout de ses doigts avait commencé à trembler et ses mains était devenue moites, mais elle se força à continuer parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'extérioriser.

-Et bien, quand on a joué dans la neige, à un moment il m'a poursuivit et on a courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt au bord du lac. J'étais parterre et il était sur moi, et je le regardais en me rendant compte qu'il était tellement beau, je n'avais jamais pu le remarquer ! Et là, on a failli s'embrasser. Blaise est arrivé donc on s'est relevé. Depuis ce moment, on ne s'est plus vu et on ne s'est plus parlé. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser, je crois que j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seule avec lui sans savoir quoi dire, ou comment agir.

Luna n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle était silencieuse, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et déclara de sa voix légère :

-Je pense qu'il faut d'abord que tu te demande ce qu'il représente, parce que s'il est plus qu'un ami pour toi, tu dois savoir ce que tu ressens à son égard.

-Et bien, je n'en sais rien, c'est ça le problème. Il est proche de moi, mais je ne sais pas…

Elle se tut un instant.

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione, essaye de savoir si toi, tu l'aimes. »

La Gryffondor se figea. L'aimait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop rapide, mais en même temps, ils étaient passé de la simple relation amicale, à quelque chose de plus proche, de plus intime. Rien que le fait de se voir presque tous les soirs en secrets dans la Salle Sur Demande remettait en cause une simple amitié. Mais s'était Drago Malfoy par Merlin ! S'ils s'étaient détestés pendant plus de six ans et c'était vraiment trop étrange. Luna recommença à parler, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Essaye de savoir ce qu'il pense lui, et quand tu sauras tout ça, tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux vraiment. En attendant, change-toi les idées, et quand tu seras prête, va lui parler.

-Merci beaucoup Luna ! »

La blonde lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de la pièce. Hermione se rallongea, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la Serdaigle serait d'aussi bon conseil en terme de relation sentimentale. La jeune femme était encore incapable de se répondre aux question qu'elle se posait à présent et elle décida de trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle tomba alors inévitablement dans la réflexion, et évidement elle se mit à penser aux choses auxquelles elle ne voulait justement pas penser.

Drago se retrouva relégué loin, très loin, remplacé par l'anniversaire prochain du père d'Hermione. Forcément, cette date lui était venu à l'esprit de nombreuses fois, mais jusqu'alors elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à y faire face. A présent elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour y arriver. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui envoyer de lettre, ni aller les voir pour lui offrir un cadeau.

Non, elle allait parler à une pierre grise, recouverte par cette ombre noire et pesante qui avait fauché ses parents dans un coup soudain et vicieux. Elle n'était pas non plus aveugle. Ses amis -Ginny surtout- avait changé d'attitude, comme si ils avaient peur de lui en parler alors qu'elle savait que se serait un moment dur à passer.

Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent, dévalant les joues rouges de la brune. Elle essuya son visage d'un coup brusque, lasse de souffrir. Et alors, elle prit une décision. Elle se sentait soudainement plus légère, plus vivante. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment là, elle choisit d'essayer de vivre heureuse, pour rendre hommage à ses parents toutes les fois où elle rirait. Elle en avait marre de se sentir triste à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait sa famille, elle en avait marre de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait après un rêve ou un cauchemar.

Elle irait les voir, le 15 avril, avec la joie de vivre entourée par ses amis. Elle leur parlerait, et elle serais contente d'avoir fait une partie de son deuil. Parce qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment absents, ils n'étaient pas loin, ils étaient dans son cœur. Jamais elle ne les oublierait, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Ce ne serait pas tous les jours faciles, mais elle aller se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur le positif.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle avait réussi. Cette décision l'avait rendu fière de pouvoir penser à ses parents sans avoir mal. Évidemment, elle était bien consciente que la plaie était trop profonde pour se refermer un jour, que le manque serait présent à jamais, mais la douleur s'étaient considérablement estompée, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était de nouveau morose. La veille au soir, elle n'était pas allé dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait regardé du coin de l'œil Drago jouer aux cartes toute la soirée et il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir s'y rendre non plus. Elle l'avait observé, avec ses bluffs et ses regards suspicieux, toutes ses manières de Serpentard. Un sourire rusé en coin, une étincelle dans les yeux et enfin un air satisfait et suffisant parce qu'il avait -encore- remporté la partie.

Il lui manquait, la proximité qu'ils avaient, la façon dont il lui racontait des bribes de sa vie quand elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, ou sur ses genoux. Il avait rit d'elle quand elle s'était prit les pieds dans la table basse, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ce rire. Parce que quand il était avec elle, il ne le retenait plus, laissant ses véritables émotions transparaître dans sa voix.

La jeune femme avait passé toute la soirée à lui jeter des coup d'œil, le plus discrètement possible, mais elle n'avait parlé à personne, trop occupée dans ses pensées. Elle se torturait à réfléchir à des questions qui avaient des réponses hors de sa portée.

.

Drago avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione le regardait, et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Depuis leur petite escapade dans la neige, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, et il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un trou dans sa routine. Lui-même ne se posait pas les questions qui tourmentaient la brune, parce que certaines ne lui étaient pas venues à l'esprit, et d'autres avaient déjà des réponses. Mais le fait de la voir tourmentée ainsi, lui jetant des œillades craintives, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de lui parler, de passer du temps avec elle.

Quand il rejoignit la Salle Commune après avoir déjeuné, Blaise et Harry étaient en train de discuter d'un joueur de quidditch qui avait fait une chute violente lors d'un entraînement et qui ne pourrait certainement pas faire partie de la sélection dans l'équipe pour la Coupe du Monde. Intéressé, il se joint à la conversation, et bientôt Ginny, Théo et d'autres vinrent également. Le petit groupe se mit à parler de la compétition, où la quasi totalité des personnes voulaient s'y rendre. Évidemment, tout le monde ne supportait pas pour les mêmes équipes et chacun défendait la sienne en lançant gentiment des piques contre les autres.

« Si on se retrouve tous à la Coupe du Monde, ça va être la guerre, lança Blaise en riant.

-Oui, c'est sûr ! En tout cas, avec Harry et Ron on y va. Je pense qu'Hermione viendra avec nous, ajouta Ginny en se tournant vers son amie qui lisait sur un fauteuil.

-Moi, vous savez, du moment que je ne suis pas sur le balais, je peux bien hurler dans les gradins, sourit-elle.

Cela fit rire et elle s'intégra finalement dans la conversation, puisque le sujet propre au quidditch avait été abandonné.

-Hermione sur un balais ça doit être comique, taquina Pansy.

-Voici donc l'unique chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas, laissa échapper Drago, surpris de s'adresser directement à la brune.

Il lui lança cependant un regard appuyé du soulagement de lui avoir adressé la parole.

Elle ne répondis rien, lui rendant simplement son regard avec un sourire.

-Plus sérieusement, reprit Ginny, on a qu'à y aller ensemble, se serait bien. »

Le reste du groupe approuva avec joie et après quelques temps où on prévoyait d'aller chez untel ou unetelle, chacun s'en retourna à ses activités quotidiennes.

Drago remonta dans son dortoir, s'allongea sur son lit, faisant valser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées puisque son meilleur ami entra dans la pièce d'un pas déterminé, un sourire visé sur le visage. Déjà, le blond comprit qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

« Il va falloir que tu m'explique beaucoup de choses, commença Blaise, et je veux tout savoir.

Le concerné soupira. Drago n'était pas du genre à étaler ses pensées et ce qu'il ressentait, mais s'il voulait que son ami le laisse tranquille, il allait devoir parler. Le métis lui facilita d'ailleurs la tâche en revenant à la charge.

-Vous êtes ensembles ? Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Vraiment, des fois, il donnait l'impression d'être encore un adolescent, uniquement préoccupé par le quidditch et les filles.

-Alors, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, et non, je ne l'ai jamais embrassé.

 _Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, souffla une voix vicieuse, vite chassée de son esprit._

-C'est le cracmol qui se fou du moldu, tu ne vas pas me dire que vous faisiez un bonhomme de neige quand je vous ai surpris, rétorqua le métis.

-Oui, et bien on jouait, voilà tout, trancha-t-il bien conscient que c'était très peu convainquant.

-Hahaha, laisse-moi rire. Depuis hier vous vous tournez autours, sans vous adresser un seul mot alors que vous sembliez être devenu proches. Très proche, insista-t-il.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, mais Blaise ne se démonta pas.

-C'est bon Drago, tu sais très bien que tu peux me le dire.

Après quelques minutes de considération, la langue du blond se délia.

-De toutes façons tu ne me laissera jamais tranquille si je ne te dis rien. Donc. Ça fait plusieurs fois déjà qu'on se retrouve le soir avec Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande, et on est devenu proche. Arrête avec ton sourire sinon je pars. Le problème c'est que c'est assez étrange, parce qu'il se passe des choses, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois penser.

-Sérieusement, vous vous voyez tous les soirs, même Daphné et moi on ne passait pas autant de temps ensemble.

-Non, mais tu ne peux pas passer deux jours sans elle, taquina le blond.

-Ne m'en parle pas…

L'air dépité qu'affichait le métis donnait à Drago l'envie de rire. Il ne faisait pas tout un plat parce qu'il ne parlait pas à Hermione pendant une journée. Enfin… si, peut-être un peu, mais c'était différent. Oui, totalement différent.

-Mais ne détourne la conversation, reprit Blaise, moi je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et qu'il faut que tu fasses attention.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si c'est ce que je crois, tu arriveras vite dans une impasse et tu ne dois pas te mettre ta famille à dos, et tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Ouais… Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais dire hier ? En parlant de personnes qui ne nous voyaient pas d'un bon œil, ou je ne sais plus quoi.

-Et bien, commença le métis en vérifiant que le dortoir était bien vide, Weasley ne t'apprécies pas comme tu le sais, mais si tu veux mon avis, il apprécie encore moins le fait que tu te sois autant rapproché d'Hermione. »

La conversation s'acheva sur cette note négative et le métis retourna en bas, laissant Drago seul. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'une envie vicieuse s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à rendre Weasmoche jaloux. Parce que c'était cela, de la jalousie, et si le rouquin n'avait pas été capable d'avoir Hermione, lui prouver que lui avait réussi se rendrait très heureux.

Cette perspective fit tiquer Drago. Était-il en train de penser qu'il allait conquérir la Gryffondor ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et leur relation bancale pouvait très bien devenir quelque chose de plus poussé, et il devait avouer que cela ne le dérangerait pas, loin de là.

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

* * *

Et voilà, notre fier Drago qui prend quelques résolutions, et Hermione qui parle avec Luna.

Surtout, comprenez bien que je ne souhaite pas faire passer Ron pour le méchant qui est jaloux et qui veut la peau de Drago, mais dans l'évolution du personnage que j'ai introduis dans cette histoire, je ne pouvais que lui donner un avis (que vous connaîtrez plus tard) sur l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux sorciers.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverais prochainement !


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, de mon côté je suis de très bonne humeur et je pète la forme ! Tout ça grâce à **family-business,** que je remercie accessoirement. C'est aussi un peu pour elle que je poste ce chapitre aussi tôt, et j'espère qu'ils vous plaira autant qu'à elle.

Depuis une bonne semaine, j'écoute le dernier album d'Ed Sheeran en boucle et je trouve vraiment qu'il est TROP bien. Sinon, c'est bientôt février et j'ai hâte de pourvoir tourner mon calendrier et de découvrir qui se cache derrière le petit Harry de première année.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier... DEADPOOL SORT DANS 11 JOURS ! Et je vais à l'avant-première le 9 février pour le voir en VOSTFR. J'en peux plus. Je pense que c'est un des MARVEL que j'attend le plus (non, en fait c'est le MARVEL que j'attend le plus parce que les Civil War et compagnie, ça ne présage rien de bon). Bref, j'ai plus que hâte et à chaque nouveau trailer, je perd patience.

Aussi, je vous conseille fortement (genre méga fortement) _Ces matins-là_ de **Amy** si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu, c'est vraiment extra ! Je l'ai lu cette nuit à une heure déraisonnable, mais je ne regrette pas.

Bon, je pense que c'est tout, si autre chose me reviens, on se retrouve en bas de toutes façons.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Safe and Sound"_ de Taylor Swift Ft The Civil War.

Bonne lecture !

 **Merci à Arrion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Safe and Sound**

Just close your eyes _  
_The sun is going down _  
_You'll be alright

 _Cette perspective fit tiquer Drago. Était-il en train de penser qu'il allait conquérir la Gryffondor ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et leur relation bancale pouvait très bien devenir quelque chose de plus pousser, et il devait avouer que cela ne le dérangerait pas, loin de là._

Hermione avait deux compositions de prévues pour ce jour-là, et elle s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque après avoir récupéré ses sujets dans son dortoir. Blaise l'avait croisé, redescendant de celui des garçons, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle se pencha sur son parchemin, s'appliquant, et commença à faire crisser sa plume.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle avait déjà bien avancé et était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit. Elle se replongea dans ses lignes noires, toujours concentrée. La brune gratta encore quelques mots quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, lâchant sa plume avec un petit cri de stupeur avant de se retourner.

Derrière elle, Drago souriait fier de lui et la jeune femme lui pinça la main. Il tira une chaise du bureau d'à côté et s'assit près d'elle. Hermione avait recommencé à écrire et elle semblait l'avoir totalement oublié tant elle s'était concentrée de nouveau. Le blond la regardait gratter sur son parchemin, les mots défilaient, sans fautes, sans ratures, comme si tout était déjà écrit et corrigé dans sa tête. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lire par-dessus son épaule. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger avec ses quelques connaissances sur le sujet, la composition de médicomagie qu'elle écrivait était vraiment très bien.

En même temps, on parlait d'Hermione Granger, il sourit à cette pensée. Mais elle était en train d'écrire un paragraphe sur les ingrédients de la potion de sommeil sans rêves et le Serpentard ne parvint pas à se taire.

« Tu pourrais parler de la Goutte du Mort-vivant, commença-t-il.

La brune se retourna brusquement, le visage fermé et Drago se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas la déranger. Il ajouta doucement :

-Par rapport à l'asphodèle et à l'armoise… »

La jeune femme le jaugea un instant, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin et quand elle releva la tête, elle avait totalement changé d'attitude et le remercia avant d'annoter sur sa copie ce que le blond venait de lui dire.

Hermione n'était pas prétentieuse en règle générale, mais il arrivait qu'elle s'agace quand quelqu'un, autre qu'un professeur, la reprenait en ce qui concernait ses connaissances. Là, c'était différent, elle savait que Drago était très doué en potions et que Rogue ne lui avait pas rendu la tache simple à son époque, alors elle acceptait volontiers qu'il fasse des remarques.

En plus de cela, il restait silencieux quand elle travaillait, contrairement à Harry et Ron qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire du bruit ou de pseudo-réfléchir à voix haute. Elle finit donc sa composition et après quelques minutes de pause, elle réfléchit un instant. La Gryffondor avait encore une composition à faire sur les champignons vénéneux, et bien qu'elle ait déjà lu l'encyclopédie les relatant la veille, elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup à écrire concernant tous les antidotes qui existaient.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui demanda de l'aider pour son devoir de Médicomagie. Il était aussi fort qu'elle en potion pendant leurs études à Poudlard, et maintenant qu'il avait choisit cette branche pour ses études, elle était certaine qu'il savait des choses qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Ainsi, quand il accepta, ils purent souffler tout les deux, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans se soucier d'autre chose que de simplement discuter d'un sujet neutre.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la matinée à parler de potions, d'antidotes et Drago prenait du plaisir à parler de ses connaissances avec quelqu'un. Hermione était bien la seule de ses amis à l'égaler, de sorte que la discussion ne soit pas ennuyeuse. Ils avaient rit plusieurs fois et Mrs Pince était venu les reprendre à chaque fois, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la Gryffondor qui était d'ordinaire d'un naturel silencieux dans son antre.

La jeune femme avait finit sa composition depuis longtemps quand ils sortirent de là, regagnant directement la Salle Commune. Ils s'étaient presque fait expulsé de la bibliothèque parce que la vieille femme avait dû intervenir une nouvelle fois. Hermione s'était excusé une bonne centaine de fois, et elle comptait bien y retourner l'après-midi même pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, parce que même si ils n'avaient pas parlé si fort que cela, elle respectait beaucoup le lieu et sa bibliothécaire.

Les deux amis s'étaient assit à côté lors du repas et continuaient leur discussion. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Drago lâcha en plaisantant :

« Quand même, la tête de Mrs Pince quand elle a vu que c'était toi qui avait ri !

-Haha, oui, ça valait le coup ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, je vais m'excuser tout à l'heure.

-Et voici, Miss-rat-de-bibliothèque le retour, se moqua le Serpentard en souriant. »

La brune lui pinça le bras en grimaçant un peu et ils rirent une nouvelle fois. Et même si les gens autours discutaient eux aussi, certains avaient bien relevé ce qu'il se passait. Hermione adressa un regard de remerciement à Luna, parce qu'elle le lui devait bien, mais son sourire se fana rapidement quand elle croisa le regard dur de Ron. Elle leva les sourcils et il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, l'air bougon. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait plus vraiment ces temps-ci.

.

Après le repas, Hermione et Drago se séparèrent, non sans se promettre de se retrouver le soir-même. Le blond devait rejoindre le Manoir pour passer l'après-midi avec ses parents. Il quitta le château et arriva directement dans l'allée grise, et il parvint au perron au bout de quelques enjambées. Il s'arrêta, se retournant. Le silence total qui régnait était étrange. Même les paons de l'arrière cour ne faisaient aucun bruit.

En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait uniquement distinguer le léger bruissement des feuilles d'arbres dans le fin courant d'air. Le jardin était encore blanc, givré, et cela rendait le Manoir un peu plus sinistre.

Le jeune homme passa la porte et l'elfe de maison vint précipitamment le débarrasser.

« Madame est dans le salon, elle n'attendait pas le jeune monsieur si tôt, souffla l'elfe en regardant ses mains.

-Merci Dixy. »

Le petit être leva brusquement les yeux vers son maître, incrédule. Il s'était imperceptiblement mis à trembloter. Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la réaction de son serviteur, puis il comprit qu'il venait de le remercier pour la première fois depuis que l'elfe était entré dans la maison. Qu'est-ce-qu'il devenait ? Avait-il changé au point de remercier les êtres qu'il avait toujours considérés comme inférieurs ?

L'image d'Hermione apparut dans son esprit. Cette fille l'avait rendu trop gentil, il s'était ramolli depuis qu'il passait du temps avec elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était une mauvaise chose. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'elfe devant lui continuait à le regarder.

Le blond engagea finalement un pas, et le petit être s'en retourna faire ses activités quotidiennes alors que Drago entrait silencieusement dans le salon, trouvant sa mère en train de lire un livre à la reliure argentée, tranquillement assise devant la cheminée crépitante. Elle avait le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et semblait un peu fatiguée, mais elle avait le visage posé et serein. En entendant les pas de son fils, la blonde releva la tête et un sourire surpris et heureux se dessina sur son visage.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle le saluait en lui tendant la main. Le jeune homme la saisit et la pressa entre ses doigts. Narcissa l'invita à s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à discuter. L'heure du thé arrivait et un petit bruit soudain mais répétitif se fit entendre. Drago se leva en voyant un hiboux Grand-duc taper au carreaux de la fenêtre. Il le reconnaissait vaguement, c'était un oiseaux de Poudlard. Il attrapa le petit parchemin et le déplia lentement.

 _« Drago, Blaise m'a dis que tu étais parti chez toi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je voulais savoir vers quelle heure tu comptais rentrer parce que Fred et George nous propose d'aller boire un verre avec eux aux Trois Balais en fin d'après-midi._

 _Hermione »_

Le blond sourit. Il retourna vers le salon, posant le parchemin sur la table basse, et il s'approcha de la cheminée où se trouvaient toujours de quoi répondre. Il inscrivit quelques mots en guise de réponse et renvoya le volatile. Quand il se retourna, il vit sa mère relever les yeux du message posé sur la table, la mine grave. Le jeune homme le mit dans sa poche en s'asseyant de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'apprendra que cela ne plaira pas à ton père, souffla Narcissa au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien en penser. Cela fait longtemps que je ne préoccupe plus de ses jugements de valeurs, trancha-t-il.

Drago voyait que sa mère regrettait que leur famille ne soit pas aussi soudée qu'elle le souhaiterait, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait ses réactions.

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais, je respecterais tes choix, ajouta-t-elle en s'adoucissant. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à appuyer sa décision quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, coupant court à la discussion. Lucius arriva dans le salon, saluant son fils, alors que les elfes apportaient le thé. Une nouvelle conversation s'engagea et Drago était quand même bien heureux de ne pas avoir à parlementer contre son père concernant son amitié avec la Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Lucius avait la mine plus fatiguée que les dernière fois qu'il était passé les voir, et que son visage n'avait pas été rasé ce matin.

Évidement, l'aîné Malfoy allait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait quitté les murs sinistres d'Askaban, mais il montrait toujours des passes plus ou moins bonnes et certains jours, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le vivait bien. Depuis le repas qu'ils avaient fait deux jours plus tôt, Lucius semblait avoir vieilli tant les traits autours de ses yeux étaient tirés. Mais Drago savait que son moral et sa santé physique étaient aléatoires et qu'il irait mieux dans quelques jours. Malgré l'état de fatigue de ses parents, l'après-midi qu'il passa avec eux fut satisfaisante et c'est l'esprit léger que Drago put retrouver ses amis et profiter de la soirée au Trois Balais.

.

.

Le mois de mars s'acheva, rythmé par les giboulées traîtresses qui prenaient au dépourvu les cours de soin au créatures magiques d'Hagrid. La douceur d'avril permettait quelquefois aux plus chanceux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps dans le parc au soleil. Comme l'avait prédit Drago, son père s'était requinqué en quelques jours, et il ne se faisait plus de soucis pour cela. En revanche, une chose avait titillé son attention et il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

Ron, Ginny et Harry semblaient être aux petits soins d'Hermione, toujours à être attentionnés -enfin, plus que d'habitude- et le blond n'en saisissait pas la raison. En plus, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, une petite boule désagréable s'immisçait en lui à chaque fois que le roux apportait de l'affection physique à la Gryffondor. C'était d'ailleurs totalement stupide en y réfléchissant, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, sauf que pour le Serpentard, cela n'arrivait pas à passer.

Hermione et Drago passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était dans des moments comme celui qu'il vivait maintenant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Weasley n'existe pas. Il était tranquillement assis sur l'un des canapés du salon de la Salle Commune, Blaise à côté de lui, et la brune lisait en face de lui. Le problème c'est qu'elle était à moitié blottie contre le roux qui discutait avec sa sœur.

Et Drago voulait que se soit lui, qu'elle soit contre lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui et pas à ce rouquin de malheur qui n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que manger. Il voulait que sa Gryffondor le voit comme il la voyait elle, plus que comme une amie. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage. Non mais franchement, il se faisait pitié. Depuis quand est-qu'il ressentait ce besoin de possessivité, il n'était pas normal.

« Besoin d'une oreille pour vider ton sac ? souffla Blaise.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a deux secondes, tu regardait Granger comme si tu allais lui sauter dessus, et juste après, tu regardes Weasley comme si tu voulais l'égorger. Avec tes dents.

Le Serpentard fut d'abord surpris, puis se gifla mentalement de laisser ses émotions transparaître autant sur son visage. Bon, après, il s'agissait de Blaise, et il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-N'importe quoi, reprit le blond en se redonnant une constance.

-Pas à moi. Chez moi, ça s'appelle de la jalousie, déclara le métis avec un sourire en coin.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il toussa doucement, attirant l'attention sur lui quelques instants. Le regard légèrement inquiet d'Hermione le rassura -il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il se leva, contournant le canapé et se pencha à l'oreille de Blaise.

-Le jour ou je serais jaloux de Weasmoche, siffla-t-il, les hippogriffes auront des dents. »

Le métis ricana et il se prit une tape derrière la tête alors que son ami remontait dans son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sérieusement ? Lui jaloux de Weasley ? Non. Au contraire, il voulait que se soit Weasley qui soit jaloux de lui. Il voulait réussir là où lui et Krum avaient échoué. Et il réussirait, parce qu'il en avait plus envie que jamais.

.

.

Avril avançait et Hermione avait bien remarqué que ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Cela la touchait, évidement, mais elle se sentait un peu écrasée aussi. Elle avait envie de leur dire qu'elle allait bien, que ça se passerait bien, sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils comprennent. Elle se trompait peut-être. En attendant, elle passait encore plus de temps dans la bibliothèque pour se retrouver au calme, et seule.

La fin de l'année se faisait sentir dans les compositions à répétition qu'elle devait envoyer à son université, de plus en plus compliquées et notées de plus en plus sévèrement. La jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle ne perdait plus son temps à lire des livres hors programme et qu'elle s'acharnait sur son travail pour garder un niveau excellent jusqu'au bout.

En attendant, ses trapèzes commencèrent à la faire souffrir, sans compter son poignet qui implorait sa pitié. Après un point final, elle déposa sa plume. La brune porta une main à sa nuque, massant comme elle le pouvait ses muscles endoloris. Et puis deux autres mains vinrent la remplacer, et elle les bénit à cet instant, bien qu'elle soient un peu trop froides à son goût.

Vraiment, elle avait l'impression que Drago venait à la bibliothèque toujours au bon moment, quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle ferma les yeux, relâchant toute la tension de ses épaules. Depuis quand, était-elle capable de connaître Drago Malfoy rien qu'en sentant ses mains sur sa peau ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle s'en fichait. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'il était entrain de lui procurer un bien fou.

Une grande satisfaction avait empli le jeune homme quand il s'était rendu compte que la brune l'avait reconnu et qu'elle semblait en plus apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle soupira d'allégresse, renversant sa tête en arrière. Poussé par une envie bien plus ardente, le blond se pencha lentement en avant, redoutant quel que peu la réaction de la jeune femme, et déposa ses lèvres au milieu du front qui s'offrait à lui. Contre toute attente, et elle ne saurait dire comment, mais la main d'Hermione se leva pour passer dans les cheveux lisses qui flottaient devant ses yeux.

Drago ferma brièvement les paupières, prenant son courage à deux mains, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sceller l'aveu de ce qu'il ressentait pour la brunette, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le silence fébrile qui s'était installé. Le Serpentard eu envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence. Ce type allait franchement lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin. Ron Weasley, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, se tenait les bras croisés et le visage fermé à quelques mètres d'eux.

« On te cherchait Hermione, mais tu as apparemment d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, cingla-t-il.

La brune n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il reprenait, amer :

-Tu me déçois. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui l'incompréhension et la haine.

La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot tant elle était abasourdie. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprend ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait réussi à se détendre, passant un agréable moment, et elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Même s'il était de notoriété publique que Ron ne supportait pas vraiment Drago, en quoi le fait qu'elle passait un bon moment avec lui pouvait signifier qu'elle se désintéressait de ses autres amis ?

Désorientée et frustrée de cette interruption déplaisante, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Drago fulminait sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. La brune était partie en laissant toutes ses affaires en plan et il décida de les ranger pour elle, pas certain de pouvoir rester calme s'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Weasmoche.

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Ne me tapez pas. Je pense que certain(e)s d'entre vous vont me reprocher la réaction de Ron (ou pas d'ailleurs :) ), mais j'aimerais tout d'abord dire que je n'éprouve pas une grande amitié envers ce personnage, et puis je pense qu'il ne peut pas vraiment réagir autrement, étant donné que sa relation avec Hermione est assez bancale niveau amour.

Sinon, le Dramione ? :D De plus en plus loin hein! J'espère que vos attentes sont comblées (pour l'instant parce que je sais très bien que vous voulez plus ;) ), mais bon, il va falloir attendre un peu encore !

Je vous embrasse, en espérant que vous serez patient. La prochaine fois, rendez-vous au cimetière... (Allez, c'est pas aussi sordide que ça en à l'air !)


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir ! Et voilà enfin le chapitre !

Je suis allée voir Deadpool en avant-première, VOST et ce film est TELLEMENT GÉNIAL ! C'est définitivement de mon point de vu le meilleur MARVEL. C'est 1h44 de rire et de vannes et de scènes d'actions énormes et badasses et hilarantes. J'en peux plus, je vais retourner le voir le plus vite possible, même si j'ai un peu peur de la VF parce que bon, c'est la VF quoi. En tout cas, si vous avez l'occasion d'aller le voir, foncez et racontez-moi !

Sinon, nos petits sorcier... Un peu de rififi dans le pâté dans ce début de chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement, avec des câlins et tout ça. Je ne veux rien spoiler sur le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de le poster pour la Saint Valentin (ça devrait vous éclairer sur ce qu'il va se passer *gros clin d'œil*).

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, ah oui, mon mois de février sur mon calendrier c'est Ron et Lavande ! Alors même si elle m'énerve un peu, je suis très contente qu'ils ne shipent pas le Romione. Voilà, c'était juste ça ^^

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Outlaws of love"_ de Adam Lambert.

Merci à Arrion et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Outlaws of love**

They say we'll rot in hell,  
But i don't think we will.  
They've branded us enough,  
Outlaws of love.

 _Désorientée et frustrée de cette interruption déplaisante, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Drago fulminait sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. La brune était partie en laissant toutes ses affaires en plan et il décida de les ranger pour elle, pas certain de pouvoir rester calme s'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Weasmoche._

Hermione passa la porte, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses. La Salle Commune n'était pas beaucoup remplie, cela tombait bien parce qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement faire une scène au milieu d'un grand public. Ron se trouvait près de la cheminée, ruminant et grommelant de temps à autres.

« Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Comme si pour toi il n'y en avait pas, répondit-il brusquement.

-Visiblement je n'en vois aucun, mais tu vas m'éclairer sur le sujet !

Et voilà que tout le monde les regardait, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Oh, et bien je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce que tu te laisse peloter par celui qui t'as fais les pires des saloperies !

Non mais vraiment ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il remettre ça sur le tapis alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisses pas accepter le changement que tout le monde à remarqué. Tu es incapable de te comporter de façon mature, lâcha-t-elle.

Par Merlin ce qu'elle détestait se disputer avec lui, c'était trop dur à chaque fois, mais qu'il était énervant aussi.

-Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi mon amitié avec Drago est un soucis, reprit-elle.

-Ton _amitié_? Non, rit-il, c'est le l'amitié avec Harry, Ginny ou _moi._

Peut-être, mais la jalousie n'est plus la bienvenue, maintenant il n'allait pas lui gâcher la vie.

-D'ailleurs, au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, on s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta le roux.

Drago choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce, et Hermione se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Elle répondit cependant à la remarque de Ron qui avait fait son chemin jusque dans son esprit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous inquiétez pour moi, je vais très bien !

Elle savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle n'avait pas forcément envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

-On est en avril Hermione, c'est bientôt une date importante.

Les deux pieds dans le plat jusqu'aux genoux ! Plus de tact et de discrétion ça ferait pas de mal. De toutes façons, comme tout le monde finirait bien par être au courant, la brune préféra régler l'affaire définitivement. En plus, Harry et Ginny étaient présent donc ils auraient également l'occasion de saisir sa vision des choses.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te préoccupes de l'anniversaire de mon père, siffla-t-elle d'un voix si froide qu'elle surprit tout le monde, alors que Drago à été le seul à vraiment être là pour moi. Ne t'embête plus à te faire du soucis pour moi Ronald Weasley, ni même à daigner porter une quelconque importance à ma vie, cracha-t-elle le regard noir.»

Et elle quitta la pièce plongée dans un silence écrasant en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle sursauta tant le bruit résonna dans le couloir.

Drago venait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et quand la brune s'en alla, il ne se garda pas de finir de glacer la salle d'un regard bien placé et s'avança vers la porte. Weasley marmonna quelque chose d'un ton acerbe et le blond releva la tête qu'il avait baissé vers la poignée avec une lenteur mesurée. Il se retourna le regard orageux.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire Weasley ? lâcha son ton acide.

-Non, cracha le roux.

-Tant mieux ! »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup brusque, laissant derrière lui un Ron Weasley rouge de colère jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait une montage de choses à déverser sur ce type stupide, mais il ne voulais pas perdre Hermione de vue. Quand il arriva aux escaliers, il leva les yeux, espérant peut-être la voir dans les mouvements des pierres. Il l'aperçut effectivement deux étages plus haut, continuant à monter. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, il était très heureux qu'elle parte dans la Salle Sur Demande -parce qu'il était certain qu'elle allait là-bas. Cela signifiait qu'elle apportait de l'importance à ce lieu et qu'elle y trouvait du réconfort.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sa poursuite, montant les marches deux par deux. Les cinq étages depuis celui de la Salle Commune se firent sentirent quant il arriva au septième, et quand il entra un peu essoufflé, il la trouva sur un fauteuil, la tête sur ses genoux repliés devant elle. La brune fixait les flammes du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en respirant nerveusement.

Posant ses affaires sur une table en passant, le blond s'approcha silencieusement. Il posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant son prénom et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. « Viens-là » dit-il en l'attirant vers le canapé. Et elle se blottit dans ses bras en commençant à parler.

« Je ne supporte pas me disputer avec lui, surtout quand c'est aussi fort. Mais il n'a pas à dire des choses aussi horribles que ça. Tu crois que j'y suis allée trop fort ?

-Il est stupide, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Et puis c'est bon, il faut qu'il arrête ! Tout le monde s'entend bien et lui et son caractère devraient essayer de se faire petit. Je sais qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais de là à me gâcher la vie, il pourrait faire un effort. »

Elle en avait assez, et cela se voyait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre le blond et le roux parce qu'elle était incapable de le faire. Ou peut-être était-elle incapable d'assumer vers qui elle se pencherait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et la colère s'évapora peu à peu, laissant un arrière goût acide de déception. Oui, Ron la décevait. Et elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait qu'elle soit proche de Drago.

D'ailleurs, le blond s'était levé pour aller chercher de quoi écrire en récupérant quelques livres demandés à la Salle pour travailler un peu. La Gryffondor le regardait faire, n'ayant aucunement envie de se pencher sur un parchemin à l'instant précis, et une petite idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était étrange, parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle le ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre, probablement Harry. Mais à l'évidence, c'était Drago vers qui elle allait se tourner, parce que c'était lui qui lui inspirait le plus de confiance.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha du Serpentard. Il avait déjà remplit plusieurs copies et elle fut surprise par le temps qu'elle avait passé à méditer sa décision. Elle s'assit par terre à côté de lui, suivant des yeux les gestes gracieux qui dessinaient des arabesques noires sur le parchemin jauni. Après un point final, il posa ses yeux sur elle, l'incitant à commencer.

« J'aurais un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux, sourit le blond.

-Et bien… Drago j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à Londres pour l'anniversaire de mon père. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase à toute vitesse, se rendant compte qu'elle appréhendait quelque peu la réponse. S'il refusait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers une autre personne. Elle irait sûrement toute seule, mais elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il était très heureux qu'elle lui ait demandé à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-ce que cela signifiait beaucoup et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en lui.

« Je viendrai Hermione, avec plaisir, finit-il par répondre.

-Merci, souffla la brune rassurée et contente. »

Drago la prit dans ses bras et elle relâcha toute la pression qui était en elle. Inspirant pleinement le parfum qui émanait de la peau du blond, elle profita du moment autant qu'elle le pouvait, comblée.

.

.

Le petit-déjeuné venait de passer et l'ambiance qui régnait dans le salon de la Salle Commune n'était vraiment pas joyeuse. Hermione lisait la même page depuis de longues minutes, Harry et Ginny ne cessaient de se lancer des regards en biais sans dire un mot et Ron ne s'était pas approché en voyant la brune assise avec son livre. Quand Drago revint -de la Salle Sur Demande- avec leurs manteaux, la Gryffondor s'empressa de quitter les lieux à sa suite.

L'arrivée du 13 avait été tendue parce que Ginny et Harry ne savaient pas du tout comment se comporter envers Hermione, sans parler de la haine et la rancœur qui émanaient de Ron à dix mètres à la ronde. La brune avait expliqué tant bien que mal qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle irait à Londres avec Drago, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter.

.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-lard fut relativement silencieux et quand ils arrivèrent, la sorcière les fit transplaner à la limite du quartier sorcier. C'était étrange. Le blond n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de Londres et les Moldus semblaient ne pas les voir. Un courant d'air frais leur passa sur le visage et la brunette s'accrocha à son bras en se serrant un peu plus à lui. Drago se surpris à penser qu'il faisaient un beau couple qui se promenait, mais il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée qui n'avait pas sa place aujourd'hui.

Ils discutaient doucement de tout et de rien, et au bout de quelques minutes Hermione désigna une maison sur leur droite.

« J'habitais là avant la guerre.

-C'est joli.

-Oui, souffla la jeune femme. »

Un petit garçon passa en riant sur le trottoir et elle eut un pincement au cœur, se souvenant de son enfance à elle. Ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent bientôt au bout du quartier. Le cimetière était assez reculé par rapport aux habitations, et ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il n'y avait visiblement personne. Après qu'ils soient rentrés, Hermione lança plusieurs sorts dont un Repousse Moldu et une alarme qui les préviendrait au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait.

Drago n'était pas très à l'aise, surtout parce que la jeune femme semblait assez fébrile. Elle avait rongé tous ses ongles et n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Jusque là, elle n'avait rien montré de plus, mais il était certain que si elle craquait, se serait bientôt. Il marchait près d'elle dans les allées, et elle tourna finalement sur la gauche. Elle fit quelques mètres et stoppa ses mouvements devant une tombe de granit gris aux veinures blanches.

L'épitaphe était en lettres d'or, très simple. Le silence était total et la jeune femme redécora la pierre avec des gerbes de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Le Serpentard la regardait faire, épaté par une aussi belle magie, mais pas surpris, il savait qui tenait la baguette. Il était ému par ce qu'elle faisait, c'était magnifique et plein d'amour. Une fois que se fut terminé, le résultat était vraiment fabuleux.

« Bon anniversaire papa, murmura la brune. »

Et puis ses yeux devinrent trop humides et sa gorge se serra. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retenir les larmes, c'était encore trop dur. Elle fit de son mieux pour respirer le plus possible, même si les gouttes d'eau salées se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Alors deux bras chaleureux et protecteurs l'entourèrent, la serrant fort pour la réconforter. Elle pleurait mais elle était quand même heureuse d'être venue avec Drago, parce qu'il savait quand il ne fallait rien dire, il savait exactement quand il fallait qu'il soit là, pour la prendre dans ses bras et cela faisait du bien. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son cœur, au travers des peines. Ils finirent par quitter le cimetière, une petite heure après avoir passé le portail.

Ils étaient censés retourner à Poudlard pour le repas, mais le jeune homme eut une toute autre idée en tête. Il proposa soudainement à Hermione d'aller manger dans un restaurant. Elle voulut refuser au début, mais en réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard pour le moment. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur un petit restaurant où ils étaient certains d'être tranquilles. Drago s'occupa d'envoyer un patronus à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie pour prévenir de leur absence et quand ils furent installés, il engagea une conversation sur le pouvoir en place.

La jeune femme lui était reconnaissante de ne pas parler de ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui, ni de Ron, ni de rien du tout qui pouvait engendrer d'une discussion gênant ou désagréable. C'était quand même un peu bizarre de parler du Ministre de la magie avec Drago, sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi, mais elle préférait toujours ça.

Quand il fallut régler la note, la Gryffondor refusa que le blond paye la totalité du repas, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas tellement son mot à dire et que le jeune homme ne la laisserait pas verser une mornille. Il l'invitait et elle en fut touchée. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard peu de temps après, retrouvant ainsi l'ambiance du château. Hermione eut une petite discussion avec Harry et Ginny, et ils purent enfin mettre les choses au clair pour ne plus avoir de sujet « tabous ».

Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour Ron, et la brune avait maintenant l'impression d'y être allé un peu fort. Oui, le roux l'avait plus qu'agacé, il avait été trop loin envers Drago, et envers elle en disant qu'elle le décevait, mais elle se demandait quand même si elle n'avait pas été trop méchante. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés aussi fort, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas pour arranger les choses, alors là, elle espérait qu'il le ferait de son plein gré.

.

La fin du mois d'avril arriva rapidement et rien de trop extraordinaire ne se passa. La routine était à présent ponctuée des révisions encore plus longues et prenantes puisque le dernier examen se fin d'année approchait à grands pas pour pas mal d'étudiants. Sans parler des BUSES et des ASPICS qui commençaient à mettre la pression aux élèves de Poudlard. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il restait quand même plus d'un mois et ils avaient encore le temps de s'adonner à quelques journées de procrastination.

D'ailleurs, cette fin de mois était animée par le match de quidditch qui confrontait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Une compétition constante s'était installée dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle. Hermione n'y avait pas fait attention plus que cela, mais maintenant que même la Salle Commune des « anciens » se voyait contaminée par cette petite guéguerre, force était de constater qu'elle prenait un peu parti.

Aussi, ce fut quand elle s'en alla manger avec tout le petit groupe qui se chamaillait que Mcgonagall les intercepta en conviant Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle à la retrouver dans son bureau le lendemain à onze heure. La brune se retrouva donc assise devant la directrice, le matin suivant. La professeure prit enfin la parole, avec toute la prestance qui lui était associée.

« Bon, comme vous le voyez, l'année touche bientôt à sa fin et il est vrai que cela me rend vraiment nostalgique. Vous allez nous quitter, une fois de plus.

-Allons professeure, il nous reste encore presque deux mois à vivre ensemble, sourit Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal de cette entrevue, continua la directrice. Pour célébrer votre retour ici, je souhaiterais organiser un bal de fin d'année qui divertira les élèves. De la sorte du bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, en moins imposant évidement, et ce seraient les anciens élèves qui ouvriraient la danse. Je voulais vous en parler avant que cela soit officiel, parce que j'avais pensé que cela serait encore mieux si vous ouvriez le bal tous les quatre.

Et comme si elle semblait lire dans leurs pensées, elle rajouta avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche :

-Je sais très bien que vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup d'être au devant de la scène, sous les projecteurs, mais comprenez que Poudlard vous doit quand même beaucoup de respect et que j'en serais très fière. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard et Harry finit par accepter la proposition. Mcgonagall en parût très heureuse et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient en parler puisqu'une annonce serait faite au repas.

La Grande Salle d'ailleurs très enjouée quand la directrice prit la parole et cela s'ajouta aux conversations générales qui avaient pour thème principal le quidditch. Une petite « réunion » se vit ensuite mise en place pour que les anciens élèves soient informés plus précisément de ce qu'il allait se passer et de l'organisation plus spécifique du bal.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous connu le Bal de leur quatrième année, ils étaient tous enjoués de pouvoir faire partis de celui-là -surtout Neville qui s'empressa à la sortie de demander la main de Luna pour « avoir le plaisir de pouvoir danser avec une aussi jolie femme ».

.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva enfin seule qu'Hermione prit le temps de comprendre le sens véritable de la demande de Mcgonagall. « Tous les quatre » signifiait sûrement qu'elle devrait ouvrir le bal au bras de Ron. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas si fin juin, ils se reparleraient. Elle prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée plus tard, en attendant, elle devait bien défendre sa maison.

Everywhere we go,  
We're lookin' for the sun.  
Nowhere to grow old.  
And always on the run.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je fais un petit clin d'oeil à family-business qui me demandait régulièrement quand serait le match dont je lui avais parlé, et bien se sera pour le prochain chapitre :)

Sinon, encore une dispute avec Ron, mais rassurez-vous pour celles et ceux qui pensent que j'y suis (ou plutôt Hermione) allée un peu fort, les choses se dérident dans un ou deux chapitres. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez apprécier la suite !

La Saint Valentin vous réserve des surprises ! ;)


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonne Saint Tintin ! Si vous passez la journée avec quelqu'un, je vous souhaite plein de romantisme et de bisous. Pour les autres, et bien on pense fort à Drago Malfoy ou Jared Leto :D Et comme promis, ce chapitre, avec du sport et des rendez-vous dans les couloirs ;)

Sinon, je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais l'équipe de France de rugby à battu les Irlandais hier 10-9. Mais bon, entre nous, je suis persuadée qu'on avait un essai de plus.

Je vous laisse avec nos deux tourtereaux !

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"One"_ de Ed Sherran (Je fond littéralement quand j'écoute cet album. Il est tellement génial !)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Hopes and dreams**

Tell me that you turn down the man _  
_Who asked for your hand _  
_Cause you're waiting for me

 _Ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva enfin seule qu'Hermione prit le temps de comprendre le sens véritable de la demande de Mcgonagall. « Tous les quatre » signifiait sûrement qu'elle irait au bal au bras de Ron. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas si fin juin, ils se reparleraient._

Hermione enfila un gilet et une petite veste avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Les reflets des quatre couleurs remplissaient la salle et la brune accrocha fièrement l'écusson de sa maison sur le pan de sa veste rouge. Elle ne s'était pas du tout préoccupée des matchs de quidditch qui se déroulaient cette année, mais le fait que l'équipe de Serpentard ait demandé le report de sa rencontre contre Gryffondor parce que deux de leurs poursuiveurs ne pouvaient pas jouer faisait que le dernier match de la saison serait celui-ci.

Comme en 1994, c'était la révolution dans la Grande Salle parce que ces deux équipes défendaient toujours les tournois les plus bruyants. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient tous revêtus leurs couleurs et Hermione se prêtait au jeu, plus par orgueil qu'autre chose. Orgueil oui, parce qu'elle avait parié avec Drago que Gryffondor remporterait la Coupe, parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs que Serpentard.

Bien évidement, c'était la « guerre » chez les anciens, parce que chacun supportait sa maison et le trajet vers le terrain de quidditch le démontrait parfaitement. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna marchaient ensemble d'un côté, et Drago, Blaise, Daphné, Théo et Pansy de l'autre. Ils s'envoyaient de temps en temps des œillades meurtrières et Hermione dépassa Drago la tête haute, passant son écharpe derrière sa nuque.

Elle l'entendit ricaner derrière elle et elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard provocateur auquel il répondit par un sourire confiant qui eut pour résultat de la faire légèrement rougir. Et puis ils s'installèrent tous dans les tribunes, attendant avec impatience que le match commence.

.

Drago n'avait jamais trop été dans ces gradins à supporter la maison des Serpentard depuis sa première année à Poudlard, mais il était retombé en enfance, quand la Coupe de quidditch comptait cher à ses yeux. Mrs Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et les balais s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le blond était à l'affût de tous les mouvements de chaque joueur. Pansy et Ron se retrouvèrent vite à râler ensemble contre les gardiens alors que Harry et Drago cherchaient des yeux le Vif d'Or. Hermione trouvait cela adorable.

Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait de vingt points, mais la balle dorée ne s'était pas montrée. Le Souafle passait de mains en mains à une vitesse hallucinante et à chaque but, les acclamations du public se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes.

Et alors, il se passa une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Alors que les attrapeurs se mettaient enfin en mouvement, que Drago et Harry semblaient sur le point de sauter sur leurs balais pour faire leur travail, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard accomplirent l'exploit d'égaliser le score.

Si Gryffondor attrapait le Vif, ils seraient quand même premiers et vainqueurs de la Coupe. Mais sous la stupéfaction de tout le stade, leur gardien laissa passer un nouveau tir. Et les attrapeurs qui devenaient de plus en rapides, slalomant agilement, faisaient durer le suspens qui avait prit de court les spectateurs.

Soit Gryffondor égalisait de nouveau, soit ils étaient en seconde place. Hermione respirait nerveusement à présent tant la tension était palpable. Elle avait l'impression que son meilleur ami état sur le point d'imploser et elle-même se demandait comment les joueurs faisaient pour tenir encore sur leurs balais. Les élèves poussaient des exclamations toutes les fois où la fin du match montrait le bout de son nez, mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Drago était absorbé par le Vif d'Or qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux attrapeurs, mais il réussissait quand même à jeter des coups d'œil en coin à Hermione qui était aussi prise par la trame du jeu que lui. Comme tout le monde, elle ne voulait pas croire que Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à égaliser. Poussé par on ne savait quoi, le Capitaine Serpentard marqua encore, tirant des exclamations de joie et des soupirs d'exaspérations des tribunes.

Chacun commençait à comprendre que s'ils marquaient dix points de plus et qu'ils attrapaient aussi le Vif d'Or, ils seraient les vainqueurs de la Coupe. Le commentateur du match continuait à délivrer les actions qui se déroulaient dans le stade et tous les regards se posèrent sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Il était quasiment monté sur son balais dans une position « digne de Harry Potter » et soudain, tout se passa extrêmement rapidement.

« Megan de Serpentard passe à Alison Spritt. Nouvelle passe à Jane, continua Jefferson, le commentateur Serdaigle, et… Non, c'est Marlon, le Capitaine des Gryffondor qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole vers les buts adverses, il va marquer… Oui ! Serpentard reprend le Souafle avec Marcus qui passe à… Gryffondor intercepte alors qu'Eliott -aïe- voilà qui a dû faire mal. Un Cognard en pleine tête et le Souafle toujours aux Gryffondor.

Adrien Morel se précipite vers les buts mais il est stoppé par un deuxième Cognard. Un jolie coup du batteur de Serpentard et Spritt reprend le Souafle sans aucun Gryffondor devant elle. Elle vole vers les buts pendant que Scott Collin l'attrapeur Gryffondor évite un Cognard, suivit de près par l'attrapeur Serpentard Thomas Meyer. Spritt passe à Megan, les buts sont devant elle. Storm, le gardien du but, plonge et SERPENTARD MARQUE ! »

Tout le monde était subjugué et Serpentard jubilait. L'équipe vert et argent marqua dix points de plus et l'attrapeur qui avait à présent la voie libre saisit victorieusement le Vif, mettant fin au jeu.

.

.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quand le coup de sifflet final retendit dans le stade. Elle entendit vaguement le commentateur dire « Et pour cette année, c'est Serpentard qui sort vainqueur avec cent quatre-vingt points contre soixante !». Elle n'en revenait pas. Et ce fichu pari !

Sur sa droite, Pansy hurlait, Blaise et Daphné s'embrassaient copieusement. Quand ils eurent fini, ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps que les autres Serpentard du groupe et tous les cinq firent jaillir des étincelles vertes, pour célébrer la victoire de leur maison.

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas quand ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour. Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas, les couleurs étaient aux vainqueurs et Drago la nargua du coin de l'œil. Ce ne fut que quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune que le blond vint la trouver.

« Alors, on a perdu le pari.

-Je ne vois pas de quel pari tu parles, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

-Malheureusement pour toi, moi je m'en souviens très bien, et comme tu as perdu, tu me dois quelque chose.

La brune se retourna brusquement, haussant un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh, je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais bien trouver, souffla le Serpentard, et compte sur moi pour m'en rappeler. »

La Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose et il ricana en s'éloignant. Non, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, et qu'il la taquinerait autant qu'il le pourrait. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient perdu alors que c'était si bien parti. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil Ron qui pestait toujours sur le match en compagnie de Pansy qui, même si elle vantait les mérites des Serpentard, était tout à fait en capacité de râler contre les gardiens.

C'est seulement quand elle fut couchée, que la brune se rendit compte que le roux lui manquait. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient que quand cela était nécessaire, ou quand la discussion les menait à échanger quelques mots. Mais jamais plus, et cela, Hermione commençait à le ressentir quand elle le voyait. Au début, la colère prenait en quelques sortes toute la place, parce qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Et puis quand l'énervement s'était estompé, elle s'était trouvée bien embêtée.

Elle persistait à refuser de faire le premier pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas toujours être celle qui arrangeait tout, mais elle avait un peu peur que Ron ne fasse rien de son côté. Le sommeil fit son travail, mettant enfin sur pause son cerveau tourmenté.

.

.

Mai avançait lentement mais sûrement vers la fin de l'année et tout le monde profitait le plus possible du dernier mois qui leur restait. Hermione passait quand même beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque pour assurer ses derniers examens, le stress arrivait progressivement et Drago venait souvent la retrouver. Le blond avait eu un petit creux dans son cursus qui lui avait permit de souffler un peu, mais le mois de juin annonçait forcément un redoublement de révisions.

Malheureusement pour la brune, le Serpentard avait prit la mauvaise manie de dessiner des petits ronds sur les coins de ses parchemins quand elle révisait et qu'il relisait ses propres compositions. Elle en eut marre et pour se venger -de manière très puérile elle en était consciente- elle éclaboussa d'encre le devoir du jeune homme. Offusqué d'avoir à tout réécrire, il lui pinça la main et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, à coup de chatouilles et autres gamineries.

Un raclement de gorge donna l'impression à Hermione de vivre un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. Ron se tenait de nouveau là, devant eux alors qu'elle avait les joues rouges. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre définitivement. C'était une mauvaise blague. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans sa poitrine. Elle lut dans son regard qu'il voulait lâcher un commentaire très peu agréable, mais il serra les poings et parla d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« Hermione, quand tu auras le temps, j'aimerais te parler.

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et quand il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, elle répondit brusquement :

-Attends ! J'arrive. »

Et elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, laissant Drago avec un regard désolé.

Elle suivit le roux dans un couloir où il prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de s'éviter parce qu'il y a Malfoy entre nous.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle était heureuse qu'il lui parle enfin.

-Je suis d'accord. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir. Je suis contente que tu sois venu m'en parler, ajouta-t-elle. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux amis et la brune le brisa, en tentant de poser une question qui lui titillait l'esprit.

« Et euh… pour le bal…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller avec lui. J'aurais bien aimé être ton cavalier, mais je pense que je vais demander à Pansy de venir avec moi, finit-il par déclarer. »

La Gryffondor était tellement soulagée qu'il n'en fasse pas toute une histoire et qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop affecté. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa effaça la culpabilité. Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et elle sut que leur amitié était toujours là, toujours forte malgré tout.

Elle se recula la première, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Pansy ?

-Oui, je pense.

La brunette sourit malicieusement.

-C'est sûr qu'elle a aussi mauvais caractère que toi donc vous devriez bien vous entendre.

-Hé ! rétorqua le roux en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. »

Ils rirent ensemble puis se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

.

« Alors ?

-On s'est réconcilié.

-Satané rouquin.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

-Ouais, ouais. Bon, sauf si tu comptes continuer à dessiner sur mes feuilles de cours, j'aimerais réviser.

-Allez, Hermione, ça fait trois heures qu'on est dans cette bibliothèque -dont vingt bonnes minutes où j'ai dû t'attendre et quinze autres où tu m'as fait la tête ! On pourrait au moins faire une pause, jusqu'au repas, je sais pas moi. On peut même reprendre demain. »

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps enfermés ici et la Gryffondor commençait aussi à en avoir marre. En plus, le ton suppliant de Drago était tellement pathétique qu'elle ne supporterait pas ses lamentations plus longtemps.

Elle se leva donc et alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la Salle Commune, Drago avait abandonné son ton gémissant pour une voix victorieuse et glorifiante.

« Serpentard gagne toujours ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ahurie. Elle s'était faite avoir et il remettait leur défaite sur le tapis avec tellement d'aplomb.

« Ferme la bouche, Grangie chérie, tu vas gober des mouches, lâcha Blaise alors que Drago ricanait. »

Elle lui lança un regard bien senti en s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil qui s'offrait à elle. Pansy était entrain de discuter avec Daphné et la brune repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ron, elle espérait vraiment que la Serpentard accepterait l'invitation.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Bal, Hermione se dit que même si le roux avait bien remarqué qu'elle voulait y aller avec Drago, lui n'avait encore jamais mentionné le sujet. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il ne semblait pas du tout dans les mêmes préoccupations qu'elle, puisqu'il discutait quidditch -encore !- avec son meilleur ami.

.

Hermione et Drago avaient passé la soirée ensemble à continuer de réviser et à parler. Ils étaient en train de revenir de la Salle sur Demande et au détour d'une allée, le blond se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses yeux cristallins dans les siens.

« Hermione Jane Granger, aurais-je l'honneur d'être votre cavalier pour le Bal de fin d'année ?

La concernée eut envie de rire. De joie et de surprise -et aussi pour camoufler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et donner une raison aux battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas comment il connaissait son deuxième prénom, et cela ressemblait un peu trop à une blague. Elle y avait pensé l'après-midi même, mais elle entra dans son jeu, parce qu'elle était trop joyeuse pour faire autre chose.

-Drago Abraxas Malfoy, ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il attrapa délicatement avant d'y déposer un baiser, s'inclinant. La brunette avait les joues cramoisies et laissa finalement le rire sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas non plus d'où elle tenait son deuxième prénom à lui.

Drago se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas conscience de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et quand le rire d'Hermione se calma enfin, le blond l'attira vers lui, sans cesser de dévorer du regard son visage angélique. Dans le plus profond de son cerveau, une petite peur fit surface, mais il la chassa rapidement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il plaqua ses lèvres à celles de la Gryffondor, électrisés.

Totalement prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme poussa une petite exclamation, mais le looping que fit son ventre lui fit tout oublier et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais à l'instant présent, elle se demandait seulement ce qu'elle avait attendu pour faire ça.

Hermione passa une main derrière la nuque du blond, répondant à son baiser. Tout son corps se couvrit de frissons quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur froid, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'une autre raison entrait en compte.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand l'oxygène vint à manquer et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Le cœur de la brune battait démesurément et quand elle plongea dans l'océan gris qui s'offrait à elle, la vérité la frappa. Luna avait eu raison finalement, elle savait ce que Drago représentait pour elle, elle savait qu'il l'aimait et maintenant qu'elle avait ces réponses, elle savait elle aussi. Oui, elle savait et elle en était persuadée. Elle l'aimait.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire rassurant et empli de bonheur et une vague de chaleur déferla sur le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur. Elle s'arqua légèrement quand il passa ses mains derrière son dos en lui rendant son baiser, fiévreux.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Drago priait simplement toutes les divinités pour Hermione ne parte pas en courant en n'osant plus l'approcher et il regrettait un peu d'avoir été si entreprenant alors que la brune pouvait réagir de mille façons possible. Cependant, elle cligna des yeux, et sourit, donnant du baume au cœur du jeune homme.

La situation commençait à devenir gênante et le Serpentard eut une illumination. Le regard qu'il lança à la jeune femme ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle oublia momentanément ce qui occupait son esprit embrumé en fronçant les sourcils, craignant quelque peu ce qui pouvait rendre Drago Malfoy si sûr de lui et malicieux.

« Comme j'ai gagné notre pari…

Voilà qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis. Hermione avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui demander.

-Je choisirai ta tenue pour le bal.

-Quoi ? Je… mais ! rétorqua la brune, faisant la moue.

-Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête, tu peux choisir la mienne si tu veux. »

C'était absurde. Hermione trouvait cela absurde et impossible à réaliser. Comme si elle allait être capable de choisir une tenu à Drago, Malfoy de surcroît.

Le Serpentard rit en voyant la tête que tirait la brunette, elle fut contrainte d'accepter puisqu'elle avait été la perdante.

Bien que l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'allée redevenait lourde de gêne, les deux sorciers ne bougeaient pas. D'une part parce que la parenthèse qui s'était créé n'était plus et d'autre part parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire qui ne rendrait pas la situation plus gênante encore.

Finalement, à la grande surprise de Drago, la jeune femme attrapa sa main. Leurs doigts se croisèrent et la brune se tira doucement pour reprendre le chemin de la Salle Commune. Ils marchaient silencieusement, pensant seulement au contact de leur peau, et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois, Hermione se tourna et déposa un baiser ardent sur les lèvres du Serpentard avant de lâcher sa main en poussant la porte.

Take my hand and my  
Heart and soul, I will  
Only have these eyes for you

* * *

Si c'est pas mignon tout plein ! Et voilà, le premier bisous, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) Et le pari... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite et vous devrez encore patienter pour avoir le Bal.

Dites-moi tout, deux chapitre en une semaine, vous devriez être comblés ;)

Et encore une bonne St Tintin !


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir ! Je rentre tout juste du cinéma, je suis retournée voir Deadpool en français cette fois, et c'est quand même de la bombe atomique concentrée sucrée ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi family-business, en plus, c'est bibi qui a trop de la chance en sortant de la salle :D

Brefouille, les examens arrivent lentement mais sûrement, je vous laisse avec nos deux tourtereaux :)

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Counting Stars"_ de OneRepublic.

Merci à Arrion, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Feel Alive**

I feel the love _  
_And I feel it burn _  
_Down this river, every turn _  
_Hope is a four letter word

 _Finalement, à la grande surprise de Drago, la jeune femme attrapa sa main. Leurs doigts se croisèrent et la brune se tira doucement pour reprendre le chemin de la Salle Commune. Ils marchaient silencieusement, pensant seulement au contact de leur peau, et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois, Hermione se tourna et déposa un baiser ardent sur les lèvres du Serpentard avant de lâcher sa main en poussant la porte._

Cela faisait trois jours, depuis cette fois dans le couloir, et d'un accord commun, les deux sorciers avaient décidé d'attendre avant de le dire à leurs amis. D'une part parce qu'Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment allaient réagirent Ron et Harry -même si le dernier tolérait plus Drago que le premier, ils étaient loin d'être amis- et d'autre part parce qu'ils voulaient avoir encore un peu de temps rien que pour eux.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble, mais restaient très discret, leur seul « problème » était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dormir ensemble. Ils l'avaient choisis, et ils passaient suffisamment de temps dans la Salle sur Demande pour pouvoir rester quelques heures l'un sans l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, le petit groupe d'amis se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer leurs achats pour le bal. Hermione n'y allait que pour accompagner ses amies, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'acheter une nouvelle robe. Les garçons eux, iraient sûrement dans le magasin de quidditch. Vraiment, parfois elle se disait qu'ils ne vivaient que pour ça.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva à marcher entre Daphné et Ginny, en direction de la boutique de Mrs Guipure. La petite sorcière les accueilli avec joie, semblant reconnaître chez Pansy une cliente habituée. La jeune femme savait exactement où aller et quand elles arrivèrent dans la section robes de soirée, il était clair qu'elles étaient bien parties pour plusieurs heures de recherche.

Daphné et Pansy étaient les plus difficiles, demandant à chaque essayage l'avis de tout le monde. Hermione trouvait que toutes les robes qu'elles passaient était très jolies et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il n'allaient pas à chaque fois.

« Et celle-là ? demanda Daphné en levant un cintre.

-Essaye-la, j'aime bien la couleur, lui répondit Ginny.

Et alors que la Serpentard entrait dans la cabine, Pansy tirait son rideau, avançant de quelques pas.

-Alors ? dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

-Oh oui ! s'écria la vendeuse. Elle vous va mieux que la bleue.

-Elle te va très bien, j'aime beaucoup le dos nu, assura Hermione. »

En effet, sa robe lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec le dos dénudé, creusant légèrement ses reins. Le tissus argenté était bordé de strasses noirs sur les manches trois quarts et cela allait très bien à la Serpentard. Et alors qu'elle s'en allait la retirer, Daphné sortait. Cela faisait une dizaine de fois que cela se répétait et la brune commençait elle à se lasser du manège.

« Et regardez celle-là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des hanches de centaure. Aidez-moi à ressembler à quelque chose, au moins pour Blaise, se plaignit-elle. »

Hermione se leva, faisant un tour dans les rayonnages pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il y avait plusieurs robes qui lui plaisaient et elle les aurait bien essayé, mais elle ne voulait pas les acheter en sachant qu'elles ne lui serviraient pas souvent. Peut-être qu'elle se serait prit une robe pour le bal si elle en avait trouvé une qui sortait vraiment du lot. Toujours était-il qu'elle tomba sur une robe bleue nuit qui attira son regard.

« Et elle, tu l'as essayée ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune attrapa la robe, sans trop de conviction et disparu.

-Tu vas en acheter une Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas, je regarde, dit-elle en passant. »

Hermione retraversa la boutique, s'approchant du Chemin de Traverse. Elle voyait derrière la vitrine la rue pleine de monde, cherchant des yeux elle ne savait quoi. Des visages qu'elle connaissait passaient quelques fois. Une main se leva au milieu de l'allée, attirant son attention, et elle répondit en souriant à Harry et aux autres garçons qui marchaient en direction de Gringotts. Elle reçu un clin d'œil blond qui élargit son sourire, mais elle dû se retourner parce que Daphné l'appelait.

La robe lui plaisait, et elle se décida enfin à la prendre alors que Ginny craquait sur une autre qu'elle acheta aussi. Finalement, Hermione pu souffler un peu quand elles passèrent la porte. La brune passa chez Fleury et Bott et les quatre jeunes femmes rentrèrent à Pré-au-lard. Ce fut seulement quand elle posa un pied dans la hall du château que la Gryffondor eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Elle venait de passer deux heures dans un magasin de prêt à porter, et elle avait totalement oublié le stupide pari avec Drago. Voilà qu'elle allait devoir retourner chercher sa tenue et elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était vrai qu'elle avait encore un mois environ, puisque mai touchait à sa fin, mais avec ses examens, elle n'aurait jamais une minute à y accorder.

Le soir venu, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, le blond l'étreignit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-que tu as ?

-Rien, je suis juste fatiguée. »

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, bien que la journée l'avait épuisée, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle n'ait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui acheter qui la préoccupait, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas se risquer à lui en faire part.

Le jeune homme prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de la Gryffondor. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, puis cala sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'écart de tout ce qui devait arriver. A cet instant, le bal était loin, l'examen final aussi. Tout était loin.

Les deux amants s'allongèrent en silence sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Hermione posa sa tête sur le matelas et se rendit compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que d'habitude. Elle retira son pull, et remonta les manches de sa chemise, et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago.

« Tu devrais enlever ta chemise, lui dit-elle.

-Haha, si je ne te connaissait pas autant, je pourrais presque penser que c'est un avance plutôt explicite, rit-il. »

La brunette fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir, et elle se redressa sur un coude. Le blond regardait le plafond et elle voyait très bien que ses pommettes étaient aussi rosies par la chaleur ambiante. Il ne voulait pas l'enlever, très bien. Elle se releva et s'agenouilla, saisissant sa cravate pour le faire se lever à son tour. Il ricana et s'assit finalement. La jeune femme entreprit de déboutonner le haut de la chemise grise ce qui tira encore un rire de la bouche de Drago.

Hermione commença à faire tomber le tissus derrière les épaules du jeune homme quand celui-ci s'écarta lentement. Il posa une main sur celle de la brune et la retira de son corps. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur leurs mains. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et le nouveau regard qu'elle porta au visage du blond était indéchiffrable.

Il y avait peut-être de la peur, de la curiosité, peut-être aussi de l'empathie et de la colère. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Son cœur avait commencé une course douloureusement rapide entre ses côtes et il avait envie de partir en courant. C'était trop tôt, il avait l'impression que quand elle verrait, elle ne l'aimerait plus de la même manière, parce qu'elle lui en voudrait au fond, de lui rappeler tout ça, toute cette douleur.

Drago sentait sa chemise descendre doucement et il prit sur lui pour ne pas enlever violemment les mains qui découvraient son bras. « Hermione » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux pour essayer de l'en dissuader. Mais voilà, il était maintenant torse nu et il sentait les doigts fins de la jeune femme passer sur son bras, sur tout son corps. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, et il posa son regard sur la sorcière qui caressait sa peau.

Hermione sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait totalement occulté le fait que Drago portait la Marque, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle, cela lui faisait une impression étrange. Mais plus encore, il y avait la fine ligne blanche qui lui barrait le ventre, et une autre qui avait du tailler son trapèze jusqu'en dessous de sa clavicule, et puis toutes celles de son dos... La Marque se noyait dans un mélange délavé de cicatrices de griffures, et l'estomac de la brune se tordit violemment.

La jeune femme approchait ses doigts froid et tremblant pour redessiner les boursouflures qui allaient du violet rosé au blanc porcelaine. Elles ne devaient pas faire plus de deux millimètres pour la plus large, mais elles s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaines de long et cela laissaient imaginer la profondeur des plaies à vif.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter lentement aux yeux, et elle n'osait pas regarder Drago à nouveau. Elle avait peur d'avoir peur d'avoir enfreint une limite qu'il s'était posé, peur de lui avoir fait du mal. Et puis elle se souvint de son cauchemar, et du fait qu'elle ne pouvait penser qu'il avait une seule fois été fier de ça. Pas avec toute la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer.

Elle repassa ses doigts sur la tâche noire de son avant-bras. Elle savait par expérience que la pitié était insupportable, que le semblant de compassion ne servait à rien parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Alors elle ravala sa tristesse et se redressa. Elle entoura le blond de ses bras et le serra fort, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à tout cela. Elle était juste désolée pour tout ce que tout le monde avait enduré. Parce qu'on se pouvait rien faire pour les cicatrices qu'il portait, qu'elle portait, que tous portaient.

Drago sentit son cœur se calmer et soupirer en se défaisant de la crainte qui l'oppressait depuis quelques minutes. Il répondit à son étreinte avec toute la chaleur de son corps. Ils basculèrent lentement sur le matelas et le jeune homme la serra en se promettant qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit avant même que le soleil perce dans la pièce et en profita pour aller dans la bibliothèque, se lancer dans ses révisions. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte que l'examen était dans une semaine et qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour tout revoir et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle n'avait pas comprises, et que… et que Merlin… Elle n'allait pas y arriver.

En plus, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sans repenser à la veille. Elle avait eut l'impression d'être finalement entrée dans la vie de Drago suffisamment profondément pour ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour et elle gardait dans l'esprit les images de son corps meurtrit. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait du surpasser pour pouvoir vivre avec des marques indélébiles gravées sur sa peau.

La jeune femme passa nerveusement ses doigts sur son bras. Elle aussi avait des choses qu'elle aurait préféré cacher.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains et inspira un grand coup. Ça va aller. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur ses cours et se mit à gratter le parchemin, réussissant finalement après quelques minutes à travailler convenablement.

Les matins suivants furent à peu près les mêmes, Hermione prenait ses journées pour réviser dans la bibliothèque qui se voyait fréquentée de plus en plus par des personnes comme Blaise, ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune femme parce que le métis semblait allergique au simple touché des livres.

Parfois, il y avait même Pansy et Ron qui réussissaient à passer quelques minutes à réviser avant de se chercher des noises en silence. Ron paraissait heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Hermione.

.

Les fameux examens de la jeune femme arrivèrent en traître les premiers jours de juin. La semaine fut un véritable calvaire pour tout le monde et Hermione préféra rentrer chez elle dès le mercredi pour éviter de se disputer avec chacune des personnes qui fréquentait la Salle Commune et qui faisaient trop de bruit. Quand elle avait passé la porte de son appartement, la jeune femme avait cru pouvoir se concentrer pleinement.

Mais il s'était avéré que le soir même, elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Le lendemain était le jour où elle devait présenter un mémoire à l'oral, et il était clair qu'elle serait incapable de réussir. Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps, elle avait trop chaud et n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Elle se levait tous les quarts d'heure pour boire, pour faire un tour de salon, pour relire ses notes. Et à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la pendule du couloir, la nuit avançait bien trop vite, emportant avec elle les dernier soupçons de sommeil qui voguait dans le noir.

Le soleil s'infiltra à travers les persiennes et Hermione parti s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait était pittoresque. Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux lui donnaient un regard sombre et l'amas de cheveux qui recouvrait son crâne soulignait son découragement de la plus belle manière.

Ce qui lui sembla plus pathétique encore était le fait qu'elle n'eut qu'à faire tourner sa baguette pour que son visage paraisse reposé et plein d'énergie. Sa convocation trônait vicieusement sur le petit bar et la jeune femme la saisit à la volée, en même temps qu'une pomme et une brique de jus d'orange.

La sorcière s'était assise sur un banc dans le couloir une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et elle avait l'impression que plusieurs heures déjà s'était écoulées. Elle attendait, les jambes tressaillantes, les mains moites, et elle osait à peine se lever de peur de ne pas tenir sur ses pieds. Elle entrevoyait dans la jointure entre deux rideaux la grande salle dans laquelle elle allait entrer, et le pauvre garçon qui semblait patauger dans ses paroles face au jury.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais au « déjeuner » qui se trouvait dans son sac, mais elle doutait que son estomac soit capable de contenir la pomme et le jus d'orange sans les rendre quand elle passerait la porte. En parlant de porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et la brune entra nerveusement.

« Ah ! Miss Granger. Bonjour !

-Bonjour. »

Le jury était composé de quatre personnes, dont l'une d'entre elles était son professeur de Médicomagie par la pratique.

« Qu'allez-vous donc nous présenter ? demanda une petite femme.

-Je vais introduire l'évolution de l'usage de la belladone et l'alihosty depuis le décès de Chauncey Oldridg jusqu'à la découverte de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor.

-Nous vous écoutons. »

Dès que le premier mot sortit de sa bouche, le reste ne compta plus. Elle présenta son mémoire sans omettre une seule phrase de ce qu'elle connaissait. Chacune des question que le jury posait, elle trouvait la réponse juste, avec l'élargissement qu'il fallait. L'entretient dura deux fois plus longtemps que prévu, mais les examinateurs semblaient avides de questions et Hermione était intarissable dans ses raisonnements.

« Bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé, déclara enfin l'un des hommes en concertant ses collègues. Nous vous remercions Miss Granger, vous pouvez disposer. »

Quand elle sortit, Hermione ne s'arrêta de marcher seulement quand elle arriva au pied de son appartement. Elle avait fait le trajet à pied pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dés qu'elle arriva dans son salon, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête entre les mains. La jeune femme se repassa l'heure et demie qu'elle venait de vivre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était satisfaite. De tous les examens qu'elle avait passé, depuis le tout premier, elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite d'elle avant de connaître la note qu'elle avait eu. Jamais avait ce jour, alors qu'elle avait stressé plus que n'importe quelle autre fois.

Alors Hermione s'en alla remettre la pomme dans son panier à fruit, la brique de jus d'orange dans son frigo, et elle se fit couler un bain. Les sels rendaient l'eau turquoise et parfumée et son corps s'enfonça dans l'épaisseur de mousse en se détendant divinement. Elle quitta l'atmosphère enivrante de sa salle de bain pour se glisser dans une chemise de nuit douce et s'abandonna finalement au sommeil, enroulée dans ses draps.

.

.

Drago quitta le château vers 13h, transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait qu'Hermione passait son oral ce jour-là, mais il ne voulait pas aller la voir pour ne pas la déranger. Il l'avait vu stresser suffisamment au début de la semaine et n'avait surtout pas l'intention de se disputer avec elle parce qu'il la gênait.

Alors il avait décidé de s'atteler à l'agréable tache qu'était de trouver la tenue de la jeune femme pour le bal. Il se rendit tout d'abord à Gringotts, puis entra chez Mme Guipure, ricanant intérieurement en se remémorant la tête qu'elle avait fait quand il lui avait dit que se serait lui qui choisirait.

La vendeuse l'accueillit avec beaucoup de considération et lui présenta toute sa collection de robes de soirée, conseillant et approuvant les goûts vestimentaires du blond. Une petite heure plus tard, le jeune homme sortait de la boutique avec son petit trésor qu'il donnerait à sa chère et tendre quand ils se reverraient.

Il arriva à l'air de transplanage une bonne heure après être parti du château et disparut alors qu'une sorcière aux cheveux en bataille débarquait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs

* * *

Et voilà ! Le mémoire, la recherche des tenues, le bal se prépare ;)

Au fait et à se propos, je suis en train de réaliser un fan art de toutes les tenues des personnages, donc s'il y a des intéressés, il sera sur ma page facebook lors de la sortie du chapitre concerné !

Bonne soirée (nuit plutôt) !


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour ! Et oui, ENFIN ! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois, mais je ne suis pas morte d'une overdose de chocolats gras et sucrés. Au fait, Joyeuse Pâques !

Donc, comme je l'ai dis sur Facebook, j'ai eût pas mal de problème de communication avec ma bêta donc j'ai corrigée ce chapitre moi-même (en gros c'est sur moi qu'il faut s'exciter si vous trouvez des fautes, et je m'en excuse d'avance).

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire. Et oui, il ne reste après ça que l'épilogue et je mettrais un point final à cette histoire. Ça me fait tout bizarre...

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"The best is yet to come"_ de Scorpions.

Je vous laisse donc avec nos sorcier, le Bal... Ne soyez pas trop triste, je vais pleurer sinon...

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : The Best is Yet to Come**

The best is yet to come _  
_I know, you know _  
_That we've only just begun _  
_Through the highs and lows

 _Drago arriva à l'air de transplanage une bonne heure après être partit du château et disparut alors qu'une sorcière aux cheveux en bataille débarquait sur le Chemin de Traverse._

Hermione avait décidé de faire les boutiques après s'être levée, puisqu'elle était relativement de bonne humeur et qu'elle devrait y aller un jour ou l'autre. Elle fit d'abord un -petit- crochet par Fleury et Bott, pour renouveler son stock de livres et alla ensuite trouver un cadeau pour Drago. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui prendre, mais après être passé dans plusieurs boutiques, elle trouva.

La jeune femme entra finalement dans la boutique de vêtement sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle choisirait. Hermione fit un dernier passage chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires et transplana à Poudlard. Elle tomba sur Neville et Luna qui marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs, bavardant gaiement.

Quand elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle salua ses amis qui lui demandèrent comment s'étaient passés ses examens. Tous furent surpris en apprenant que la brune était confiante. La journée se finit joyeusement, chacun profitait du soleil pour sortir dans le parc ou se promener au bord du lac.

Drago passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande d'un pas rapide, déposant ce qu'il avait prit sur une table qui passait par là et s'empressa de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui l'attendait. C'était comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois de la journée et leur étreinte fut libératrice.

« On pourrait arrêter de se voir ici et le dire aux autres, lança Hermione au détour d'une conversation.

-C'est comme tu veux ma belle, ce sont tes amis qui risquent de grincer, pas les miens.

-Drago !

-Quoi ? rit-il. C'est la vérité. »

La brunette fit la moue et il la saisit par la taille, l'entraînant vers lui en riant. Elle se débattit quelques instants puis abandonna la partie, se laissant retomber sur le blond. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago se dégagea et se leva. Il sortit du champs de vision de la Gryffondor et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande housse grise.

Hermione se redressa et observa ce qui devait très certainement être la robe que le blond avait choisi pour le bal. Sans un mot, elle se leva à son tour pour aller chercher la sienne. Ils échangèrent les housses et au moment même où l'envie d'ouvrir s'insinua dans la tête de la sorcière, Drago lâcha :

« Naturellement, j'ai apposé un verrouillage qui vaut jusqu'au Bal.

-Et bien moi non, répondit-elle instantanément, donc tu n'as pas intérêt à regarder. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait tout de même très envie.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse parce que cette journée devenait importante à ses yeux. Un an auparavant, elle était loin de s'imaginer que le 5 juin serait un jour différent des autres, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait fêter l'anniversaire de Drago et elle avait enfin décidé d'annoncer à ses amis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Elle saisit le petit paquet qui trônait près de son lit et rejoignit la Salle Commune. Elle était consciente qu'il était encore tôt et que ses amis ne se lèveraient pas tout de suite, mais elle était si excitée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester plus longtemps dans son dortoir. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus depuis de longues minutes dans les flammes du feu quand elle entendit Blaise et Daphné arriver, accompagnés de Luna et Neville.

Le métis posa un regard équivoque sur le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, mais ne dit rien, repostant son attention sur sa petite amie qui semblait être en train de lui faire des remontrances. Le petit salon se remplissait doucement quand le principal concerné descendit à son tour et la brunette se leva d'un bond en lui tendant son cadeau.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et finit par interroger la jeune femme du regard en saisissant le paquet. Elle se contenta de sourire et ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

Comme toujours, les deux marmottes qui servaient de meilleurs amis à Hermione se levèrent en derniers et ils arrivèrent alors que le Serpentard ouvrait son cadeau. Dans la boîte en bois sombre, une magnifique montre à gousset en argent reposait sur un profond velours vert. Le blond sourit en voyant les couleurs, mais quand il souleva le bijoux, son attention se porta sur une petite languette qui permettait de relever le fond de la boîte.

Hermione commença à se triturer les doigts en se mordillant les lèvres et le scruta pour voir toutes les expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Drago souleva le velours et quand il vit ce qu'il se trouvait il referma la boîte aussitôt. La jeune femme sentit son ventre se tordre, certaine que son geste signifiait qu'il refusait ce que le cadeau sous entendait. Malgré elle, ses yeux devinrent humides et commencèrent à lui piquer.

Le blond de son côté avait l'impression que tout son corps se remplissait d'une joie inqualifiable et quand il vit que la Gryffondor interprétait mal son agissement, il ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses lèvres contre les sienne, ignorant magnifiquement toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, Hermione le regardait à travers les larmes de joie qui perlaient à présent sur son visage illuminé d'un merveilleux sourire. Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand deux flashs lumineux envahirent la Salle Commune.

« Sans vouloir briser cette séquence émotion vraiment émouvante, commença Blaise en rendant son appareil à Crivey, mais il en allait de mon devoir d'ami et meilleur ami d'immortaliser la scène et surtout l'expression faciale de Saint Potter qui semble avoir définitivement perdu l'image d'Hermione none jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sur ce, bon anniversaire Drago. »

Et il s'en alla, Daphné à son bras, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ron donna de petites tapes amicales à son meilleur ami qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Parce que tu savais aussi ? Pourquoi je suis le seul qui ne le savait pas ? ».

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas. Quand ils furent plus ou moins seuls, il ouvrit de nouveau la boîte et en sortit une petite clé. Elle ne faisait que quelques centimètres et n'était pas véritable, mais il y avait dessus gravée une adresse. La clé n'ouvrait rien, c'était simplement un symbole de confiance, d'amour.

« Je t'ai déverrouillé ma cheminé et autorisé au transplanage dans mon appartement, finit par déclarer Hermione.

Le jeune homme sourit, lisant ce qui était écrit sur la clé plusieurs fois pour s'en souvenir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même, reprit-il un peu plus gravement en posant sa main sur la joue de la brune.

-Je sais Drago, j'y ai réfléchi, mais je pense qu'il me faudra encore du temps. »

Il l'enlaça, déposant de petits baisers sur son visage et ils se levèrent pour partir déjeuner main dans la main.

.

.

Le mois de juin passait cruellement lentement pour Hermione qui avait chaque matin une affreuse envie d'ouvrir la housse de sa tenue de bal. En attendant, elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, en passant de nombreuses heures dans la bibliothèque et dans le parc. Elle eût aussi une petite discussion avec Harry qui resta réservé quelques temps envers leur relation ouverte, en tant que bon grand frère qui se respecte.

Vers le milieu du mois, la brunette reçu une lettre de son école qui annonçait ses résultats. Le jury qui l'avait évalué avait décidé que son mémoire de médicomagie avait été excellent et évidement, elle avait eût son année haut la main.

Comme beaucoup de ceux qui étaient revenus à Poudlard avaient passé des examens à la fin de cette année et que personne n'avait échoué, les « anciens » s'étaient organisés une petite soirée pour fêter tout ça. Les jumeaux Weasley avait volontiers accepté d'ouvrir leur boutique pour la nuit et ils s'était occupés de rendre la fête à leur sauce.

Et puis la fin de juin arriva enfin, avec les derniers cours des élèves et surtout le Bal. Tout au long de la dernière semaine, l'excitation n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme le jour même. L'ambiance qui régnait au château était semblable à celle qui l'avait animé durant le Bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Après le repas, Hermione se fit traîner dans le dortoir des filles par Pansy, accompagnée de Daphné, Ginny et Luna pour commencer des préparatifs interminables et leur habillage.

« Vas-y Mione, ouvre-la !

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur le bout de sa baguette qui défaisait lentement les attaches de la housse.

Hermione était sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la magnifique robe suspendue devant elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'était attendue à totalement autre chose, et en la voyant là, splendide, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

« Allez ! Enfile-la ! s'exclama Pansy.

-Mais non, il est à peine trois heures, répondit-elle avec presque une touche de déception dans la voix. Et puis je ne suis même pas coiffée ni maquillée.

-Et bien on va s'en occuper. »

Commencèrent alors plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Pansy et Daphné prirent un grand plaisir à rendre leurs amies dignes d'un conte de fée. En fin d'après-midi, elles enfilèrent enfin leurs tenues. Pansy et Daphné mirent les robes qu'elles avaient -avec tant de mal- choisis chez Mrs Guipure, Luna avait une robe jaune pâle qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses cheveux et qui lui donnait un teint lumineux. Ginny avait elle une très jolie robe mauve.

Quand à son tour, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, son regard se perdit de longues minutes dans la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir. Les manches de dentelle noire descendaient jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes, reliant le haut de la robe qui formait un charmant décolleté. Une fine ceinture noire entourait la taille de la jeune femme, affinant sa silhouette.

Toute la robe était dessinée dans un tissu bordeaux souple et fin qui formait d'élégantes courbes tout le long des jambes de la brunette, entourant son corps. Hermione tourna légèrement sur elle-même, faisant valser les plissures du tissu. Elle se trouvait tellement belle.

Elle se trouvait réellement belle, parce qu'elle savait que Drago le penserait aussi. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où elle avait choisi sa robe seule, mais en sachant qu'elle devait plaire à Ron, à Victor ou à d'autres. Non, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper parce que la seule personne à qui elle voulait plaire était déjà conquise et la trouverait magnifique.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer doucement et elle rit quand Pansy la menaça si elle faisait couler son maquillage. Il y eut alors une séquence câlins et remerciement qui dégoulinait merveilleusement d'amitié et de reconnaissance.

Il resta encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles les filles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et puis vint le moment de descendre. Elles s'arrêtèrent une petite fois dans la Salle Commune, presque vide puisqu'elles avaient décidé qu'elles se feraient un peu désirer, puis elles s'engagèrent dans les couloirs chauds et lumineux.

Hermione entendait ses talons claquer contre le sol, en harmonie avec les pas de ses amies et elle sentait sa robe bouger voluptueusement contre ses jambes. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le hall, descendre les escaliers évoqua les souvenirs de la quatrième année. Mais lorsque la jeune femme vit Drago l'attendre en bas, un sourire illumina son visage et les yeux plein d'amour, elle s'abandonna à ce qui était désormais la meilleur soirée de toute sa vie.

Gracieusement, elle prit son bras alors que Mcgonagall les apostrophait de loin pour qu'ils rejoignent Ron et Harry. La brune sentait ses mains trembler légèrement, tant son esprit était empli d'émotion. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles Hermione et Drago se dévorèrent du regard sans dire un mot, serrant simplement la main de l'autre avec force.

Quand le Hall fut complètement vide, la musique démarra et les trois couples passèrent la grande porte en bois, entrant dans la Grande Salle pleine de monde. Sous les applaudissements, Hermione serra un peu plus le bras du jeune homme. Tout le bonheur et l'émotion qu'elle ressentait passaient exclusivement dans le fait qu'elle était avec Drago.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite appartenait au rêve. La brune se sentait tourner, valser dans les bras du blond qui menait la danse. Et il dansait tellement bien !

Après l'ouverture, la directrice monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'ouvre cette soirée, puisqu'elle signifie que demain, Poudlard se videra de ses chers élèves. Mais plus encore, cela signifie que les anciens élèves qui sont revenus parmi nous vont de nouveau quitter nos murs. Ce fut un honneur et une joie de vous accueillir une année de plus, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Sachez que les portes du château vous seront éternellement ouvertes. Je laisse maintenant la place à ceux qui voudront dire quelques mots. »

Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, Harry prit sa place et exprima à son tour ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, Hermione décida de prendre également la parole. Elle monta les quelques marches, faisait alors face à l'assistance.

« Bonsoir… A dire vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à dire quelque chose se soir, mais comme l'occasion se présente, je vais être brève.

Elle ignora superbement les sourires moqueurs qui fleurirent sur les visages de Ron et Harry. Comme si elle était incapable de faire court…

-J'ai été très heureuse de passer cette année ici avec mes amis, mes anciens professeurs et de constater que Poudlard est resté le même après tout ce qu'il s'y est passé. J'ai sans doute passé la meilleure année d'étude depuis que j'ai quitté le château et c'est surtout grâce aux personnes avec qui je l'ai passée. Poudlard a été ma maison durant sept ans et comme la première fois, je quitte un lieu qui m'est très cher. -Elle marqua une pause, sentant ses yeux lui piquer doucement- En fait, je n'aurais pas dû accepter de revenir en sachant très bien que je devrais partir et dire au revoir à nouveau, rit-elle en retenant ses larmes. »

Elle redescendit, rejoignant Drago.

Après un moment, la danse reprit tout le monde resta sur la piste durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la soif les ramène à la raison. Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva dans un coin pour profiter des boissons et pour manger un peu, les discussions allaient bon train et l'ambiance était enjouée, comme toujours.

Le Bal dura jusque tard dans la nuit, et puis tous les élèves retrouvèrent progressivement leurs dortoirs. Évidemment, pour certains la fête était loin d'être finie. Dans la Salle Commune des anciens, il y avait inévitablement de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool et Fred et George mettaient l'ambiance, infatigables, immanquablement accompagnés de Blaise, de Ron et de tous les autres.

Après deux bonnes heures de danse et de discussions au milieux de la chaleur étouffante, Hermione et Drago s'extirpèrent discrètement de la pièce. Ils trottinèrent dans les couloirs, gravissant les nombreuses marches et passèrent joyeusement la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

La brunette attira son homme vers elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Le blond passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement, il chercha du bout des doigts les lacets qui maintenaient sa robe attachée et commença à les dénouer.

Hermione le laissait faire, le débarrassant peu à peu de son costume beaucoup trop encombrant à ses yeux. Elle se sentit ensuite basculer lentement sur un matelas qui se trouvait là elle ne savait comment et s'abandonna à ses délicieuses caresses.

.

La jeune femme se réveilla après une durée indéterminée, nue conte un autre corps nu et définitivement parfait qu'elle admira durant de longues minutes. Elle avait mal partout, principalement à la tête et elle savait que les verres de la veille n'y étaient pas pour rien. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux réchauffaient la pièce.

Hermione se leva, enfilant une chemise blanche qui avait été négligemment expédiée sur le dossier du fauteuil, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle supposa qu'il devait être environ huit heures aux vues du soleil et du nombre d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Elle se perdit quelques minutes, plongeant dans le lac, courant dans l'herbe et riant aux éclats avec ses amis.

Deux bras protecteurs l'entourèrent doucement et elle bascula sa tête en arrière, réclamant un baiser.

« Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on soit sur le point de partir, murmura la brune après un moment de silence.

-Et dire que je suis venu ici en traînant les pieds, si j'avais sût que je rentrerais avec toi j'aurais bien rit. »

Le silence se posa à nouveau de longues minutes. Hermione finit par se retourner et blottit sa tête dans le coup de Drago qui la serra contre lui. Ils quittèrent silencieusement la Salle sur Demande, la laissant pleine de leurs souvenirs et se rendant aux dortoir pour faire leurs valises.

L'atmosphère était toujours joyeuse, emplie par les anecdotes diverses de la soirée de la veille, mais chacun avait une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Les étudiants laissèrent derrière eux une épais album photo qui contenait tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ici cette année.

Il y eut un dernier discours dans la Grande Salle, des au revoir difficiles avec les professeurs, puis tous montèrent dans les diligences en direction du Poudlard Express. A travers la vitre du train, Hermione et Drago contemplaient le château qui s'éloignait peu à peu.

Malgré la nostalgie et toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, la silhouette de Poudlard resterait à jamais gravée dans leurs esprits. C'était leur enfance et maintenant les plus beaux moments de toute leur vie qui habitaient entre ces murs.

And how can I live without you  
You're such a part of me  
And you've always been the one  
Keeping me forever young  
And the best is yet to come


	22. Épilogue

Bonjour, bonjour... Here we are... Voilà donc l'épilogue, dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ça me fait tellement bizarre que j'en ais les doigts qui tremblent. Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que ça y est, c'est terminé. Bon, je ne trouve pas plus de mots pour exprimer ma tristesse et je ne voudrais pas non plus vous contaminer donc place au chapitre.

Le titre et les extraits sont de _"Immortals"_ de Fall Out Boys.

Review anonyme :

 **TheQueen** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça m'a fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne l'âge des personnages, je comprend ce que tu as voulu dire à certains moments. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon histoire et j'espère sincèrement que l'épilogue te plaira tout autant.

Et un grand merci à **Arrion** qui m'a aidé tout au long de cette aventure.

* * *

 **Épilogue : We could be Immortals**

I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass's

Blaise termina joyeusement de préparer ses affaires, rangeant quelques vêtements dans un sac. Il écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin et envoya le hiboux à Daphné avant de quitter son Manoir en transplanant à Londres. Il passa par le Chemin de Traverse et déambula dans les avenues, arrivant finalement au pied d'un appartement. Il monta les escalier et arriva devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Hermione Granger ».

Le métis toqua, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il recommença, plusieurs fois, mais toujours rien. Regardant sa montre, il s'assura qu'il n'était pas si en avance que cela et qu'il avait bien rendez-vous avec ses amis pour organiser le repas. Blaise sortit sa baguette, tentant de déverrouiller la porte. « Sérieusement Granger, un simple _Alohomora_ et je rentre ? » s'étonna-t-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Le salon était vide, mais le regard du jeune homme se posa immédiatement sur une lampe brisée sur le tapis au milieu des cousins du canapé en vrac sur le sol. Le métis fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant légèrement. Il n'était jamais venu chez Hermione et décida de faire un petit tour dans les pièces pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il marchait dans le couloir quand il se stoppa net, tendant l'oreille. Il ricana un instant avant de faire demi-tour. Un lit ne grince pas seul et ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre ne le regardait en aucun point. Le sorcier préféra aller se poser dans le salon pour attendre que monsieur et madame aient fini leurs affaires.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes passées à caresser le chat lové dans un fauteuil, Blaise commença à s'impatienter et ne pût s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller faire le tour de la cuisine pour s'occuper. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le plan de travail extrêmement bien rangé. Voulant se servir un verre d'il ne savait encore quoi, il ouvrit le buffet au dessus de l'évier.

Mais bon, Blaise étant Blaise, il fit tomber avec toute sa délicatesse les deux premières rangés de verres qui s'éclatèrent sur le carrelage dans un bruit terrible. Le métis se résolu à fuir vers le salon, prêt à accuser le chat quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il vit Hermione Granger arriver dans le couloir, la baguette levée, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies.

Le métis ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant sa tête.

« Euh… et bien… ce n'était pas le chat Drago, balbutia-t-elle.

-Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? s'exclama le blond qui arrivait en boxer et tout aussi décoiffé.

-Et bien, voyons voir, il est actuellement onze heure moins cinq et on était censé avoir rendez-vous à et demi au cas ou vous aviez oublié. »

Hermione se retourna et se dépêcha de disparaître dans la chambre. Drago haussa un sourcils en lâchant :

« Ça va, je te dérange pas ?

-Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si tu lui achète des tenues trop sexy.

-Mais c'est certainement pas une raison pour la reluquer. »

Le jeune homme partit à son tour pour s'habiller pendant que le métis finissait par se décider à réparer les verres cassés.

Hermione se tenait devant le miroir de son armoire, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle opta pour une fine chemise et un short aux couleurs du Pays de Galles.

Peu avant midi, le reste du groupe d'amis arriva et l'appartement d'Hermione se transforma en bombe à retardement gonflée à bloc d'euphorie. Tout le monde était surexcité à l'idée de se rendre à la Coupe du Monde de quidditch et surtout de pouvoir y aller ensemble. En réalité, ils n'en avaient reparlé qu'après leur départ de Poudlard, deux mois auparavant.

C'était Ron et Pansy qui avaient relancés l'idée qui était née dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'étaient mis ensembles quelques semaines après avoir quitté Poudlard et vivaient maintenant chez elle. Ainsi, de fils en aiguilles, ils s'étaient retrouvés là, dans un petit salon au centre du Londres sorcier, à manger des petits fours en attendant avec impatience l'heure du portoloin.

Le match opposait les deux pays finalistes qui étaient l'Australie et le Pays de Galles, et déjà les couleurs des deux équipes se distinguaient dans la pièce. Les deux instigateurs de cet événement n'étaient d'ailleurs pas pour la même et étant les plus virulents, ils rendaient les discussions bruyantes.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le service de portoloins du Ministère. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la colline qui surplombait le gigantesque campement étendu au pied de l'immense stade. Tous avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, heureux d'être là, pour la finale et surtout d'être ensembles.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour rester groupé en se faufilant à travers la foule, à la recherche de la tente qu'ils avaient loués jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ils finirent par la trouver, bien placée à une petite centaine de mètre de l'entrée des tribunes.

La journée se termina rapidement et ils mangèrent en parlementant le match à venir.

« Non, mais de toutes façons, depuis que l'attrapeuse Lucy Karoonda a laissé sa place pour devenir entraîneuse, l'équipe s'est divisée, commenta Blaise.

-Pourtant, elle part en favori, rétorqua Ron. Le Pays de Galles n'a pas un si bon attrapeur que ça.

-Cadwallader est peut-être moins bon que Karoonda, mais elle ne joue plus et personne ne sait si celui qui la remplace est aussi bon, ajouta Ginny.

Son frère s'offusqua de voir qu'elle ne supportait pas l'Australie comme il le faisait. Quand il se tût, Drago reprit.

-En plus, le Pays de Galles est une vieille équipe qui est là depuis longtemps, les joueurs se connaissent mieux.

-A ce propos, j'ai entendu dire que la batteuse Kelly Whakkarangapawarau avait eût deux enfants, ajouta Pansy. Non, en fait ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna-t-elle en voyant les mines que tiraient ses amis.

-Il n'y a qu'une famille de sorciers australiens pour avoir un nom pareil, souffla Hermione en souriant. »

Les autres laissèrent également échapper un petit rire et ils finirent de manger joyeusement.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand ils sortirent de la tente pour se diriger vers les tribunes. Le ciel était totalement dégagé, laissant voir chaque magnifique étoile. Hermione était capable de se perdre une éternité les regardant, tant leur beauté l'émerveillait.

Elle fut cependant sortie de sa courte contemplation par Drago qui passait son bras dans son dos, lui intimant tendrement de continuer à avancer. La brune déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et suivit Harry qui s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers derrière Blaise et Ron qui continuaient à polémiquer sur qui allait remporter la finale.

Ils étaient très bien placés en hauteur et voyait l'intégralité du stade. Ainsi, quand les deux équipes entrèrent l'une après l'autre sur le terrain, ils commencèrent déjà à en prendre plein la vue. L'affrontement fut très serré si bien que dix minutes avant la fin du match, il était toujours impossible de déterminer qui gagnerait.

C'est finalement le Pays de Galles qui remporta la finale de la Coupe du Monde, avec le Vif d'Or et trente points d'écart. Dans les tribunes, une ovation terrible monta dans l'air tandis que les joueurs exprimait leur joie en faisant des loopings et des figures impressionnantes sur le terrain.

Pansy sautait littéralement sur place, Ron pestait et Théo lui, râlait en silence, laissant Blaise hurler en se déchirant les cordes vocales « PAYS DE GALLES INDÉPENDANT ! ». Le petit groupe s'éclipsa finalement des tribunes, rejoignant la tente et les discussions s'envolèrent rapidement vers les exploits des gardiens et de certains poursuiveurs qui avaient effectué des figures exceptionnelles.

La Lune avait trouvé ses marques depuis bien longtemps quand chacun gagna son lit. Hermione se coucha le cœur léger et joyeux. Demain, elle rentrerait chez elle avec Drago, ils resteraient certainement dans son apparemment et quand la rentrée arriverait, ils continueraient leurs études pour une nouvelle année.

« Ça va ? demanda Drago en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Elle se mit à promener ses doigts fins le long de son torse.

-J'étais en train de me dire que je ne trouvais rien qui puisse me rendre plus heureuse que comme je suis maintenant, sourit-elle. Je suis avec tous mes amis, je suis avec toi et j'ai passé une excellente journée.

Le blond répondit à son sourire, embrassant son front avec tendresse.

-Et si, par exemple, je te disais que j'avais réfléchis à quelques chose.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ? se moqua Hermione en adoptant une moue inquiète.

Drago la pinça gentiment et ils rirent tous les deux en essayant de ne pas être trop bruyants.

-Donc, je disais, reprit le jeune homme faussement agacé, j'ai réfléchis à quelque chose, et bon, j'avoue que je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite, mais comme je pense que c'est le bon moment… Bref.

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Elle savait que quand il cherchait ses mots ainsi, sans trop savoir par où commencer, c'était pour lui parler de leur relation et souvent, ce qu'il disait lui faisait très plaisir. Drago se racla la gorge et finit par déclarer :

-Comme ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on vit dans ton appartement, en se voyant quand les cours nous le permettent, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de rendre les choses plus simples. J'ai donc fais le tour des appartements libres dans le Londres sorcier, et j'en ais sélectionné trois qui correspondent à tes goûts et aux miens. Le premier se situe très près du Chemin de Traverse, il y a une cuisine ouverte avec un salon assez grand, une salle de bain et une chambre en mezzanine. Le second est plus près du quartier moldu, avec une cheminée, une cuisine séparée de la pièce à vivre, une baignoire -je sais que tu préfères ça à la douche- et comme il est au troisième étage, on a aussi un balcon. Et enfin, le dernier est aussi le plus spacieux de tous, avec une cuisine, une pièce à vivre et un salon individuel, une chambre, une salle de bain et deux autres pièces qu'on peut aménager. Par contre, il y a la ligne de train qui passe à côté. Alors ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'était illuminé d'un sourire depuis longtemps déjà, mais là, elle le sentit s'étirer encore plus si c'était possible. Le simple fait qu'il ait recherché tout ça, en se souvenant et en prenant en compte les critères dont ils avaient parlés lors d'une de leurs soirées dans la Salle sur Demande lui donnait envie d'accepter n'importe lequel de tous les appartements du monde du moment qu'il plaise à Drago.

Elle y avait aussi réfléchi, parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils aient leur « chez eux », à tous les deux, mais elle était vraiment contente qu'il ait fait tout cela pour ça.

« Si les trois te conviennent, finit-elle par annoncer, j'aimerais bien qu'on prenne le deuxième.

Le blond sourit.

-Pour la baignoire ?

-Et aussi pour le balcon. »

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre le corps de Drago. Elle savait qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle, pour eux, et que ce serait le début de l'aventure de leur vie commune et professionnelle. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle irait fièrement chercher ses enfants chez leurs grand-parents, les trouvant en train de jouer dans l'herbe du Manoir Malfoy.

I'll try to picture me without you but I can't  
'Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now,

We could be Immortals.

* * *

Ahem. On ne va pas épiloguer hein... (c'était naze, je sais.). Sinon, vous saviez que J.K Rowling a réellement appelé l'une des deux batteuses de l'équipe d'Australie Kelly Whakkarangapawarau. Non, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Et puis bon, il faut en vouloir pour trouver un nom pareil.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez capté la référence à Kaamelott, mais si oui c'est que vous êtes une âme pure et soyeuse pour connaître cette hypermégatropcool série française avec Alexandre Astier ma gueule. D'ailleurs, l'ExoConférence c'est de la bombe atomique !

Voyons ce que je pourrais dire pour ne surtout pas mentionner le fait que je suis extrêmement triste de clôturer cette fic... Ah oui, je suis actuellement à Montpellier, chez ma sœur (vous vous en fichez sûrement) et ce soir, on va voir High-Rise ! J'ai vraiment hâte, parce que Tom Hiddleston quoi !

Enfin voilà, comme je ne peux pas continuer à plaquer des mots, je vais vous dire au revoir. OH MON DIEU c'est trop affreux ! C'est la première fois que je dis ça à la fin d'une histoire et c'est un traumatisme que je devrais endurer toute ma vie...

J'espère sincèrement vous revoir vite, je suis dans l'écriture de deux nouvelles histoires Dramione et je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez en profiter rapidement. J'embrasse vos petits yeux en chocolat, vos petits cœurs aimants et je vous dis A BIENTÔT !


End file.
